


Unrequited Love?

by Drawinganimemaster



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Body Shots, Chansaw, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Parents who aren't useless, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 75,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawinganimemaster/pseuds/Drawinganimemaster
Summary: Heather confesses her conflicting feelings to Veronica the night after Ram and Kurt's party, but her feelings aren't reciprocated. At least, she thought they weren't.





	1. Stage One: Grief

**Unrequited Love?**

**Stage One: Grief**

* * *

“What did you do now?”

The moment Veronica stepped inside the halls of Westerberg High this dreadful Monday morning; she knew something was off. The atmosphere was tense, and she felt like everyone was watching her—maybe they were. After becoming a Heather, then almost ruining it at Ram and Kurt’s party two nights ago, it was expected. And after what went down with Heather. Yes, _that _Heather. As in _the _Heather Chandler; Veronica knew she had committed social suicide for her actions, or lack of.

“What do you mean?” Veronica played the fool well as she occupied herself with sorting out the books in her locker. She didn’t need anything, it was close to winter break, but she welcomed the distraction.

“Pillowcase,” Duke flicked her on the ear fiercely. “Look at me when I’m talking to you!”

She turned to Duke and found her to be more pissed off at her than usual.

“Sorry,” she found it easier to just obey at this point. “What are you talking about?”

“What did you do to Heather?”

Veronica turned white, “Nothing,” she said quickly.

“Yeah, try again, maybe next time it’ll be more convincing.” Duke frowned, “Something had to happen; at the party. Heather’s being such a bitch, more than she usually is. It’s unbearable. Last night she made me go out and get her corn nuts at like, 5am.”

Veronica winced, “That bad?”

“Yeah. So, if you did anything to piss her off can you fix it already? Some of us have to deal with the consequences.”

“Like I don’t?”

“You’re different,” Duke lowered her voice as the front doors to the school opened to reveal the rest of her trio. “…shit, I’ve got to motor, I was supposed to have her coffee, like, yesterday. Fix. It.” She said before hurrying off before Heather could spot her.

Veronica closed her locker harder than necessary as she prepared herself for the worst. Looking at Chandler, if it were a few weeks earlier Veronica would have suspected nothing, but she knew better. She knew Heather better to see when she was upset. The stylish amber sunglasses most likely hid the bags under her eyes. Veronica knew Heather had stayed up all night because she had the voicemails on her phone to prove it. Most of them were full of Heather drunkenly threatening to ruin her life if she confessed to anyone about what happened, and then a few of her crying. The cycle went on like that until her mailbox became full.

Veronica would have checked on her if she hadn’t been sleeping when the calls occurred. She had only listened to a few of them before coming to school.

“Hey,” she treaded carefully on thin ice.

Heather pursed her lips, holding back any form of response. Veronica could see her body shaking as she tightened the hold on the strap of her bag.

“Hey Veronica,” McNamara looked between the two cautiously. The makeup on her face didn’t hide the bags under her eyes too well, so Veronica knew she had stayed to comfort Heather last night. It made her feel better that someone had been there to take care of Heather.

After a moment of awkward silence with Mac trying to be anywhere but there, Chandler clutching her bag, and Veronica sparring glances at the head Heather, the tension finally snapped.

“Bathroom!” Chandler’s voice pierced their ears louder than when she tells Duke to shut up. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Okay,” McNamara smiled weakly. “I’ll go with you?”

“Me too,” Veronica said.

“No!” Heather snapped. “…I don’t need you two holding my hand while I piss, okay? I’ll just, see you at lunch or something.” She didn’t wait for them to reply as she scurried to the restrooms down the hall.

McNamara was on her in a second, “What did you do?”

“Why does everyone think it was me?”

“Because my best friend doesn’t call me, crying, at late nights over just anyone,” she had to decency to lower her voice and pull them aside to a secluded corner. “…what happened after the party? I know she was pissed about Dumptruck—”

“Dunnstock,” she frowned.

“—but she got over it.”

Veronica sighed, “Nothing happened okay? I was drunk, and she dropped me off but then I didn’t hear from her again until just now. Ram and Kurt probably just pissed her off or her parents.”

“…her dad is back in town again, could have something to do with him I guess.”

“Exactly,” Veronica pried herself away from the tiny, but strong, hands holding her back. “I say we let it blow over, Heather doesn’t do talking remember?”

Mac deflated, “Yeah, but I hope this passes soon, I can’t handle another rerun of Look Who’s Talking.”

“She likes that movie?” Veronica smiled softly at the thought of Heather laughing along to the film.

“Don’t get me started,” Mac ran a hand through her hair. “I’m almost too late for calc. I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Yep.”

Veronica felt her stomach turn with guilt. All the tears, and the calls, the corn nuts, were all because of her. But there’s no way she could tell anyone else the truth about what happened that night.

* * *

_Night of the Party_

“You’re such a light weight.”

Veronica fumbled with the dial on the radio in search for a decent song, “Proud of it.”

“Not something you should be proud of,” Heather snickered. “And, hey! Don’t manhandle my dial, you’ll break it.”

“Can’t help it,” Veronica’s smirk was devious as she said, “I like it rough.”

The car jerked left as Heather barely avoided driving into the safety rails. Veronica came alive with obnoxious laughter while Heather scoffed; her flush traveled from her neck all the way up to the tip of her ears.

“You’re such an asshole when you’re drunk.”

Veronica drunkenly traced the red spots on the tip of Heathers ear with her finger, “Relax. Red is totally your color.”

“Seriously, stop,” Heather waited for the shiver to pass before she shoved the finger away. “I can’t stand you.”

“I’m your favorite. Admit it.”

Heather glared at the passing street lights. “That’s part of the problem, isn’t it? I should have ruined your life once you refused to carryout out the task of destroying Dumptruck—"

“Dunnstock,” Veronica managed a serious expression. “She has a name, use it.”

Heather rubbed her forehead to assuage the approaching headache. “…if anyone else spoke to me like this,” she whispered.

Veronica lulled her head over to watch Heather’s meltdown with glazed over eyes.

“…why do you let me?” Veronica mumbled. “Get away with so much. Why’d you even pick me to be a Heather?”

The car slowed as they pulled up to Veronica’s house. “We’re here,” Heather got out of the car.

She pulled one of Veronica’s arms over her shoulder and carried her up the lawn. There were a few lights on in the house, so it was a bit concerning.

“Are your parent’s home?”

Veronica shook her head, “Nope. Out of town for a family reunion dinner thing. The drive back will be a bitch.”

Heather stopped at the front door, “Key?”

“I got it!” Veronica wildly removed herself from Heathers shoulder to retrieve the spare key from under the place mat. She grinned as if she had performed the greatest trick in the world.

“So tacky,” Heather snatched the key so she wouldn’t have to watch Veronica drunkenly struggle to unlock the door for another fifteen minutes. “There is such a thing as thieves, ya know?”

Heather opened the door in record time. The heat inside called out to her, she was almost tempted to go inside but decided to brave the cold weather. It was comforting.

“Have a nice night, don’t choke on your vomit in your sleep, all that good stuff.”

Veronica snickered, “Yeah, good stuff.” She stumbled a bit but held onto the door frame to keep herself upright. “Wait, you’re leaving?”

Heather looked at the hand holding her wrist, encumbering her. “Yes.”

“Wait, you owe me an answer.”

“To what?”

“Earlier,” Veronica said. “Why do you let me get away with so much stuff?”

Heather tugged her arm back, but Veronica’s grip was iron. She looked at the glazed over brown eyes before concluding—

“You probably won’t even remember this.”

“Probably not.”

Heather glanced at the stars, mumbling, “You’re happy, aren’t you? With your loser friends and loser life, right?”

“I guess so?” Veronica’s face fell. “Is that it? You’re not happy? What about the Heathers?”

“They’re not really my friends, it’s just part of their responsibility to the hierarchy.”

Veronica blinked. “You’re an idiot.”

“Excuse me?”

“Mac adores you, I heard her trying to get all of your favorite snacks together when you were in a bad mood that one day,” she said. “And Duke gave me so much shit when I tried to ruin your plan for Martha. She has a weird way of showing it, but she cares. You have friends, in them and me, so be happy about that at least.”

“Still, you probably want me to be nicer.”

Veronica said, “Some people have a thing for blonde and bitchy.”

“Some people?”

Veronica shrugged. “…is that all I’m here for? So, my happiness can rub off on you or something?”

“You’re a good person. You are. That’s why I feel safe telling you this stuff without worrying about you telling the whole school or something. Having you around makes me feel less shitty about all the fucked-up things I’ve done. So, I guess, part of me wants to be a little like you.”

“…we’ll,” Veronica said. “If we’re being honest, all that stuff they say about you being the daemon queen; I don’t think it’s true.”

“It is.”

“Even so,” she laughed. “There’s good in you.”

“If you say so,” Heather looked away stubbornly. “Now give me my hand back.”

Veronica gave the queen her hand back and watched as Heather took in the scenery. The porch light above them put off a bright yellow glow that surrounded Heather like an aroura. A well-timed breeze swept Heathers bangs out of her blue eyes to make them visible. Her furrowed brow and concentrated look added to whatever was causing Veronica’s stomach to toss. She found herself saying—

“You’re beautiful.”

Heather snapped her head back and blushed at the unfamiliar word.

“…” for a long moment they stood there just watching each other. There was no thought process in Veronica’s mind, but she could tell by the way Heather chewed on her lip that she had more to say.

In the end, it was Heather who broke their staring match by grabbing Veronica by the crisp collar of her blue blazer until she could brush her lips against hers.

Veronica’s mouth fell in surprise, but it didn’t stop Heather from continuing the gentle caress. Heather’s sticky red stained lipstick made their lips smack more dramatically with each kiss Heather gave. It felt like hours, but Veronica lost herself in the kiss. She closed her eyes to focus on the sensation of Heather’s supple lips against hers.

Veronica felt her knees buckle when a hot tongue came out to lick her lower lip until it was sucked completely, safely tucked between supple red lips. Veronica latched onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Heathers blazer lapels, to steady herself. And when Heather released her lip only to swipe her tongue against hers, Veronica moaned.

“Fuck,” Veronica pulled away with heaving breathes. “Holy shit,” Heather Chandler just French kissed her.

“You good?”

Veronica gulped, shaking her head in different directions. “Yeah, shit, sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Suddenly she felt far more sober than before.

“I’m the one who kissed you.”

“Yeah but, I’m not,” Veronica fiddled with her hands nervously. “…I don’t feel that way about you.”

Veronica winched at her own words. But it was better than saying, I don’t have feelings for you, but that kiss was really hot, so I thought why not; sorry if it confused you.

Heather scratched the back of her neck, “And on that note, I’m gonna go before I embarrass myself even more.”

“Heather,” Veronica tried to run after her, but the alcohol was taking its toll. “Heather!”

She was inside her car and driving away before Veronica could count to ten.

“Shit.”

* * *

“Heather,” against her better judgement, Veronica had followed her into the bathroom.

Heather was leaning into the mirror with her hands clutching the sink like a life line. The amber shades were tucked up into her bangs and allowed the tiredness to shine through. Veronica knew she had a sleepless night, but she felt even worse knowing it was her fault.

“I told you to leave me alone.”

Veronica said, “Can’t do that.” She checked the stalls to make sure they were alone. “We have to talk about what happened—”

“I got it wrong, it was a mistake, let’s just drop it.”

“I’m sorry,” Veronica didn’t know what to say.

“It’s not your fault.”

Veronica frowned, “This isn’t like you. Why aren’t you threatening to ruin my life if I tell anyone what happened? Aren’t you mad?” The voicemails say yes.

“Why would I be mad? You can’t make people reciprocate your feelings…” it was the closest Veronica thinks she’ll ever get to a confession.

“Well, be angry,” she knew how to handle an angry Heather, but this was something she didn’t have experience with; she looked so, defeated. “Yell at me! Threaten to tell the whole school some lie that will destroy me!”

“I’m tired, Veronica.” Heather snapped. “…and I care about you, like actually care, not that fake shit I tell my family.”

Veronica shook her head, brow furrowed, “You probably shouldn’t be telling your family fake—”

“Whatever.” Heather stopped her. “I don’t want to hurt you. You can still be a Heather but for now I just need you to stay away for a while. A week or two, just give me time to get over this.”

Veronica felt her heart jump to her throat, “Wait! This doesn’t mean I still don’t want to be your friend.”

“I just need some space.” The bell provided her with an excuse. “And now I need to get to second period.”

“Okay,” Veronica didn’t know what to do with her hands. “I’ll see you at lunch, right?”

“I need space from you, Veronica.” Heather put her shades back on to hide her flickering eyes. “Sit with your loser friends, sit with the trench coat future school shooter, I don’t care; but I better not see you at my table.”

For a moment Heather was starting to sound like herself again.

“…you should be happy,” Heather said over her shoulder. “You never liked being a Heather anyway.”

Veronica was left alone in the bathroom with new freedom she didn’t want.

* * *

“Was it my fault?” Martha asked over the roaring cafeteria sounds. “Because you defended me at the party, they kicked you out of the Heathers! I’m so sorry Veronica.”

Veronica smiled sheepishly, “It’s not your fault Martha, I promise. It was a mutual break up,” she winced at her poor choice of wording.

“That’s what everyone says once they’ve fallen from grace.”

JD took it upon himself to sit across from the duo with a slushie in hand. “What’s with you and slushies?”

“What’s with you and the Heathers?”

Veronica threw her hands up, “Nothing! It was a mutual break—separation! It was cool being untouchable, but I missed you guys, is that so hard to believe?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it’s true so accept it.” Veronica stabbed the peas on her plate. “So? What did I miss while I was at the top?”

JD chewed on his straw before saying, “While you two were off at that lame party, I was hanging around my usual slushie spot when I met this weird but nice girl. We got along pretty well so she invited me to this cool event her school is having, the theme is—”

Veronica tried to pay attention, but the Heathers had trained her to block out anything during lunch that didn’t have anything to do with the latest gossip or fashion trends at school. Her well trained eyes observed three key topics to discuss; one being the disgusting barf green slacks Billie Joel was wearing, to the botched hair cut Amy was sporting, and the new girl who had made a smart decision to sit with the B-list popular squad.

“…so, what do you think?”

Veronica didn’t miss a beat, “Sounds great, you should totally go.”

“Yeah?” JD sounded hopeful.

“Why not?”

JD nodded, his confidence through the roof. “You’re right, I’m gonna tell her I’m in. Even if I do get relocated again because of dad, it’s worth a shot.”

Against her better judgement, Veronica checked on what the Heathers were up to. She could see Mac gossiping with Duke animatedly while Heather checked her makeup. Not that she needed to.

Her eyes followed Heather as she went to toss her tray in the trash. It was like watching a double decker bus wreck as the new girl bumped into Heather by accident. The tray didn’t spill any food or stain her clothes, but she had just bumped into Heather Chandler.

“She’s so dead,” Veronica said.

The entire cafeteria tuned in on the scene to watch the demise of the unfortunate newbie. But instead of a storm, there was nothing but calm.

“I’m so sorry!”

Heather shrugged, “It’s okay,” she looked her up and down. “You’re the new kid, right? Ram’s cousin Elizabeth. He told me you were moving here from Texas at his party last week.”

“Yeah, it’s all true. If I’m being honest, Ram’s sort of an idiot and I’d rather not be associated with him,” she smiled, revealing a cute dimple in her cheek. “You can call me Liz.”

“Heather.”

Liz smiled, “Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“Sure,” Heather dismissed.

When each girl went back to their table without there being an incident, the world continued to spin.

“Wow,” Martha gasped. “The second person to survive getting tangled up with Heather Chandler herself. First you and now—”

“The new girl,” Veronica frowned.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Why do I want to punch Eliza-what’s her name in the throat so hard it'll send her back to Texas?_


	2. Stage Two: Sadness

**Unrequited Love?**

**Stage Two: Sadness**

* * *

_December 5th_

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been two blissful days since I’ve fallen from grace; Martha’s words, not mine. It isn’t as blissful as I thought, a strange part of me still misses being a Heather. When I walked beside them, I felt indestructible just like them. I was solid Teflon. But now that my high is gone, I feel more vulnerable than ever. The blue blazer Heather gave me is the only thing that makes me a feel a fraction of what I could when I parted the crowd with her._

_I haven’t spoken to Heather since the bathroom incident, where she basically told me to kick rocks and to not look back until she was ready for me to come back. I don’t get what the problem is. It was just a kiss! Friends kiss all the time and they’re able to move past it. And she said she’s keeping her distance because she cares about me; crazy right? Heather Chandler caring for a nobody like me. But if she really cared then she would stick around so we could fix this._

_Maybe I can try convincing her again?_

* * *

“That exam sucked,” JD whined all the way to their lockers. “None of the topics from the study guide were on the exam.”

Martha frowned, mumbling softly to herself, “…I thought it was okay.”

“Teachers pet,” JD playfully taunted.

Martha squeaked at being heard.

“Hey,” JD nudged Veronica, knocking her out of her daze. “What’d you think?”

Veronica shrugged, “It was fine.” She didn’t think she should mention that she’d received the highest grade in the class.

“Ugh, you too?”

The day dragged on with only two periods down and more exams to follow. The unlikely trio collected the items from their locker before bracing the congested hallway, fighting their way through rushing students when the crowd parted abruptly. Veronica looked up to see that just up ahead, Heather Chandler and her group of jocks, and Heathers, had broken out onto the scene.

Martha cowered back into the safety of the lockers while JD defiantly stood his ground with his arms crossed. Veronica was too infatuated, not immune to the Demon Queen’s drawl despite everything. There wasn’t time for Veronica to peel back like what was expected of her. From the jocks perspective, it appeared as if she were joining JD in his rebellion.

“Get out the way,” Kurt glared down at them.

Ram waved cutely, “Hey Veronica!”

“Dude!” Kurt elbowed his side, “She’s not one of us anymore, remember?”

“Oh,” Ram frowned. “Then move it.” Veronica could have gotten whiplash with how quickly his emotions turned.

“Make us.” JD stepped forward until he and Kurt were toe to toe.

Veronica futilely tugged on JD’s signature trench coat. “JD, let’s just go…please.”

Kurt snatched JD by his shirt collar, hand drawn back for a punch when the queen herself broke the tension with a fierce voice, “Let him go, Kurt.”

Veronica tried to meet Heather’s eye, but her gaze was fixed on Kurt. There was, however, something off about the way Heather carried herself this morning. She looked, bored, like she didn’t want to be here. And her eyes were darker than usual—her deviant spark was absent.

“But, Heather—”

“Let trench coat go, Kurt, he’s not worth it.”

Kurt glared at JD one more time but eventually obeyed. “Yeah whatever,” he huffed.

The crowd started to dissipate as Heather gestured for her group to move further down to wreak havoc elsewhere. On a spur of the moment decision Veronica grabbed Heather’s hand and pulled her aside.

Duke and Mac tried to be discrete as they look back at them.

“Hey,” Veronica said softly. “Thank you. I know you didn’t have to do that.”

The cloud was temporarily back, and Heather took the opportunity to narrow her eyes. “I didn’t do it for you.”

“I,” Veronica stumbled with a flush. “I know.”

Heather tried to take her hand back, but Veronica kept her anchored; she wasn’t going to let the moment slip.

“Are you okay?” Veronica tried a different angle. “You don’t seem like yourself.”

“And whose fault is that?” Heather hissed but seconds later she looked like she regretted her words. “I’ve got to go, they’re useless without me.”

Veronica watched Heather slip away into her realm of popularity, looking out of place, and just like that they were in different worlds once again. Heather had only taken a couple of steps, but Veronica felt as if she were miles away.

“Yo,” JD had the worst timing. “What was that about?”

“Did you ask her to let you back in?” Martha asked.

“What? No way, V wouldn’t do that she’s finally free. Right?”

“Yeah, no,” Veronica said, distracted as she watched Mac peel off from the group to go into the bathroom. “It was nothing, I still have one of her brushes is all…but, I’ll see you guys in gym. I have to use the bathroom.”

JD waved at her retreating back. “See yah!”

Veronica tried not to run into the bathroom and settled for a quick speed walk. She found Mac distracted with reapplying her makeup by the sink to notice her presence. Veronica did a quick sweep of the room before locking the door blindly.

“Eep!” Mac squealed at the sound of the lock snapping. “Veronica!” Her lipstick smudged outside the planned lines of her makeup.

“Sorry,” she wasn’t. “I just wanted to catch up with you, it’s been a while.”

She knew Mac would be the easiest to get through to.

Mac quickly corrected her makeup mishap, saying, “Yeah totally! We’ve missed you, err, well maybe not Duke though.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. She has watched the way Duke has basically skipped down the halls because of Veronica’s absence.

“And Heather, how’s she doing?” She tried to be subtle. “The truth would be nice.”

Mac couldn’t meet her eyes. “…she says she’s fine, but she hasn’t told Heather to shut up all day, and you saw what happened in the hallway. She’s losing her edge.”

“Yeah,” Veronica rubbed her arm sullenly. “And her bangs are parted on the wrong side today, she’s a mess.”

Mac starred at her for a moment too long.

“What?” Veronica frowned.

Mac tilted her head like a confused puppy. “Did something happen between you and Heather? You said no before but…you’re not yourself either.”

Veronica looked surprised. “Of course, I am.” Heather was the one with the problem, not her.

“What happened after the party?”

“Nothing!” Veronica’s face heated up.

“You have to give me something. I shouldn’t even be talking to you—I’m betraying Heather.” She lowered her voice towards the end.

“You’re not betraying her.”

“Still, you need to give me something. How else am I going to help you if I don’t know what’s going on?”

“Mac come on, I’m still one of you,” Veronica paused for a long moment and decided to confess, “…something did happen after the party—”

“I knew it!”

Veronica held her hands up. “I just…really messed up this time and she’s punishing me for a while until I can prove myself again.”

“How bad was your fight?”

Veronica’s shoulders sagged. “Really bad,” she looked away.

Mac paused. “Is it something you can’t talk about it?”

Veronica nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well,” Mac smiled softly. “If you need to talk, I’m here…just—”

“Don’t tell Heather. I know.”

Mac said, “We really do miss you. Hopefully Heather will forgive you for whatever you did, and we can all be friends again.”

“Maybe.”

For now, it didn’t seem possible.

* * *

“Hey Heather.”

“Oh, it’s you.”

Liz laughed. “Yeah.”

The school was disserted serve for the two of them as Heather made her way down the east wing of the school where the indoor track was located. Duke and Mac had left early to grab more comfortable clothes for their sleepover at Heathers. It was a weekday but since her parents were away on business Heather didn’t see the harm.

Heather had just neared the exit, dreading the brisk walk she’d have to make in the rain to get to her car when she spotted the new girl sitting on the floor against the brick painted wall. She planned on walking past her without a word but seeing Liz with her face buried in her book felt familiar.

“What’re you doing out here?”

“Just got out of track practice,” Liz said. “I’m waiting for the bus.”

Heather pushed up the strap of her purse further up her shoulder, asking, “Where do you live?”

“Uptown, Mason Park.”

Heather grinned wolfishly and whistled. “Impressive. That property is almost as nice as Eagleton. Where I live.”

“Of course, you do.” Liz look pleasantly amused.

“I knew you were a rich girl,” Heather confessed. “No car though?”

“It’s in a shop a couple cities over, my dad doesn’t trust anyone nearby to work on my Range Rover.”

Heather pulled out her keys swiftly and said “…let’s go,” over her shoulder.

“What?” Liz fumbled to gather her duffle bag and textbooks.

“I’m giving you a ride,” she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Don’t worry, next time you can pay me back with a ride in your Range.”

Liz didn’t argue as they rushed outside under the pelting raindrops. They made it inside in record time, but their hair was so soaked it stuck to their necks disgustingly. Heather turned on the heat when Liz shuddered dramatically to warm her body; rubbing her hands against her arms.

“Do you mind?” Liz gestured to the radio as Heather drove out of the lot.

“It’s fine.”

While Liz was busy searching for a decent station, Heather watched her. Using her peripheral, she analyzed how similar, yet different Liz was compared to Veronica. They both had chestnut hair, though Veronica’s was cropped much shorter than Liz’s mid shoulder length. And while Heather was haunted by dreams of honey doe eyes, the grassy green ones, flickering over the passing scenery, were unfamiliar but appealing.

Liz was obviously someone who brightened up a room. Well, at least, she was able to cheer Heather up in some way. This day, like all others recently, has been long, leaving her heavy. But when Liz is around things feel lighter—almost like when she’s around…

“Hey,” Liz said. “You missed the turn.”

“Shit, my fault.” Heather corrected her mistake.

“You okay?”

Heather nodded. “Which number is your house?”

“316.”

The ride up to Liz’s house was filled with a fantastic view of the trees in the sky and mystic lakes and fountains with statues of Greek gods out on several pristine lawns. When Heather pulled up to Liz’s domain, the shadow of the house covered them completely. The modern styled house was a delicate rose gold color; it looked like it was at least a three-story house.

There was a yapping chihuahua waiting for them right behind a clean glass sliding door in the front.

“What’s with you people and leaving your doors unlocked?”

Liz frowned, “Huh?”

“Get out of my car.” Heather ignored the question. “And don’t let me see you taking the bus again or I’ll make your life hell.”

“Thanks Heather.” Liz paused, leaving the door cracked just a bit. “…you want to maybe hang out for a while?”

“Excuse me?”

“…my parents are at work, and my older brother and sisters are away at college, so it gets kind of boring after a while.” Liz scratched her neck. “And it looks like you’ve had a tough day. We can talk about how ugly Erica’s haircut is.”

“That does sound like fun.” Heather said after a moment, “Okay. Just let me text Duke and Mac so they can get off my back about the sleepover tonight.”

“I don’t want to ruin your plans…”

“It’s fine, they wanted to go to this party tonight, but I wasn’t up for it. So now they can go.”

Liz said, “I’ve never been to a party.”

“You’re not missing much,” Heather said. “But your place is the perfect spot to throw one.”

“Okay,” Liz grinned goofily. “Let’s do it! Let’s throw a party at my place.”

“Why?”

“You’re a sad sack.” Liz said with a straight face. “I got the 911 about the Demon Queen, how you’ve made some kids transfer schools for so much as looking at you the wrong way. But I bumped into you at lunch and you didn’t even blink. So, this Friday night, we’re going to have fun.”

Heather looked disgusted. “Fun?”

“Big fun!” Liz said. “Come on.”

Heather cursed under her breath as she quickly executed her journey from her car to Liz’s front door through the rain. The dog jumped on Liz’s and hers legs respectively to get their attention.

“Hey Baxter, I missed you too buddy.” Liz pulled her dog away gently by the collar. “Sorry, he likes to jump when he’s excited.”

“It’s fine.”

Liz smirked, “Heather Chandler is a dog person.”

“Duh,” Heather rolled her eyes. “Who wants to be some gross cat lady?”

“Facts,” Liz mumbled.

Heather followed Liz’s cue and removed her Michael Kors rain boots, leaving them by the welcome mat.

“I’m starving, you want something to eat?”

Heather sluggishly worked on unzipping her winter coat, the white fur lined inside had gotten damp by the down pour outside so now she felt encumbered.

“Come on,” Liz yanked her further inside by the now undone lapels of her coat. “If the Heathers don’t go out tonight, you can still invite them over to hang with us. My mom won’t mind, she cooks plenty of food throughout the week. Enough to feed an army.”

Heather allowed herself to be dragged further inside the cozy house. It was nice to be taken care of for a change. At home her parents worked so much, only being home for holidays; they shower her with shinny presents as if it makes up for their lack of presence. And taking care of Duke and Mac was always a full-time job. Sometimes she thinks if she were to skip school for a day, it would set fire. Probably by the creepy trench coat kid Veronica loves to associate herself with.

Heather reflects on Liz pulling her around and calling the shots. If it were anyone else, they’d already be six feet under with her stiletto heels deep in their throat. Factually, only one person—now two—has ever gotten away with this behavior. But the specific memory of just who the person is burns like a cut being reopened.

“Get your bear paws off me,” Heather slapped the hand off her coat so she could fully remove it. “I’m coming.”

Liz wasn’t phased by the attitude, and her grin didn’t falter as she animatedly gestured with her hands as she spoke. “I’m so excited! Who should we invite?”

“It’s your party—”

“Our party,” Liz corrected.

Heather sighed, “…let me call Mac and Duke.”

It only took a few seconds for Mac to answer her facetime request.

“Heather, hi!” Mac smiled. “We have everything ready for the sleepover so whenever you’re ready we’ll just head over.”

“Change in plans. I’m at Liz’s house and I’ll probably be staying here for a while but if you two pillowcases still want to go to that college party, go without me.”

Duke’s face popped up. “What? You’re with Ram’s cousin? Why?”

“She kidnapped me.”

Liz shouted from inside the cabinet, “Not true!”

“She’s holding me hostage, forcing me to plan this party with her for Friday night.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Liz snickered. “And are nachos okay for a snack? Or are you trying to save your figure.”

Heather smirked. “My figure doesn’t need saving so nachos sound great. Extra cheese?”

“Finally, someone gets it!”

When she turned back to her phone Duke and Mac were starring at her with curious eyes. It was as if they didn’t recognize her.

“What?” Heather snapped.

Duke took charge of the camera. “We’re coming over, let’s blow the party and plan our own instead.”

“Really?” Liz asked.

“Oh yeah,” Duke had a mischievous grin that Heather didn’t like. “What you two are doing sounds much more interesting. Drop your location and we’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Duke ended the call before Heather could back out.

“They’re coming,” Liz sat beside her on the granite island table. “This is gonna be fun, right?”

Heather didn’t trust the crazed look for mischief in Duke’s eye just before the call ended. She’s known her friend since they were in diapers and so she knows how the girl can get when she has a scheme up her sleeves. In some ways, Duke was much more vicious than she was. It’s why Heather had to keep her in check with all the yelling and name calling.

Some people were absolute monsters if not kept in check by forces like her.

“Yeah,” she decided not to spook Liz with her suspicions. “Fun.”

* * *

The final call came when there was no more syrup to make anymore slushies to keep JD from leaving. They were at Veronica’s house sitting on her cramped two-seater couch in the living room watching some original Netflix movie that was actually pretty decent. Her mother had made them some microwave pizza bite size snacks and some popcorn for them to enjoy. It was still a school night, so they only had a couple more hours before it was time to call it quits.

“No more slushies, that’s my cue to blow this joint.” JD tossed his empty cup into the trash from where he leaned half on Veronica’s shoulder, stiff from his weight, and the arm of the couch where his feet swung aimlessly.

Veronica shoved him hard enough to fall to the carpet floor, barely missing the glass table. “You’re only using us from our slushie machine, huh?”

“Duh,” JD said obviously. “Why’d you think I had a thing for you. Not because I actually liked you but for your slushie machine.”

Veronica hit him upside the head with one of the couch pillows while Martha giggled hysterically. A few months ago, they never would have been able to joke about the topic so freely so it was nice that they could now. When he had first expressed his interest in her at the 711 Veronica had put a stop to it quickly and let him know she was only interested in being friends; plus, Heather would kill her.

It took a while, filled with awkward encounters in the halls, until they were finally able to stay friends.

“Seriously, thanks for having me over but I have to get back before dad flips out. He’s already a dick, I don’t want to give him more reasons to make my life miserable.”

“Don’t worry,” Martha said. “We’re graduating soon, then you won’t even have to worry about it.”

JD nodded, “Yeah.” He pulled on his worn combat style boots and headed for the door. “Oh, almost forgot. You remember the girl I was talking to?”

“Carrie?”

“She and I hung out last night,” JD gushed. “It was awesome, she totally gets all my conspiracies! And she has this good one about the pigs at this farm by her house, where—it’s better when she tells it.”

Veronica laughed at how lovesick her friend was. “I’m sure it is.”

“Anyway, she wants to meet you guys. So, we have to plan something soon because I want to know what you guys think of her, okay?”

“Of course,” Martha said dutifully.

Veronica shrugged, “Why not? I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“That’s the spirit. I’ll see you guys later; have a good night.”

They said goodbye as he left the house to brave the weather outside.

“How long can you stay over for?” Veronica asked.

“Probably another hour or two, it’s only six o’clock but my mom doesn’t like me driving so late at night.”

“That’s enough time for another movie!”

Martha laughed, “Fine. Just let me use the bathroom really quick and then we can start one. But make sure this one has a happy ending; the movie last week was really sad.”

“How is Lion King sad?”

“Mufasa doesn’t make it!” Martha looked like she was tearing up.

Veronica tried not to roll her eyes; she really did. “…fine, I’ll look for a happier movie.”

“Thank you!” Martha perked up really quickly for someone who looked like they were about to burst into tears seconds ago.

Veronica grumbled to herself in her friends absence and took the opportunity to stretch out on the couch as she flicked through the movie options. She was contemplating between some weird kissing booth romance and an edgier film when her phone vibrated with an incoming facetime request. It was strange because the only people who ever call her are Martha and JD, and her parents who are sleep upstairs.

JD would never be on the phone while driving and she doubts Martha is calling her from the toilet, so she cautiously picks up her phone. Her eyes go wide when she finds a picture of Heather drunkenly slumped on her shoulder. In the picture Veronica sits stiff; she remembers being terrified that night. It was the first time she had hung out with all the Heathers and Chandler had too much to drink and ended up passing out on her, Veronica had been too terrified to move in fear of waking her up. She knew Heather was a monster when she was wake so she didn’t want to be the one to force her awake too soon. Duke had been the one to take the picture and she had laughed maniacally throughout the entire night as Veronica suffered.

Veronica realized she had been starring at the screen too long and soon enough the call would die out on its own. She almost dropped her phone behind the couch as she struggled to sit up, making sure her hair was somewhat presentable, and answered.

“H-Heather, are you—”

She didn’t see Heather on the other side. Well she did but she wasn’t exactly alone.

“Come on, just try it! It’s really good I promise.”

“No,” Heather shook her head. “It smells worse than Andy Coopers shoes in gym class.”

“You’re so mean! I low key love it.”

It was Heathers phone, but someone else was holding it so Veronica could have a perfect view of Heather and the new girl, Liz, haggling each other at a fantastic granite kitchen counter. The décor looked fancy and very much expensive. Veronica knew it wasn’t Heather’s house because of the lime painted kitchen walls. Heather once described the color as the reject that couldn’t make it into the rainbow.

“It’s not that bad Heather,” Mac’s voice sounded far away.

Veronica could see the exact moment when Heather gave in. Apparently, so could Liz because she grinned so bright Veronica almost had to look away.

“My hands are useless though,” Heather was kneading some kind of dough in a glass bowl. “Let me wash them really quick.”

Liz scooped something brown and clumpy with a tinge of white powder onto a silver spoon. “That’s stupid, here just try some.”

Liz fed Heather with ease, keeping her other hand underneath her chin in case she dropped anything. Heather looked shocked, and Veronica expected her to berate the girl when her eyes suddenly sparked.

“Holy shit.”

Liz looked smug. “Right?”

“It’s not terrible.”

“It’s amazing,” Liz ate the rest of it from the same spoon. “Oatmeal and cheesecake is the new hot trend, mark my words.”

“It’s so unhealthy, you doused it in powdered sugar.”

Liz said, “It’s a comfort food too.”

“I don’t need comfort.” Heather looked away.

“You totally do,” Liz was saying something else, but the camera was pulled out of the kitchen into what looked like a living room area.

Duke’s face showing up on the camera sent a chill down her spin. “Hey V, are you okay? You look a little pale there.”

“Heather,” Veronica frowned. “What’s going on? Why are you calling me from Heather’s phone?”

“I just wanted to show you a glimpse so you can finally understand.”

“Understand what?” Veronica asked innocently.

“Don’t you get it? We’re happy without you, Sawyer.” Duke’s words pierced through her. “You’re not coming back, it’s over. You’re never going to be more than the loser that you are. The only reason you were added to the group was because we were using you to get back at Dumptruck, and what better way to destroy her than having her betrayed by her best friend?”

Veronica shook her head. “That’s not true.”

“It is. Get it through your thick head. Haven’t you ever wondered why we brought you into the group? We were just using you.” Duke smiled delightfully. “The whole thing was Heather’s idea, you know?”

“No,” she denied.

Duke laughed, “Shit you didn’t know? Even before you got us out of detention with Fleming, Heather already knew about your penmanship skills and planned on using you to stir up trouble.”

She tried to block out Duke’s taunting words. It couldn’t be true. Heather told her that she invited Veronica into the group because of the light she carried. But then again, Veronica was drunk most of the night so maybe her memory isn’t very reliable.

“Mac’s my friend—” she was at least sure of that.

“Oh please, do you really think Mac cares about you? She only feels sorry for you. She’s always had a thing for strays.” Duke fixed her with a look. “But the new girl, Lizzie—that’s what Heather calls her—she’s a keeper. She actually deserves to be in our group. She lives in an amazing neighborhood, not that trailer park you’re from, and she has the guts it takes to run with the wolves. She won’t get trampled like you did.”

Veronica felt her throat burn with explicit words she wanted to release but, doubt kept them at bay.

“Think about it, we’ve already replaced you and you’ve only been gone for what…a few days? You didn’t mean anything to us. You don’t mean anything to Hea—”

Veronica ended the call abruptly and tossed her phone aside as if it burned to hold it. Duke’s words wouldn’t leave her mind, and instead they kept playing over and over like a broken record. Veronica’s breathing picked up, causing her to heave violently to the point where she had to clutch her chest in an attempt to stop the pain. She fell to the floor, the heel of her foot clipping the glass table causing it to shudder and eventually making the remaining snacks roll to the ground.

“Hey, what was that noise?” Martha’s voice sounded muffled, as if Veronica were drowning under water.

And that’s how Martha found her, curled up pathetically on the floor and shaking violently; breaking into a sweat.

“Veronica, oh my,” Martha slide to the floor in record time and pulled her best friend’s head into her lap. “Are you okay?”

Veronica shook her head, “…it hurts…Martha…I can’t, I can’t—”

“Focus on my counting and breathe in slowly with each number. Okay?” Martha rubbed her shoulders to comfort her. “One…two…three…”

As Martha counted up gently, it was her soothing voice that allowed Veronica’s breathing to regulate back to normal. There was a moment where Martha had stopped counting and just held Veronica close to her, rocking back and forth.

After what felt like hours, Veronica carefully dispatched herself from Martha’s lap until she was sitting across from her Indian style. Her face burned with embarrassment. She ran a hand through her messy hair, trying to assuage it to make herself look a little less crazed.

“Sorry about freaking out like that, I’m okay now,” Veronica avoided Martha’s worried gaze. “…how lame was that, huh? Losing it like that.”

Martha whispered shakily, “Veronica. You’re crying.”

Veronica didn’t realize it until Martha called her out for it. “Oh?” She used her sleeve to remove the salty tears from her face. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize…” Martha opened her mouth a couple of times, contemplating what to say. “…do you want to talk about it?”

“…I,” she wanted to vent but she knew Martha couldn’t give her the reassurance she needed. “Not really, no.” She settled for.

“Okay,” Martha left it at that. “I’ll get you some tissues for your face, I’ll be right back.” She patted her on the back and checked her breathing one more time before stepping out towards the kitchen.

When Martha’s prying eyes were no longer on her, Veronica pulled her knees up to her chest and found it acceptable to fall apart again. She dropped her face into the space between her knees. Of course, she wanted to talk about what was going on, but she didn’t want to betray Heather’s trust by telling people what went down between them after the party.

How pathetic was she? Protecting the very person who caused her to have a panic attack. But part of her wanted to believe that everything Duke said was a lie, so instead she’d hold on to what Heather had confessed and take it to be sincere. If she doesn’t hold onto Heather’s words Veronica’s sure she’ll break.

And even if she does betray Heather and tell her friends, it won’t help. JD hates the Heather’s, he’d only tell her that he knew they’d hurt her eventually, and Martha would keep her comments to herself and just give her pity.

_You didn’t mean anything to us…you don’t mean anything to Hea…_

Veronica had ended the call before Duke could say what had been circling inside her head since the day the Heathers took her in.

Maybe she truly was nothing to Heather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be called, Stage Three: Distance.
> 
> Updates will be on Sunday nights or afternoons. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Stage Three: Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Heather take some much needed personal days.

**Unrequited Love?**

**Stage Three: Distance**

* * *

_December 5th (double entry)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Martha will not leave me alone._

_In all honesty, yes, I did have a mild panic attack a few hours ago but I’m fine now. There is no reason for Martha to call her parents and make up a lie so she can spend the night to keep an eye on me. And I’m not being paranoid here, she’s watching me. The dark shadow under the bathroom door outside the hallway is evidence enough. What does she expect me to do in here anyway? I’m not going to hurt myself and I have everything under control now._

_The whole reason I went into a panic was because I let Duke get in my head with all those stupid lies about Heather. I know none of it’s true, but the thought of Heather seeing me as nothing makes my chest tight. I was weak, but I’m stronger now. I know it was all a lie, Heather told me the truth and even though we’re not speaking right now I will hold her to it—_

* * *

“Veronica.”

The soft knock at the door alerted Veronica that her time was up. She shuffled around the tiny half-bathroom until she settled for the dry spot underneath the sink cabinet to stowaway her diary for safe keeping.

“Yeah?” Veronica grabbed a toothbrush and paste to make it look like she was performing her nightly duties.

Martha’s voice was muffled on the other side, “Can I come in?”

Veronica rolled her eyes but said, with a mouthful of paste, “Okay.”

The door opened, allowing light to shine in, but it did nothing to reveal the truth to Martha.

“Veronica.” She repeated.

Veronica spit out the remaining paste. “Yeah?” She looked at her friend’s reflection in the mirror.

Martha looked anxious as she tugged helplessly on her shirt sleeve.

“Can we talk now? I’m worried about you.”

Veronica bought some time to think by putting her toiletries away. She flicked the light off when she was done, walking past Martha, and heading up to her room. The creaky stairs were comforting as she ascended to her sanctuary, but there was only a moment of peace before she reached her room; Martha on her trail. And with Martha, came the field of questions Veronica didn’t have the courage to ask herself.

Martha closed the door to seal her doom.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know,” Veronica mumbled. “Maybe a panic attack, I guess? I’ve never had one until now.”

“What caused it? You were fine when I left, but then I come back and you’re on the floor shaking and crying. Did you and JD get into a fight or something?”

“No! It has nothing to do with him.”

Veronica knows how Martha is still optimistic about her and JD getting together in the near future. Even blatantly told her in confidence, what was going on with him and Carrie probably wouldn’t last. Because apparently to Martha, JDonica was endgame.

“Can we just.” Veronica steeled herself not to shout. “Can we please not talk about this tonight? I’m exhausted and we have school tomorrow—”

Martha scoffed, “You are not going anywhere tomorrow.”

“Martha—”

“A panic attack, Veronica!” Martha raised her voice; something she never did unless she was squealing too loud over some romance movie or show. “This is serious. Your parents…”

Veronica said, “Don’t tell them! Please. They have enough to worry about and I don’t want to add more wood to the fire.”

Martha hesitated. “Fine. But there is no way you’re going to school. You can stay here and get some rest tomorrow. I’ll call you in between each class to make sure you’re okay and walk over during lunch.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Martha said. “I want to help because you’re my best friend and I know you’d do the same.”

Veronica couldn’t argue. “Can I please sleep now?” She rubbed her eyes to force them awake.

“Yeah,” Martha deflated. “I’ll sleep on the floor or use the old air mattress you keep stowed in your closet.”

“Okay.”

“…I’m gonna take a shower but I’ll see you in a bit.”

Veronica waited until she couldn’t hear Martha’s footsteps along the old wood floor before she fell backwards into bed with a groan. It was so obvious that Martha was going to call JD and tell him what happened during her _shower_. Veronica could expect a text or likely a call from him the following morning and maybe he’d visit after school with Martha.

Veronica sighed exaggeratively and flipped on her side. She forced her thoughts to flicker into a dull flame so she could allow sleep to take over.

* * *

The next day Veronica kept her promise to Martha and decided to stay home from school. But she wasn’t doing it because of the panic attack, it was mostly because she didn’t feel like running into Duke. She didn’t think she could constrain herself from punching the smug smirk off her stupid prissy face.

She told her parents she wasn’t feeling well on Wednesday, and Thursday, and because she was caught up with all her school work they didn’t make much of a fuss. But during her time off Veronica actually did continue to work on some homework and class projects just because she was bored. Most of the time she was interrupted. Martha called her every 45 minutes between each class and popped up during her lunch period to check up on her.

JD came to visit her once during gym, but they just watched TV until it was time for him to go. He did gush more about this infamous Carrie that Veronica was kind of looking forward to meeting.

“She’s amazing, I’m telling you!” JD’s words from his Wednesday visit played over in her mind. “She’s like, supernatural or something. Out of this world.”

Veronica tried not to gag and instead gave him her unconditional support. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

When she wasn’t being bombarded by her overly protective friends or doing schoolwork, she thought a lot about Heather. She daydreamed of what she’d be doing, and who’d she be harassing today, what outfit she’d picked out.

A small part of her wondered if Heather even noticed she was gone.

Veronica didn’t find it weird, how much she thought about Heather, because they were friends. And she should care about her friends, it was no different than how Martha was fussing over her.

There was one situation where Veronica, in a lapse of judgement, almost called Heather. Luckily common sense kicked in before she could find her contact name. What would she even say to her? Would she ask if Heather purposely made Duke call her so she could make her jealous of whatever was going on with her and the new girl?

Not that Veronica was jealous.

“They’re not even a thing…no way.” Veronica mumbled into her thick blankets. “…she can’t be over me that fast it’s only been six days.” She curled into a ball to suppress the urge to shudder.

She shouldn’t even care what Heather was up to or with who. But despite this, she couldn’t ignore the joy she felt at the thought of Heather trying to make her jealous. People only tried to obtain that specific reaction when they still harbored feelings for the recipient.

“Does your stomach still hurt?” Her mother asked, breaking her from her daze, as she leaned against the frame of the door.

“Y-yeah.” Veronica got up from her fetal position to sit up straight like an adult. “It does.”

Alice walked over to run her hand over her daughters forehead. She let out a subtle hum.

“You’re not warm anymore and you don’t look sick.”

Veronica laughed nervously. “It’s more of an internal thing, ya know?”

While crafting up marvelous notes was her specialty, lying was not.

“Ya know? Since when do you say that?”

Veronica looked away. “…I don’t.”

It was a phrase Heather used when she was irritated.

“…I don’t know what’s going on with you, but you’re not sick. Is there a reason why you don’t want to go to school, bug?”

Veronica groaned at the nickname. “Please don’t call me that. I’m not five anymore.”

“Even when you’re eighty and wearing diapers you’ll always be my little bug. So come on, what’s going on with you? Are you being bullied?”

“No mom—”

“Then what’s going on? I thought everything was going great. What happened to that nice girl who stayed over for dinner? Heather.”

Veronica had almost forgot about the unfortunate dinner party and her guests. The Heather’s were helping give her a make over when her parents interrupted and asked them to stay for dinner. It was nothing short of a disaster. Her parents spent the night telling embarrassing stories about her which only gave Duke more information to tease her with.

“Yeah, Mac is really nice,” she said simply.

Alice shook her head. “No, the other Heather. Marry Chandler’s daughter.”

Veronica gaped. “You thought Heather Chandler was _nice_?”

“Her mother was awful in high school, so stuck up, but she did raise a good daughter. While you and the other girls were bickering with your father about nonsense, Heather helped me with the dishes. And gave me some great tips on applying mascara.”

Veronica laughed in amazement. “Of course, she did.”

Heather never failed to surprise her.

“Veronica, sweetie. You’ve been out of school for two days, so I need you to help me out here.” Her mother tussled her already messy hair. “Can you go to school tomorrow? It’s only Friday. Just eight hours and you can come back home and hide out all you want, how’s that sound?”

“I can do that.”

Alice smiled. “Good. And if you’re still feeling terrible, we can have a day dedicated to you and me.”

“That…doesn’t sound awful.”

“Thank you, sometimes I do have good ideas.” Alice kissed her forehead before getting up.

Veronica tugged at the loose strands on her bedspread when her diary, black leather case and all, was thrown on her lap. She clutched the book like it was a life line and sent her mother a curious look.

“I found it on the toilet lid in the bathroom downstairs. Thought maybe your father moved it by accident while cleaning because you’re not one to misplace your diary.”

Veronica nodded. “Thank you.”

“I have to go to work, but I’ll see you tonight for dinner. Stake and pasta.” She said. “Have a good day I love you.”

“Love you too, mom.”

* * *

On Friday morning Veronica forced herself to get ready for whatever shit show school would bring. She was finishing packing up her bookbag for class when footsteps outside her room jarred her.

“I’m getting ready mom!” Veronica didn’t turn around. “I’m not going to back out.”

“Hey, not your mom but I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Martha said from the doorway. “And you don’t have to push yourself. Are you sure you’re okay to go into school today? You could just take off the rest of the week. It’s already Friday.”

Veronica pulled on the signature blue blazer. “I can’t afford to skip class today, Martha. I have an anatomy quiz for lecture and then lab right after. Plus, I promised mom I’d go. Don’t worry, I will be fine.”

“Okay…but I’ll walk with you to each class. After school I have a book club meeting to discuss which romance novel we’ll be reading next, so JD will be taking you home. He even convinced his dad to let him use the car because he knows you don’t like riding on his bike.”

In reality, Heather never wanted her riding on that _death trap;_ so, Veronica made sure to steer clear.

“I’m not unstable Martha. I can function on my own and I’m not going to hurt myself.” Veronica snapped. “Panic attacks are normal—”

“Well you’re not talking about what caused it so now we have to watch you!” Martha acted out of character. “You have to tell us what’s wrong so we can prevent this from happening again.”

Veronica ignored her in favor of rummaging around her room for her bubble coat for the snow outside. She was caught off guard by Martha’s abrasiveness and needed time to regroup. Gone was her best friend who would simply take her at her word and leave it at that.

“You don’t talk to me anymore. Not recently. Ever since Heather,” she watched Veronica carefully for any change in emotion, but her back was facing her. “…ever since she kicked you out. When you came back to us, I thought things would go back to normal but now I feel like I’m losing you—so yes. Forgive me if I want to talk about what’s bothering you.”

Veronica fell short. “…it’s nothing.”

“That wasn’t nothing Veronica. The sooner you realize that the sooner we can move forward.” Martha snatched her bag. “JD’s waiting for us outside.”

Veronica suppressed the urge to scream by stomping down the stairs harder than usual. Her father gave her a strange look when she made it down, but Veronica brushed his worry off with a kiss goodbye.

True to Martha’s words, JD was outside with his father’s old beat up pick-up truck. Veronica gratefully took the seat in the back to further isolate herself.

“Hey, how’re you feeling?” JD asked right away. “Does your stomach still hurt or whatever?”

“Huh?”

“You’re having…err. Girl problems or something?” JD looked incredibly uncomfortable and could barely meet her eye as he drove off. “That’s what Martha told me. Right?”

Veronica caught Martha’s eye in the mirror and hoped she could see how grateful she was for not telling JD the truth of her panic attack. Martha must have understood because she sent her a soft smile before looking away.

“Yeah, I feel a lot better now after resting for a few days.” Veronica looked at Martha’s profile. “Thank you.”

JD turned on the radio to avoid any awkward silences. “So? What’s everyone up to this weekend?”

“Oh!” Martha perked up. “My literature club is having a movie night, on Saturday, at Lake Spell. The theme is going to be drive-in based. We’re getting a large tarp to hang down some trees, Tracey is bringing her projector, and we’re going to have a bonfire with smores! You two should come.”

JD sighed. “Can’t. I have to help dad in the shop, pay off my _debt _for him letting me borrow his car for the week.”

“That sucks. I’m sorry.” Veronica said. “You didn’t have to—”

“It’s fine, Vee! Besides, Carrie isn’t too crazy about my bike in the winter either. She’s worried we might slip on some black ice, so this is actually a better option over all.”

Martha turned around to smile at her. “He’s out. Guess that just leaves you and me. What do you say?”

“Yeah,” Veronica finally felt like herself again. “You’re bringing the sodas.”

* * *

It was weird walking into school after being gone for so long. She thought things would be different, but everything was pretty much the same. Well, that’s not necessarily true. Sure, those nerdier than her still avoided her gaze (Martha called it the Heather branding effect) and Ram and Kurt threw stupid insults her way, but the Heather’s were missing their golden goose (golden Heather?).

Veronica longed for the few moments in the hall where she could watch Heather Chandler parade in her cute short skirts, parting the crowd with her presence alone. It was a transcending experience. Sometimes she felt like she was floating, like she’d left her body.

But today, on this chaotic day, watching Duke lead the pack upset her stomach. It struck her more as a betrayal than odd when she saw Duke and Mac parting the hallways without Heather. They were obviously missing a third, but the effect was still massive. At least, it was to the rest of the school. But Veronica felt like she was being jipped.

“Where’s Heather?” Veronica asked, trying to mask her outrage.

Duke didn’t have half the charisma Heather had walking down the hall. This wasn’t what she longed to see after long hours in a stuffy classroom with boring teachers and boring lectures.

“She hasn’t been in school since Tuesday,” Martha gushed. “It’s been so peaceful…well, as peaceful as it can get.”

JD nodded, “Yeah. Her minions are doing a good job of maintaining the hierarchy.”

The mathletes being jammed into lockers, curtesy of Duke and her demands, proved JD’s statement to be true. Even if Chandler wasn’t there at the moment someone would take her place.

“Can’t you do something?” JD fixed her with a look. “You’re a Heather still.”

“What—” she started to deny.

“You’re glued to that damn blazer!”

Heather had given it to her, but she settled for, “I like it. And a wardrobe change doesn’t make me a Heather. They won’t listen to me.”

And she wasn’t looking forward to speaking with Duke again. It was nothing but luck that the Heather’s didn’t notice her as they continued their parade down the halls.

“Duke is worse than Heather.” JD paused to analyze his words. “I take it back. No one is worse than her.”

“Let’s just enjoy our freedom,” Martha said. “Who knows how long Heather will be gone.”

A voice from behind them said, “She’ll be back on Monday.”

They turned around, startled, as the new girl from the cafeteria incident answered them. Veronica hadn’t seen much of her since then, granted she hasn’t been to school for most of the week; but still, she didn’t know what to think. Martha thought it was a miracle, her surviving an encounter with Heather, just like the rest of the school, they called her the girl who lived (a great play on Harry Potter started by the quidditch club sport geeks). And JD hasn’t said much but Veronica can assume he thinks it’s badass how she stood up to Heather even though that’s not what happened.

But even though she didn’t know her, the new girl gave Veronica bad vibes for some reason.

Veronica sucked her teeth and asked, “Excuse me?”

_What kind of person just interrupts a conversation that doesn’t involve them?_

“Hey.” JD betrayed her by being friendly with her enemy. “You’re Ram’s cousin from Texas, right? He’s a dick but I like to give everyone a chance, regardless of their shitty relatives.”

“I appreciate that…”

“I’m JD, at your service.” He did a lame bow.

“You can call me Liz.” She looked at Martha. “You’re Martha, right? We have calculus together with Miss Fleming second period.”

Martha smiled sheepishly at being noticed.

“And you’re—”

“Sawyer,” Veronica said bluntly.

“Right.” Liz looked at her strangely.

“Heather?” JD broke their staring contest to remind them of the topic.

Liz jumped. “Oh yeah! Back on Monday, she’s taking some personal days—”

“Personal days,” JD repeated with a gross outlook. “You make it sound like a job she’s taking a break from.”

“Isn’t it though?” Liz grinned.

“How do you know what Heather’s doing?” Veronica frowned.

“I texted her.” Liz paused. “Well I asked Mac, and she relayed the message to me. I asked Heather to hang out though, since I haven’t seen her in so long and she sent me her address, so I guess that’s an invitation?”

Veronica flinched. She’s only been to Heather’s house once, but it was only to bring Heather back after she drunk too much. Veronica had to sneak through the back to avoid her mother. Why is it that Liz gets a proper invitation and can go in broad day light without a problem?

“You’re friends with the Demon Queen?”

“She’s not that bad.” Silence answered her. “It’s true!”

Veronica narrowed her eyes as a strange feeling entered the pit of her stomach. She knew Heather wasn’t always terrible but why did Liz also know that rare fact?

“Did you need something?” Veronica asked rather rudely.

Liz didn’t seem to catch her tone however, and grinned, “Yes actually! I’m throwing a party at my place tonight, everyone is invited. I’m trying to bring everyone from school together, try to get rid of the usual cliques.”

“That’s sweet.” Martha smiled.

Veronica scoffed. “Ambitious.”

“Very.” JD grinned. “I like it. We should go!”

“We can’t.” Veronica said quickly. “We’re having movie night.”

JD frowned, “Since when—ouch!” Veronica stepped on his foot discretely.

“O-oh.” Martha caught on quicker than JD ever would. “I totally forgot. She’s right.”

Liz didn’t look entirely convinced but didn’t press. “Well, if you change your mind, you’re all invited—spread the word. My address and the time for the party will be all over my snap. Enjoy your movie night if your plans don’t change.”

JD watched her walk off. “She seems really nice.”

Veronica glared at him, causing JD to shrink away with his hands raised in surrender.

“Now what’d I do?”

“Nothing!” Veronica hissed, turning her back to him to glare at Liz’s retreating back instead.

JD whispered, “Were you always this crazy when I had a crush on you? Maybe you _should_ stay home for a few more days.”

“Hey. Good call on ditching the party.” Martha caught their attention. “Heather’s going. _The _Heather.”

“What?” Veronica spun back around. “How do you know?”

“I follow her on Snapchat,” she handed Veronica her phone to see. “She’s mean but her stories are actually really funny and insightful.”

There was a seven second picture, saved from the camera roll approximately three days ago, of Heather pouting. Veronica was stunned by the light make-up that made Heather look even more beautiful than she ever did with her usual dosage. And her straight hair, obviously just blow dried, made Veronica want to take a screen shot. If it wasn’t for Liz leaning her head on Heather’s shoulder (and it being Martha’s phone) she would have saved the picture.

Liz had a bright grin as she leaned into Heather, the caption reading _‘she’s forcing me to go to her party this Friday night’_.

“We’re going.” Veronica looked determined.

Martha gulped at the look on her friends face. “Why the sudden change in heart?”

“Who cares!” JD threw his arms around them. “I’ve got a good feeling about this, and I’ve been waiting for the perfect opportunity to introduce you guys to Carrie.”

“W-we’re seriously going?” Martha looked like she was about to faint and for good reason.

“Yes.” Veronica and JD said simultaneously.

Martha gulped. “…oh boy.”

Parties involving Heather Chandler and Veronica Sawyer didn’t usually end well for Martha.

* * *

Liz walked up the primp polished stone steps leading upwards into what some people might call a castle but to her it was the house of Heather Chandler. Liz hasn’t seen her since she decided to take a break from school for some unknown reason, and if Liz is being honest; she missed having Heather around. The Demon Queen had wedged her way into her heart and Liz was fine with it. So, to get her fix, Liz had texted Heather hours ago asking when they could hang out again. Heather didn’t respond with words, but Liz received a pin dropped location in her messages.

Liz pressed the doorbell once she reached the gigantic wooden door that was decorated with unique patterns and abstract figures.

“Hello,” an older woman opened the door.

Liz was momentarily unprepared as she stood across from Heather’s doppelganger. The woman oozed with confidence, and beauty. Her voluminous blonde hair was a tad darker than Heather’s, falling down her shoulders in magnificent waves. Her narrow chin and sharp face, smoothed of any wrinkles from old age, looked like the Greeks had sculpted it themselves.

The woman was wearing a simple silk robe, but Liz felt underdressed in her presence.

“Uhm,” it had been a moment too long and Liz felt anxious under those critical blue eyes that could rival Heather’s own. “H-hi. I’m Elizabeth, Heather’s friend from school…Elizabeth Sweeney.”

Liz knew a miracle must have happened when the woman’s lips turned up into an almost smile.

“Sweeney, as in Ram’s little cousin from Texas? I’m very close with his mother and yours actually. I’ve been meaning to reach out to Vicky, but I wanted to let her settle in. How’s she doing? Still slumming it at those underpriced country clubs?”

“You know my mom?”

“Of course, we went to boarding school together. She’s a dear family friend.”

Liz felt more relaxed to say, “She goes to the club in Cleveland for the cheap drinks even though she could use dads Lake Forest membership.”

“That sounds like Vicky,” she laughed. “It’s nice that Heather has other friends that don’t share her name, it’s dreadful differentiating them when they all get together in a group.”

“Tell me about it.”

“You can call me Marry,” she held the door open and Liz felt as if she passed a test. “Come inside please, you can leave your coat in the closet right there. We usually have our maid here, but she has the week off for her birthday and Heather insisted on giving her extra time off.”

Liz smiled at the gesture.

“Are you by any chance free this Sunday afternoon?”

Liz nodded. “Yes. Why?”

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen Vicky and I know Heather could use a break so how about we have a girls day out and go to the Lake Forest Country Club? We can invited the other Heather’s as well and make a day out of it.”

“That actually sounds pretty great!” Liz grinned. “But I should ask Heather just in case.”

“Of course. I’ve kept you long enough, Heather’s room is upstairs the last door on the right. Ignore the loud music, she’s going through a rebellious phase.”

Liz took her boots off, leaving them at the bottom of the stairs, before she carefully made her way up the cream-colored spiral staircase. She followed the wood floor until she reached the last room on the right. Just as Marry had explained, there was loud music blaring from behind the unmarked door (she half expected a _do not enter _sign).

“Does it count as rebellious if the music is classical?” Liz asked herself.

“Yes,” a soft voice made her jump. “Mom hates Mozart. Hessa knows mom likes Beethoven better.”

Liz held her hand to her chest as she examined the tiny child with way too much sass. It was like another miniature Heather but this one was far more adorable and had light brown hair pulled into an elegant French braid.

The music lowered just a bit, the only warning, before Heather’s door opened.

Heather frowned, “Maggie stop bothering my guest, you’re ruining the acoustics.”

“Sorry Heather,” Maggie said, sullenly looking down at her cute pink socks.

Heather pursed her lips. “…but since you’re ruining the acoustics that makes my rebellion a lot better so I should be thanking you.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Heather smiled and it was so pure and real, Liz was stunned. “Once this loser leaves you can help me even more by telling the old lady you want to switch to public school too.”

Maggie showed off her gaped teeth with a smile. “Okay!”

Heather watched the child room off to hopefully tell their mother the striking news.

“That kid’s gonna make so many people’s lives miserable someday.” Heather said gleefully before walking back into her room.

Liz took the cue and followed, closing the door. “Hey, I didn’t know you had a little sister.”

“She’s my pride and joy.” There was no sarcasm. “I don’t bring her up much, only you and the Heather’s know about her and maybe Ram and Kurt from mom. I value my privacy when it comes to her.”

Heather turned off the music so they could talk easier.

“I get that.” Liz leaned against a desk in the room. “Why’d you tell her to ask to switch to a public school? You go to one.”

“I used to go to private school for a while, but I decided to switch.”

Liz frowned. “Why?”

Heather ignored her. “How’s school going? Has it set fire yet without me?”

“…no, it’s still kicking. Everyone misses you.”

“Don’t lie, it’s annoying.”

“Well, I miss you. Duke is just a terror for the sake of stirring up shit and being manipulative, but you’re creative with your craft.”

Heather smirked. “My craft. I like the sound of that.”

“Okay, relax, pull your panties back up.” Liz said. “I do miss you but, I came over to talk more about the party. I invited a lot of people at school, and Mac’s whole cheerleading squad will be there, so it should be a nice turn out. You’re still going, right?”

“Obviously. I told you I was.” Heather said bluntly.

“You sure you’re up for it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Liz hesitated. “…you’re sad. I haven’t known you long, so I don’t want to overstep or anything—”

“Then don’t—”

“But you said you need people close to you to be honest.” Liz said in a quick breath. “You put Duke in charge without batting an eye and the only thing that could cause you to make a lapse in judgement call like that is either you’re going through an identity crisis or you had a bad break up. And I know you are confident in who you are so that leaves the ladder.”

Heather pounced like a vicious lion, coming so close to Liz’s face she could feel the anger radiating off.

She’d struck a nerve.

“Apparently I’ve been way too lenient with you. So, it’s time for me to put you back in your place. I am—umf!”

Liz tackled Heather into a crippling bear hug. Heather gasped in shock at the unfamiliar gesture but struggled to break free once she regained her bearings.

“What are you, mental? Get off of me!” Heather hissed. “You’re like made of bricks for someone so skinny!”

Liz took the cowardly way out and spoke into Heather’s shoulder. “I don’t care if you ruin my life at school because of this. I may be wrong in saying this, I’ve only known your for a few days, but you’re not what they make you out to be. You’re not a monster or a bitch or the Demon Queen. And whoever broke your heart is an idiot who doesn’t deserve you.”

Heather was finally able to shove her away, but Liz noticed a hint of shine in her eyes.

“…don’t worry about it. I’m getting over he—it.” Heather covered quickly. “Why do you think I’m cutting class?”

“They go to our school?” Liz asked. “…who—”

“Let’s not.”

Liz nodded. “Okay.”

Heather collapsed backwards on her mountain of pillows with a sigh. “What are you wearing to the party tonight?”

“This?” She pointed to her quickly thrown together outfit that consisted of jeans and a hoodie.

“Ugh,” Heather rolled her eyes. “Do I have to do everything?”

“You literally haven’t helped me plan this party at all. Mac did all the decorating, even Duke got the drinks, you’ve just been complaining and eating all the food.”

“Nope,” Heather jumped up and went to her closet. “I’ve been pacing myself for this one task because I knew it would take a miracle to make you look party ready.”

“Hey!” Liz huffed. “I’m not that bad.”

Heather held up two equally provocative dresses that made Liz’s face heat up. “Blue or black?”

“Black,” Liz said easily.

Heather sighed. “What would you do without me?”

Liz winced as the black dress was tossed aside carelessly.

“Blue. You failed the test.”

Liz was in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting to those who did. Just responding to one comment on the last chapter by Odd1Out: I do agree that Heather deserves a lot more love and yes unfortunately Veronica will continue to be an idiot for a long time. She has to get worse before she gets better.
> 
> I’m trying to bring out a darker side of Veronica in this, something that’s much more selfish. So, it may look seem like Veronica and Heather have switched places here.
> 
> And I wanted to give Heather a little sister, I feel like she’d be really good with her for some reason.
> 
> Updates will continue to be on Sunday’s (morning-afternoon-night)
> 
> Next chapter will be called Stage Four: Wake up Calls.


	4. Stage Four: Wake up Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose as Liz hosts her very first party.

**Unrequited Love?**

**Stage Four: Wake up Calls**

* * *

_Friday, December 8th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Am I really going to Liz’s stupid party? What’s wrong with me? I’m supposed to be excited for sleepovers with Martha, or movie nights, late night slushie runs with JD, not crashing some party just to piss Heather off. But I’d be lying if the idea of Heather being caught off guard by my presence doesn’t excite me. Heather is such an aloof person, but not when she’s with the Heather’s, or me, and apparently…with Liz. I don’t understand why she’s been so quick to let Liz into the inner circle. I want to know what Heather’s damage is; my main goal tonight is finding out why Heather is so dead set on replacing me. And if I have to punch Liz in the face during this discovery, so be it._

_It’s party time._

* * *

“Veronica!” JD yelled from downstairs. “Hurry up already!”

Veronica closed her diary and tucked it underneath her pillow for safe keeping. She grabbed her single strapped black purse, throwing it over her shoulder, and checked her makeup in the mirror one last time. She wasn’t an expert at using makeup, but the Heather’s had taught her some basics to make her eyes stand out.

Dark mascara and a little blush went a long way.

“Now I’m thinking like her,” Veronica huffed.

JD shouted even louder. “Veronica!”

“Okay!” Veronica tussled her unruly hair before making her way downstairs. “I’m ready, relax.”

JD was leaning against the banister at the bottom of the stairs dressed in simple black jeans and a plaid, stark red, dress shirt. Veronica envied how easy it was for men to get ready for parties like these; all they had to do was thrown on a nice shirt and people swooned.

“Took you long enough—wow…” JD trailed off, eyes wide and mouth practically on the floor.

Martha looked up as well, she had a reaction similar to JD’s. “Veronica!”

“What?” Veronica teased her hair, self-conscious. “Is it too much?”

Veronica wore a tight fitted blue sweater; it was a turtle neck so Veronica had folded it down twice so it wouldn’t be high on her chin. The sweater was designed so her shoulders were bare, while the rest of the sleeves continued down to the top of her elbows.

Veronica paired the sweater with a simple black skirt, stopping just above her knees, and blue laced short heeled shoes. And she decided to actually do something with her hair tonight, curling it at the ends, instead of leaving it bushy.

Martha fumbled with her words, “You look…”

“…very.” JD said lamely, looking still so much out of place.

Veronica laughed nervously. “It’s just an outfit guys. It’s still just me.”

Veronica tugged at the sleeve of her sweater. Maybe it was too much and she should change into something simpler?

“You look amazing,” Martha said, noticing Veronica’s nervous tick. “Better than my plain old dress.”

Martha gestured to her simple purple, short sleeved, dress.

“Martha stop it, you’re beautiful. We’re all beautiful.” Veronica added when JD looked offended at not being complimented.

“Come on, let’s commemorate this night.” JD pulled out his phone and directed the camera.

Martha and Veronica each hugged JD from his side while he used one hand to hold up his phone and the other to wrap around Martha’s shoulder.

“Say, party time!” JD cheered.

“Party time!”

JD saved the picture and posted it on his story before directing them outside where his fathers old truck was. Veronica sat in the front, bickering with JD about what songs to play while Martha tried to intercept the fighting; it was ultimately futile. They bickered the whole way to Liz’s house, but it did make the ride go by faster.

When they pulled up to Mason Park, Uptown, JD and Martha gasped at the gigantic houses just behind the gate. It was funny how, just over the tracks, was an entirely different place.

“She lives _here_?” JD looked around with childlike wonder. “No wonder her and Heather get along so well, rich understands rich. Right Vee?”

Veronica grunted, “Not really. Heather’s house is way nicer than any of these.”

“Wish I could see that.” JD mumbled. “Which number is it?”

“316,” Martha said, reading the invite off her phone. “…but it’s also the house where Kurt and Ram are wresting on the lawn.”

True to her words, Kurt and Ram were play fighting outside of Liz’s home. There was a small crowd, mostly a few people who had stepped outside to smoke on the porch, but since most of them went to their school, they weren’t surprised by the sight. At least the boys had the sense to take their shirts off so they wouldn’t get dirty; however, Kurt did have a black tie hanging from his neck.

Ram had pulled said tie, so Kurt’s face would fall straight into his fist.

“That,” JD pointed to the scene. “Is why I didn’t wear a tie.”

Veronica snorted. “Shut up and park the damn car, loser.”

JD found a spot at the end of the block. They got out of the car and made their way towards the party. JD and Martha were both at her side as Veronica walked to the roaring house. Her nerves were getting to her as the booming music grew intense with each step, because she knew that Heather Chandler would be somewhere on the other side of the door.

Veronica once thought it was weird, being away for so long and then coming back to a place with a new mindset. Tonight, when she met Heather, she wasn’t sure what she’d feel. Maybe anger, or fear.

Knowing Heather, she’d probably make Veronica feel both and utterly amazing at the same time.

“I win!” Ram threw his hands in the air with his foot on Kurt’s back.

Kurt hit the ground repeatedly with his fist. “I give, I give!”

“Damn straight.” Ram released him, and he noticed the trio just as they hit the pavement. “Veronica!”

Kurt pulled himself up, groaning. “She’s not one of us anymore, dude.”

“Lizzie said her party was for everyone, though. So, to honor my cousin, we’ll play nice just for tonight.” Ram said.

“Oh…” Kurt grinned. “Then you look super-hot, Veronica!”

“Gee thanks.” Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Hi Ram,” Martha said bashfully.

“Hey.” Ram waved.

Kurt mocked him, “_Hey._”

“Shut up!” Ram said, jumping on Kurt’s back until they fell to the ground and started wrestling again.

“Can we go inside now?” JD was already at the door. “Or is this really what entertains you two?”

They left the boys to their fun and instead braced the party inside. Veronica was grateful for her skirt as a wave of heat radiated from the dancing people in the living room. The girls stayed close to JD as he guided them through the packed house full of bodies.

“Hey, Liz!” JD called out as he saw her texting on her phone near the kitchen.

Veronica groaned as Liz waved them over with an excited grin. It was less packed, they realized, when they did finally manage to push their way into the kitchen.

“You guys made it!”

JD nodded. “Yeah of course, this party is awesome thanks for the invite.”

“You’re wearing a coat?” Martha said, pointing to the large fleece coat covering Liz’s body. “Aren’t you hot in here?”

Veronica wouldn’t be surprised if Liz’s blood ran cold.

“I’m heading outside to let security know that Heather can use the parking garage.” Liz said. “I don’t want her truck to get all scratched up.”

JD frowned. “Heather Chandler drives a truck now?”

“Duke.” Liz and Veronica said at the same time.

Veronica cleared her throat, feeling hot as everyone looked at her. “…Heather doesn’t like driving to parties, she likes to drink and have a good time.”

It seemed selfish of Heather to make Duke drive her to all these parties to any outsiders. But Veronica knew Duke didn’t like to drink much and liked being able to leave whenever she wanted without having to rely on anybody.

“So, they’re not here yet? It’s an hour past the start of the party.” Martha said.

“They like to show up fashionably late but don’t worry, they’ll be here soon.” Liz reassured, but Martha didn’t feel better at receiving the news. “I’m going to let the security guy know, but you guys please just enjoy yourselves and have fun. Drinks are in here, there’s a game room in the garage out back, and a pool in the yard if you feel daring. Make yourselves at home.”

“Thanks,” Martha and JD said as Liz excused herself and headed outside into the cold.

Martha asked, “Now what?”

“Game room in the back sounded fun.” JD confessed.

“What about Carrie? I thought she was coming.”

“Did you screw up already?” Veronica teased.

“You wish,” JD said. “She had a basketball game tonight so she’s coming after she showers and everything, but she’ll be here. Please, be on your best behavior when you meet her. No embarrassing stories about me.”

Veronica hummed. “I don’t know if I can promise that.”

“What!”

Martha laughed. “Yeah, me either.”

“Come on! Not you too!” JD whined. “You’re supposed to be the nice one.”

Martha made no such promises.

* * *

“Heather,” Duke said as she walked into the queens bedroom. “Can I borrow these shoes for tonight? They look so much better with my skirt.”

Heather didn’t look away from the mirror as she did her makeup, she mumbled, “Whatever. But you better not return these ones all stretched out like last time.”

Maggy snorted from where she was lounging on Heather’s bed while Mac painted her nails.

“What!” Duke panicked; face set aflame. “No, I didn’t!”

“Deny all you want, but there’s no way in hell you’re a size seven.”

Duke huffed, locking herself in the bathroom to finish getting ready without any prying eyes.

“There you go Mags,” Mac said, smiling at the little girl with kind eyes. “You’re nails are good to go, just make sure you let them dry okay?”

Maggy grinned. “Thanks Mac! Hessa, look what Mac did for me!” She ran over to show her nails off to her older sister with glee. “Now we’re twins.”

“I approve.” Heather said, playfully examining the red colored nails. “Tomorrow we can play with some braids.”

Maggy pouted. “I want to go with you guys!”

“You’re eight…And trust me, Mags,” Heather teased the top of Maggy’s head until her hair was a mess. “This party isn’t going to be very interesting. Now, scram before I change my mind about letting you try on my lipstick.”

Maggy left the room in record time.

“She’s so cute!” Mac squealed. “I wish I had a little sister, but I just have a little brother who puts weird stuff in my drawers. Boys are so gross at that age.”

Heather hummed as she put a finish to her makeup.

“What time is the party again? Nine thirty?”

“Yep,” Heather said with an extra pop. “Time check?”

“Ten forty-five,” Mac said. “We’re on schedule!”

“Excellent,” Heather stood from her vanity and collected her clutch. “Duke, hurry up! It’s time to roll out.”

There was muffled bangs from the bathroom before Duke exited wearing the shoes that were definitely a size too small. “Yeah, I’m ready. Mac do you have my flats for when I drive back?”

“Check,” Mac said.

“Let’s go then.”

They pranced down the spiral stair case until they reached the living room door. Before they could leave, a voice from the couch stopped them all in their tracks.

“Heather.”

The hair on the back of Heather’s neck stood up. Heather cursed her shitty luck and turned around with a practiced smile.

“Yes daddy?”

Mac and Duke exchanged a knowing look as Heather’s personality switched in an instant. They’ve known her father since they were young kids. He was a man of very few words, but when he did speak it shook you to your core. There were days when Heather wasn’t allowed to play with Mac and Duke because her father kept her locked inside doing homework or practicing on the piano.

It didn’t happen often but, when Mr. Chandler was home, Heather made sure to be on her best behavior.

“Where are you ladies off to so late?”

Heather’s voice didn’t waver. “Liz Sweeney’s house for a little get together.”

The Sweeney’s would be a safe bet, they were close friends to the family and in the right financial bracket; her father wouldn’t dig into it.

“The Sweeney’s, they’re a nice bunch.” Her father said, approving. “But it is rather late to be out.”

Mac held onto her elbow to calm her down.

Heather bit her tongue to stop herself from saying something she’d regret. She and her father were definitely cut from the same cloth and would argue back and forth for hours if nobody stopped them. Usually her mother would interfere, but her father would make sure to punish Heather for her disobedience, so he always won in the end.

One time they were arguing, Heather lost her car for two months. But it was worth it.

Some things were worth fighting for.

“But you did get straight A’s last semester and you’re eighteen, an adult now. So, have fun ladies, don’t stay out too late.”

Sometimes her father surprised her.

Heather’s relaxed her shoulders. “…thanks.”

They left before he could stop them again and didn’t stop moving until they were in Duke’s jeep and halfway down the street. It wasn’t until Mr. Chandler’s spell wore off did Mac finally break the silence.

“You’re dad is scary, Heather.”

She scoffed. “Where did you think I got my attitude from? The old lady?”

* * *

“Eightball corner pocket,” Veronica said.

JD chewed on his nails dramatically as he sat beside Martha, watching Veronica set up her shot. Veronica leaned into the table, mindful of her high skirt, and pulled her stick back and hit the cue ball quick and hard. At the low angle she used, the cue-ball bounced up and over JD’s stripped ball that was blocking the way and landed on the other side where it bumped into the black eight ball, winning Veronica the game.

“No!” JD cried, dramatically falling to his knees. “Recount! The game is rigged!”

“You lost three times, JD, it’s over.” Veronica said, handing her stick to the next group of players.

“Fine,” JD sulked, leaning into Martha as they walked back towards the back entrance of the house. “Now I seriously feel like I need a drink.”

Veronica frowned. “You’re the designated driver. No drinks for you.”

“I can drive back if you want a drink that bad,” Martha said sheepishly.

“Nah it’s fine, you two have fun. Carrie and I wanted to do something after the party anyway.” JD pulled out his phone, smiling. “She’s here!”

Martha squealed. “Ooh, where is she?”

“Coming inside after she finds a park,” JD read the text. “Veronica, can you stand in the living room? She knows your face so just stay close to the door. Martha and I will bring out the drinks and meet you over there.”

“Okay.”

Veronica squeezed her way back into the living room where she fought for a somewhat clear spot near the wall. From her position she had a perfect view of the door for when Carrie came in. After a few minutes of leaning against the wall and staring at the door like a creep, she got bored.

She abandoned her _oh so important_ mission in favor of people watching. Kurt and Ram had finally come back inside from wrestling and were dressed in their wrinkly button downs. They were in the process of playing beer pong with two other girls she recognized from her gym class.

On the other side, near the speakers, that nerdy kid who everyone picks on was actually talking to the co-captain of the cheerleading squad. She was laughing at something he had said and not _at _him.

Across from the kitchen, Mac was dancing freely with one of Martha’s literature club friends. Veronica had never seen Mac look so at ease before at a party before.

Despite her feelings of distrust towards Liz, Veronica had to admit that she had managed to make something great happen by uniting so maybe different people. Even if it didn’t last until Monday, everybody would remember this one night where they were free to be themselves.

Wait. Mac was _here_.

Veronica felt her heart leap out of her chest as she realized that Heather Chandler was in the building. It was as if her eyes knew exactly where to go and when.

For the first time in days, Veronica got lucky. Veronica was able to see Heather moments before Heather saw her.

Veronica felt like she was walking into school again after being gone for days. Everything had felt different, like she’d come back changed. Looking at Heather, Veronica realized that nothing had changed at all. Heather was still just as beautiful after their time spent apart; no more, no less.

Heather wore a, lace, _short _red dress with high black heels. Her hair was thrown over her shoulder in long straight waves. Veronica noticed how Heather had her hair trimmed just a bit shorter than when Veronica last saw her.

For once, Heather had gone light on her makeup, but it had a sort of double effect; it was much more powerful, and she looked so raw. Her eyes shinned just as bright without the hinderance of eyeliner.

Everything moved in slow motion as Heather caught her staring from across the way. Veronica didn’t let her gaze waver; she was too lost in Heather’s drawl to back out now.

Heather whispered something to some guy she was talking to, before walking towards Veronica. Heather had no trouble bending the crowd of people to her will; they parted a path for her.

Heather turned her back to the crowd and gave Veronica her full attention.

“Hey.” Heather said so softly that only Veronica could hear. “I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

Veronica said. “It was a last-minute decision.”

It felt like years since Veronica’s seen her. But now that she was finally standing across from Heather, Veronica didn’t know what to say. She had all these scenarios planned out in her head for how she would tell Heather off, but she wasn’t angry anymore. At this moment, she was just happy to see her.

“You look great,” Veronica gushed.

“Thanks…you don’t look too bad yourself.”

It was barely a compliment, but Veronica felt her stomach toss.

“T-thanks.” Veronica stuttered.

The true distance between them shinned through as an awkward silence followed. Veronica looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say next as Heather stared down at her.

“Hey.” Heather said, waiting for Veronica to look at her before speaking again. “Can we like…talk? After the party or something? About everything that’s happened?”

Veronica let out a relieved sigh. “Uhm, yeah I really think we should—”

“Heather!” Liz popped up out of thin air, wrapping an arm around Heather. “You have to taste this, it’s so good!”

Heather looked slightly annoyed as she scrunched her nose up. “What is it? Are you drunk already? You’re not supposed to get wasted at your own party pillowcase.”

“I don’t know what it is, Ram gave it to me. And I’m not drunk. Just very tipsy; I had to pregame before you guys got here, so you need to catch up.” She noticed Veronica for the first time and smiled. “Hey, Veronica! I forgot to tell you this, but I love your outfit it’s so cute. I’m so used to seeing you in that blue blazer, so this is a nice change.”

Veronica snipped, “Heather gave it to me.”

For a short few seconds Veronica felt like she’d won a tiny victory, until—

“No way! Heather gave me this!” Liz gestured to her tight dress. “Look at us twinning!”

Heather scratched her neck and avoided Veronica’s eyes.

Veronica looked at the dress and then to Heather, saying, “What a nice dress. A _blue _dress, huh?”

“Shit.” Heather said, her eyes were wide as everything finally clicked. “I wasn’t thinking about that, Ronnie, I swear.”

The nickname made Veronica’s stomach do flips, and it was enough to make her want to stay so Heather could explain.

“What’s wrong with blue?” Liz was too tipsy to feel the room. “Shit, does this color suck on me? I told Heather the black one was better but no! She picked this one out for me, straight from her closet.”

Veronica nodded; her body suddenly felt numb. “Right because she was at your house and you two are so _close_.”

“It’s not…” Heather struggled to keep Liz from falling and focusing on Veronica at the same time. “Look. I’m gonna get her some water so she can sober up, but we’ll talk later, okay? After the party.”

She watched Heather practically drag Liz into the kitchen away from prying eyes and groping teenage boy hands. Veronica was still fuming by the time JD and Martha came back with the drinks.

“We found what’s probably vodka,” JD held one cup up. “And stale beer. What’s your poison?”

Veronica took a hearty gulp of the vodka. She welcomed the burn in her throat, tossing the empty cup right onto Liz’s beautiful wood polished floors.

“Wow,” JD looked at her worried. “Slow down?”

“Yeah. We don’t want another recap of last time.” Martha said, the flashbacks alone still gave her chills.

Veronica shrugged. “I feel great.”

“Hey,” JD looked around. “Did you not see Carrie?”

“Nope.”

JD frowned. “I’m going to go look for her, she said she’s definitely here. I’ll catch up with you guys once I find her.”

“Okay.”

Veronica grabbed Martha’s hand. “Come on, let’s go dance while he looks for Carrie.”

“…I guess,” Martha let her drag her out to the floor. “Are you sure you’re okay? You seem a little…tense.”

Veronica shook her head. “No way, I feel great. Are you drinking that?”

Martha silently handed her the solo cup. She winced as Veronica downed it with ease.

“Let’s dance.”

Veronica wouldn’t let Heather ruin her night.

* * *

“She’s seriously drunk already?” Duke shook her head, mumbling. “…why does this feel so familiar?”

Heather tossed Liz onto the couch. “You need to get yourself together, it’s not fun taking care of you all night.”

Liz saluted. “Noted. For next time.”

There was no way in hell Heather would let this happen twice. Well, at least, not twice with the same person.

“Can you take her upstairs to her room? Watch her while I get more water.”

Duke sighed, “Yeah okay.”

Heather trusted Liz with Duke; she left so she could get some water from the kitchen. She had one goal, to get water, let Liz sober up, and then get her party on.

Heather was momentarily sidetracked in listing off her goals when she became mesmerized by Veronica dancing with Dumptruck in between the mass of bodies. Veronica’s dancing was downright clumsy and awkward, but it made Heather smile regardless.

Veronica caught her smiling, but Heather quickly masked her face into a look of indifference. Heather turned away and continued her journey into the kitchen, luckily it was free of any drunk buffoons. Heather snatched a few water bottles from the fridge and tried to find some scotch for herself to take the edge off.

“What’re you looking for?”

Heather wasn’t surprised to see Veronica leaning against the kitchen counter with those brown eyes locked on her. Heather dropped the water bottles onto the counter to free her hands.

“Some scotch,” Heather admitted. “One of those nights.”

“Tell me about it.”

“…are you okay?” Heather hesitated; there was something off about Veronica tonight. “You don’t seem like yourself.”

Veronica scoffed. “You’re one to talk.”

“What do you mean?”

“You like to party.” Veronica said bluntly. “You love dancing up against people, getting them, all flustered, and drinking until you hit that buzz. But all you’ve done tonight is babysit Liz and hold her hand.”

Heather frowned. “So? I did that for you didn’t I?”

“…” Veronica’s jaw clenched so hard Heather saw her veins protrude. “Why her?”

“She’s wasted off her ass!” Heather lost her patience, suddenly remembering how Veronica pushed her buttons. “Do you want me to take fucking shots while she gets dragged away by—”

“Did somebody say, shots?” Ram asked suddenly, peeking his head into the kitchen with Kurt on his heels.

“Dude,” Kurt grinned. “You know what’s even better than shots?”

“Body, shots!” They cheered simultaneously.

Heather rolled her eyes; she was prepared to tell Kurt and Ram to get lost when Veronica said—

“Let’s do it.” Veronica looked determined as she stared her down.

Heather had to stop her jaw from dropping to the floor.

“Oh-ho! She’s challenging the Queen of body shots!”

Veronica frowned. “How can you be the queen of something like that?”

“We made up our own game for taking body shots.” Kurt explained with glee. “It’s called—”

“Body shot, face hot!” Ram screamed.

“Exactly,” Kurt grinned. “Basically you follow the same rules of taking a body shot but with our game the first person to blush losses; you can be how creative you want with your methods. The winner gets a free jell-o-shot and bragging rights. So? What do you say, your majesty?”

Heather kept her face blank as all eyes turned to her.

“Challenge accepted,” if Veronica wanted to run with the wolves then Heather would trample her to the ground.

Kurt and Ram hauled everything off the granite kitchen table to make room for the game. Heather didn’t mind the crowd of people gathering around to watch how everything turned out; she was used to eyes being on her. But she knew it would throw Veronica off her game, or maybe not; lately, Veronica was surprising her.

Kurt pulled out a coin and held it in the air. “The queen picks first.”

Heather looked Veronica over and contemplated when part of her body would get her the most flustered.

“…neck,” Heather eventually opted for, remembering how sensitive one particular spot was when she brushed against it while doing Veronica’s hair. “And I choose heads.”

Veronica said, “Tails,” after a moment and, “Stomach,” with a devious grin.

Heather hoped her eyes hadn’t widened too much. It was no secret to anyone in Heather’s inner circle how ticklish she was. She was almost proud of Veronica using this tactic against her.

“Okay,” Kurt sung as he flipped the coin. “…and, tails it is!”

Heather asked, “How do you want to do this?”

Heather half expected Veronica to back out but once again, she was full of surprises.

“Get on the table,” Veronica said once again with that determined look.

Ram cheered. “Let the games begin!”

Heather was in no way ashamed of her body, and so she took her time unbuttoning the side of her dress. She knew her red laced bra would definitely reveal itself, but it was all a part of the game. Because it was Veronica’s turn, Heather would only have this chance to make a move on the defensive side.

Heather didn’t miss the way Veronica glanced down at her bared skin before looking up to stare at the ceiling.

That wouldn’t work.

“So?” Heather asked once the final button was off. “How do you want me?”

Veronica stuttered. “W-what?”

“Dude,” Ram pulled Veronica aside. “She’s messing with you; this is all part of the game. I’m only telling you this because you’re new to this, so focus. I put money on you!”

Heather rolled her eyes. “Are we doing this or not?”

Veronica nodded.

“Continue,” Ram said.

Heather fell back onto the table with her hands holding her dress apart so her stomach could show. Ram did the curtesy of sprinkling the salt in a straight line from Heather’s belly button to just underneath her bra.

“Okay.” Ram said, handing Veronica a glass. “You’re all set.”

Veronica took the shot of tequila, face twisting up.

Usually when Heather plays body shot—face hot, she keeps her eyes trained on the ceiling and doesn’t even notice the touch from her opponent. But this was Veronica; she’s always been Heather’s weakness. That very weakness is why Heather was going to be the bigger person for once and tell Veronica that she wanted her to rejoin the Heather’s because…she missed her friend. It didn’t matter if Veronica didn’t feel the same, or what the pull did to her heart, it was more painful not having Veronica in her life.

So, Heather caved, as usual, and watched. Her heart picked up when she found that Veronica had already been watching her, waiting for their eyes to connect. There was something intimate about the way Veronica held her down by her waist, her hands were warm, not helping Heather cool down at all, and her touch was solid; like she could rely on Veronica to keep her grounded.

Veronica’s eyes fell down to stare, a moment too long, at Heather’s rising chest. She expected Veronica to get flustered, realizing she had been caught gawking, so Heather sent her a devious smirk, but it was defeated by the hungry look in Veronica’s eyes. Instead of backing down, Veronica licked her lips, preparing for her attack, and ran her tongue up the line of salt.

Heather was grateful for the lime in her mouth, keeping her from gasping as the _hot _tongue—Veronica’s tongue—ran up her stomach swiftly. It ended so fast, Veronica obviously wasn’t aware of her mistake, but Heather still felt drunk of the experience. Heather thought she had even felt a light kiss, snuck just underneath the cup of her bra, but she chalked it up to her imagination.

Veronica brought their lips together, giving Heather a chaste kiss, before she bit around the lime and snatched it from her mouth to complete the game. This was the easiest part of the game and the most brutal; Heather was too familiar with the way Veronica’s lips felt against hers and found herself craving another taste.

“Done,” Veronica said, looking somewhat proud of herself as a few people cheered her on.

Heather shook her head; Veronica was definitely going to lose.

“My turn.”

* * *

“Amateur.” Kurt snickered.

Ram nudged Veronica’s shoulder, frowning. “Dude, I gave you a hint and you still screwed up your turn!”

“How?” Veronica frowned.

“It’s all a part of the game,” Ram repeated but she didn’t comprehend. “You lasted not even ten seconds.”

“Was I not supposed to?”

Ram sighed. “Never mind.”

“No, tell me what I did wr—umf!” Ram cut her off by shoving the lime into her mouth.

“Shut up,” Ram said, “And just get on the table. I know I already lost my money to Kurt.”

Heather backed her into the table and pushed her down.

Veronica clutched the edge of the granite, falling back onto it, as Heather teased the sides of her stomach with her cool hands. Veronica’s stomach jumped as Heather grazed her nails, digging them into her skin, until she had a hold on Veronica’s waist. Heather stepped between her parted legs, blocking the view from on lookers, and pulled Veronica closer until their pelvis’s met.

Veronica bit into the lime, feeling dizzy as Heather voluntarily grinded her hips forward again. To the crowd it looked like she was just trying to get comfortable, but Heather didn’t make mistakes; everything she did was perfectly hand crafted for a specific purpose.

“Okay…and begin.” Ram said, handing Heather her shot.

Heather didn’t drink it right away, and instead busied herself with sliding Veronica’s sweater up high enough to reveal her stomach. She sprinkled the salt on by herself, grazing her fingers on each part of skin she could reach. Veronica couldn’t trust herself not to blush, while looking at Heather, so she took the easy way out and stared at the ceiling.

There was a moment of silence; looking back on it Veronica has come to associate it with the calm before the storm. The only warning Veronica received were Heather’s nails digging into the front of her hips, right above the line of her skirt.

“…” Veronica groaned as something wet, and hot, swiped up her stomach.

Veronica knew she probably looked like an idiot with her eyes scrunched closed and her hands gripping the counter. She was happy when Heather finished removing the last bit of salt because she didn’t know if she could handle this without blushing.

Heather Chandler was licking her stomach.

Veronica shook the thought out of her head because it only made the situation worse. For a long moment, she didn’t feel anything else, so she assumed Heather was finished. Veronica chanced to look down.

Bad idea.

Heather looked so raw, and…beautiful, with her hair thrown over her shoulder; she had to stop herself from grabbing Heather’s head and leading her somewhere else. The salt was gone but Heather fell to her knees, pulling Veronica even closer, to press open mouthed kisses just above her skirt. Veronica whined, helpless to do nothing but stare. She felt her body starting to heat up, but this wasn’t from embarrassment.

Heather dipped her thumbs underneath her skirt and Veronica felt her hips jump. She was wholeheartedly chewing on the lime now, trying to stop herself from making any embarrassing sounds. Their eyes locked when Heather bit down, hard, on the spot just below her bellybutton.

Veronica felt a wave of heat below her stomach.

Heather stood back up in between Veronica’s legs and pulled down her shirt saying, “Sit up, so I can get the lime.”

Veronica was eager for this game to end and complied quickly. But Heather never made things easy for her; in one swift motion, Heather pulled her in by the hips.

“Fuck,” Veronica gasped, voice muffled by the lime.

When Heather pulled her closer, her thigh nudged Veronica right between her legs. Veronica stared into devious blue eyes as Heather guided her hips, helping Veronica grinded her clit against Heather’s solid leg. Veronica closed her eyes, holding onto Heather’s shoulders, as she forced herself to stop her body from betraying her.

“Look at me,” Heather whispered in her ear.

Veronica shuddered. She didn’t listen right away, trying to regain her bearings, so Heather kept talking.

“I can feel you on my leg,” Heather brushed her lips against her ear, speaking only for her. “You’re so wet…”

Veronica pushed Heather away, face bright like a Christmas tree.

“And the queen continues to reign!” Ram shouted.

Kurt said, “Pay up.”

“I’ll Venmo you, chill,” Ram was a sore loser.

Kurt wrapped his arm around Heather. “You’re prize awaits you.”

Heather took the jello-o-shot happily.

Veronica jumped down from the table, tossing the lime. She ignored her shaky legs and how uncomfortable it was to walk. Veronica pushed past the crowd of onlookers, paying their compliments of her skill during the game no mind. She could almost feel Heather’s eyes on her as she left but Veronica needed to recuperate. She ran upstairs and locked herself into the nearest bathroom.

Veronica leaned against the sink and stared at herself for a long moment. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and the rhythm grew faster when she thought about how amazing it felt to have Heather touching her; directing her body the same way she commanded the school.

“It’s not real,” Veronica mumbled.

It was all part of the game. Heather was only putting on a show.

“I’m over this party.” Veronica decided; too drunk to contemplate her actions towards Heather.

She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to JD saying she was ready to go. They had been here for a few hours already so she knew he wouldn’t mind.

And whatever Heather wanted to talk to her about could wait another day.

JD replied quickly and said he was downstairs whenever she was ready. Veronica rushed out of the bathroom and didn’t notice Duke until she bumped into her.

“Oh…sorry.” Veronica said quickly.

Duke rolled her eyes. “They seriously invited anyone to this party.”

“I was just leaving.”

She brushed past Duke, but she kept talking anyway.

“You’re not going to be one of us again.”

Veronica stopped. “…never said I wanted to,” she mumbled.

“Please, I saw you in the kitchen with Heather playing that game. It doesn’t mean anything. You’re just a toy to her and when she’s done with you, she’ll just throw you away.”

It’s not true. Veronica kept repeating until she believed the words.

“So, do yourself a favor Sawyer.” Duke snarled. “And stay the hell away. I don’t know how many times I have to say it.”

Veronica didn’t wait to hear if Duke had anymore mean things to say that Veronica already knew. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked around for JD. It wasn’t hard to find him; he was standing out with the slushie in his hand.

“Where the hell did you even…” Veronica trailed off.

JD grinned. “Carrie got it for me, that’s why she was late getting here.”

“Oh,” Veronica said. “Are you ready to go? Where’s Martha?”

“Yeah, and she’s already at the truck; I told her you were ready. We just need to wait for Carrie, she’s in the bathroom.”

Veronica nodded. “Great.”

“Come on, this was a fun night.” JD said, pointing to the dance floor. “Even Heather is having fun and not harassing anyone.”

On the other side of the living room Heather was beside Liz, laughing, as the girl leaned all of her weight onto her. They were in their own little bubble and Veronica wanted to pop it. Heather even had the nerve to smile at her when their eyes connected over Liz’s head.

Acting on her emotions, and with the help of the alcohol, Veronica made a very rash decision and pulled JD down into a kiss.

Everything about it felt wrong and she regretted it the moment her lips touch her icy cold ones.

JD pushed her away in an instant. “Veronica! What the hell?”

“I don’t…” Veronica stumbled.

JD looked furious, but his face fell as he looked over Veronica’s shoulder. Veronica turned around to see a pretty girl their age with short, bleach, blond hair in a cute pink dress. Her eyes were wide, and Veronica could see the tear welling up as she slowly backed further into the crowd.

The girl turned and ran.

“Carrie…it’s not what it looks like.” JD ran past Veronica to chase her. “Carrie!”

Veronica cursed herself for being such a selfish idiot. She chanced a glance in Heather’s direction but all she saw was her retreating back. Veronica felt her feet move on their own as she foolishly followed Heather out the front door.

The kids on the porch immediately went back into the house as Heather claimed the area as hers.

Veronica leaned against the door and wrapped her arms around herself as a cold breeze passed by. She was quiet for a moment, half expecting Heather to speak but all she did was stand there with her back facing her; hands gripping the banister.

“Hey,” Veronica started.

“Fuck you.”

Veronica winched. Angry, Heather was definitely angry but that was okay. She knew how to deal with an angry Heather.

“I thought you said you wanted to talk after the party? And I’m leaving soon, so…”

Heather laughed. “Why the hell would I want to talk to _you_? After what you just did.”

“Me?” Veronica frowned. “What about you? Is everything just part of some game? Am I just a toy for you to play with and put away for later when you get bored with me?”

Duke’s words had finally got to her.

“It’s not a game, you know how I feel about you.” Heather snapped, turning around to fix her with a glare. “Don’t even question that.”

Veronica shook her head. “If you cared about me, you wouldn’t be trying to replace me with Liz.”

“What?” Heather honestly looked confused.

“She’s wearing _blue_, Heather.”

“I wasn’t thinking about that when I picked it out for her.”

“Just admit it.” Veronica said. “You’re trying to replace me.”

Heather scoffed. “I’m not—”

“Then why is she always all over your snapchat story?” Veronica said. “And why did you parade her around all night?”

“Are you serious?” Heather looked at her like she was stupid. “First of all, you don’t even follow me on snapchat, and even if you did, Liz was the one who posted that from my phone while I wasn’t looking. I had no intention of you seeing my story with her. And, yes! I’ve been parading Liz around all night because she’s drunk off her ass and I don’t want anything bad to happen to her while she’s like this.”

“Why?” Veronica asked. “Why are you two so close? It took me weeks to get invited to a party with you and the Heather’s or to go to your house so…why?”

The wind correlated to their emotions as it moved erratically with no end in sight.

Heather looked away. “…I guess, she does remind me of you. That’s why it’s so easy to be around her. But I swear. I’m not doing any of this on purpose, that’s your scene.”

“What—”

“Jason, fucking, Dean. Are you kidding me?” Heather spat. “You know how I feel about you, how much I can’t stand him, but you kissed him anyway. And for what? You’ve made it clear that you don’t have feelings for me so why’d you do it? Do you have feelings for him?”

“No!” Veronica found herself speaking the truth. “I don’t, I promise.” She felt like she needed to reassure Heather.

“So it was just to hurt me then.” Heather scoffed. “That’s even worse.”

Heather looked like she was about to leave so Veronica said, “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You made Duke call me from your phone to show off how well you all were getting along without me. You were mixing some dough and Liz was feeding you some stupid cheesecake snack—”

Heather whispered, “Oatmeal and cheesecake.”

“Yeah. Oatmeal and cheesecake,” Veronica mumbled. “So, who’s trying to hurt who?”

Heather looked defeated at this point. “Veronica. I didn’t know Duke took that shot and sent it to you.”

“…you didn’t?” She felt relief was over her.

“No,” Heather frowned. “But the fact that you think I’d do that, after everything I’ve said…I’m done. I can’t do this anymore; I can’t keep going around in circles with you.”

Veronica felt a part of herself leave as Heather went back into the party.

But honestly, with the way she’s been acting, Veronica thinks she lost herself a long time ago.

* * *

The party was still raging inside but had fallen to a low hull as most of the people cleared out as the hour became too late. Heather had situated herself outside in the backyard on a lawn chair. She had a glass of red wine in one hand and a blunt in the other. She took a long puff and welcomed the high.

“Heather? What’re you doing out here by yourself?”

Heather looked up. “What do you want?”

Mac forced her to scoot over on the lawn chair so they could sit side by side. She snatched the blunt from Heather’s hand.

“Wine and weed, huh?” Mac took a quick but effective puff. “That bad of a night?”

Heather snorted. “Bad is an understatement.”

Mac leaned her head on Heather’s shoulder. “Duke is helping Liz in the bathroom; she’s finally puking up all that stuff she drank.”

“She’s being well cared for. Duke is an expert at puking.”

Mac frowned. “That’s not nice, Heather.”

“…I know, sorry.”

“I thought you were having fun? I saw you and Veronica playing body shot-face hot, so I thought you two had finally made up with each other. What happened?”

Heather was tired of lying and keeping secrets. “You know when I called you, crying, the night after the party we took Veronica to?”

Mac nodded.

“I lied. Something did happen between us.”

Mac listened with rapt attention as Heather recounted every detail of that night leading all the way up to what had just happened between them moments ago.

“You like her.” Mac realized.

Heather said, “Liking someone doesn’t make you feel this crazy.”

Mac understood. “…and she didn’t feel the same? Are you okay?”

“Trying to be.” Heather held up her wine. “But I thought I could finally be okay with having her around again, and I was going to tell her, until she pulled this crap.”

“I’m sorry. That was really messed up, her playing with your feelings like that.” Mac said after a moment. “And, I’m sorry that you didn’t feel like you could tell me all of this sooner. You shouldn’t have to deal with this alone.”

“Mac no, it wasn’t about me not trusting you. I was just embarrassed. This is my fault; I’ve let Veronica get to me and I’ve forgotten who I am because of it.”

“If you want, we can ditch this party, watch a movie and just cry about it? Get you some corn nuts?” Mac suggested innocently.

Heather was done playing nice.

“No, I’m over feeling sorry for myself. ” Heather decided. “I just want her to pay.”

Mac gulped at the crazed look in Heather’s eyes.

Veronica had awakened the beast from her hibernation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting to those who did. Just responding to some comments from last chapter:
> 
> SomeAssholeCate: Yes, it’s possible to feel second hand jealously, I feel it all the time when I’m reading other people’s stories lol. And thanks, I wasn’t sure how people would feel about my writing style.
> 
> JvlyA: Thank you!
> 
> Zigglez: Heather does a lot of stuff in this story without meaning to (like letting Liz wear blue) but she’s learning to be more considerate and watchful of the things she does.
> 
> Chair Noodle: Thank you! and yeah hopefully no more panic attacks (I can’t give away the rest of the story).
> 
> Smol_Slushie: It’s not like she’s trying to replace her, just that Liz reminds Heather so much of Veronica that it’s easy for her to be comfortable around her; which causes her to do things for her that she’d usually do for Veronica.
> 
> Updates will continue to be on Sunday’s (morning-afternoon-night)
> 
> Next chapter will be called Stage Five: Anger.


	5. Stage Five: Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon Queen has returned after a long hiatus.

**Unrequited Love?**

**Stage Five: Anger**

* * *

_December 9th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Friday was the worst night of my life; I’m sure of it. Worse than me puking on Heather’s shoes at Ram and Kurt’s party a few months ago. Except, this time, I purposely kissed JD just to what…make Heather notice me? How fucked up is that? I’m not blaming her but, Heather Chandler has always had the ability to push me beyond my limits; and vice versa._

_But during my time away from Heather, and seeing her last night, I’ve had time to reflect on my actions, and I realize that I’ve changed. I used to think that Heather and I were like Yin and Yang. I of course was the light side, fighting to free the student body from the shackles of the hierarchy, while Heather represented the dark side where she feasted on the pain and suffering of my fellow classmates. But that’s not true. From a distance I look like I’m full of light but on the surface I’m selfish, vindictive. _

_I’m just like…_

* * *

Veronica ended her diary entry short and tossed her book underneath her pillow where it belonged. She fell back onto her back, nuzzling her blanket with hopes of dulling the throbbing in the back of her head. The alcohol from last night was still taking its toll on her, but she welcomed the ache; it was better than the feeling she got, thinking back to how distraught and downright defeated Heather looked last night.

“Stupid,” Veronica repeated to herself.

As soon as she woke up, after vomiting up what was probably those tequila shots into the toilet, Veronica called JD to set a meeting where they could talk about what happened. Each call went straight to voice mail. Either he was ignoring her calls, his phone had died, or he had blocked her.

She wouldn’t blame him if he had chosen the ladder.

“Hey.”

Veronica didn’t bother sitting up as her mother walked into the room and sat on the bed beside her. Alice ran a hand through her daughter’s hair and smiled.

“Hey mom,” Veronica mumbled. “What’re you doing up so late?”

“It’s noon,” Alice frowned. “Are you just waking up? What time did you get in from your movie night with Martha and JD?”

“…really late, we wanted to watch a second movie because the first one was so good.”

Lying was becoming easier for her, it seemed.

“Okay, get some rest then.” Alice hummed. “Wait, do you have plans for today? If not, I’m going to visit your grandmother if you want to join me.”

“Actually.” Veronica said, suddenly remembering, “Martha is having a movie night at Lake Spell with her Literature club. The theme is drive-in based so I’ll be there tonight, do you think you or dad could drop us off? I’d take my bike, but the trail is a couple miles too long for me.”

“What time do you need to be there?”

Veronica pulled out her phone. “I’m not sure, I’ll ask Martha and get back to you.”

Alice nodded. “Keep me updated.”

Alice was contemplating berating Veronica about the clothes she had scattered on the floor when her daughters voice, meek and shy, stopped her.

“Hey mom.”

“Yes?”

Veronica wouldn’t look at her. “…have you ever hurt people you really care about?”

“…I have.” Alice said after a moment, “Yes.”

“How do I fix things when I’ve done something terrible?”

Alice smiled, but there was something sad hidden there. “Apologizing is a good start.”

“What if that’s not enough?”

“Did something happen with you and Martha?” Alice asked, but it was clear after a few moments that Veronica wasn’t going to answer. “…did you do it on purpose?”

Veronica hesitated. “Yes…and no? I don’t know why I did it.”

“Well,” Alice said. “If they care for you, as much as you care for them, they’ll forgive you no matter how much of an idiot you’ve been acting like.”

Veronica snorted. “You know this from experience?”

“If you’re anything like your father…” Alice smiled. “You probably act before thinking sometimes. But thankfully you have some me in you, and so most of the time you’re rational.”

Veronica smiled weakly. “I haven’t been acting very rational lately.”

If anything, she was being careless of the people she effected with her actions. But Veronica could feel that the time for repercussions was drawing near.

“You’re a good person,” Alice said with such confidence, but Veronica didn’t believe it. “You’ll make the right choice.”

Veronica stared at the ceiling once she was left alone with her thoughts. She was contemplating what to do next when Martha texted her back with details about where the movie night would be and what time she should arrive.

“Great,” Veronica groaned sarcastically.

Part of her hoped JD would show face so she could apologize but she was also worried about what he would say to her. She knew JD was an understanding person, but she’d pushed him to the edge last night.

“Apologize first, worry about the rest later.” Veronica repeated her mother’s advice.

At least, Veronica decided, this night couldn’t be worse than yesterdays.

* * *

“Heather,” Mac said quickly. “I know you’re still upset, but this is Veronica we’re talking about. She’s our friend—”

Heather glared at her.

“—_was _our friend,” Mac corrected. “And I know what she did was really terrible but deep down in that cold icy heart of yours, I know you still care about her. So let’s not do anything rash, okay?”

Heather scoffed. “Do you even know me?”

After the events that took place during the disaster that was last nights party, Heather had decided to camp out in Liz’s room with Mac once all the guests had cleared out. They left Liz passed out on the couch downstairs (Heather refused to smell the barf on Liz’s shirt all night) while she and Mac slept in Liz’s room. Duke had to be home before her parents noticed so she had left once they helped Liz puke up the remaining alcohol and water she drank.

Heather was supposed to be home too, but Veronica had forced her to change plans. Getting wasted and high off her ass while explaining to Mac how she would destroy Veronica come Monday was also part of that plan.

“You told me to cope, this is how I cope. By getting even.” Heather said with a scowl. “…maybe I should tell the whole school about those embarrassing stories her parents told us during dinner—”

“Heather—don’t!” Mac pleaded. “Hurting her won’t make you feel better, be the bigger person.”

“Screw that,” Liz said as she entered her room suddenly.

“See that?” Heather gestured to Liz. “That’s what support looks like. She doesn’t even know what’s going on and she’s on my side.”

Liz grinned, “Always.”

Liz plopped down onto the chair at her desk, glancing at an antsy Mac and the pacing Heather. Liz had just woken up when she heard the distant sound of the teens bickering. She was contemplating cooking breakfast, but Heather and Mac had never stirred her wrong when it came to excitement and drama.

And so, Liz tried to catch up on the gossip while her stomach suffered.

“Wait,” Liz said, confused. “What’s happening?”

Heather didn’t reply, she stopped pacing and chose to glare silently out the window. Around this time, from that angle, Heather would most likely see Mrs. Spencer watering her plants. Liz could imagine that Heather was thinking about how stupid the older woman looked in her highlight green gardening gear.

“Heather’s…” Mac paused for a moment, deciding on, “Ex. Her ex is in town. And let’s just say they’re stirring up trouble.”

Heather mumbled, “That’s an understatement.”

“What did she do?”

Mac’s eyes widened. “How do you know it’s a she?”

“Heather told me a while ago,” Liz shrugged. “It doesn’t bother me. I’m bi.”

Mac gaped, looking between Heather and Liz.

“I did not know that,” Mac whispered.

“So,” Liz said. “What did she do?”

Heather growled, “She kissed my arch enemy right in front of me.”

“Okay,” Mac frowned. “He is not your arch enemy—”

Liz frowned. “How long were you two together?”

“…just a couple months,” Heather settled on. “But we’ve known each other since middle school. And I’ve done everything for her, raising her from rags to riches.”

“Well, if she seriously did this just to make you jealous then she probably still has feelings for you.” Liz said carefully. “What she did was definitely childish, maybe even petty, but she still obviously wants you in her life.”

Mac nodded.

“Trying to make somebody jealous isn’t a sign of affection,” Heather snapped. “It’s possessive. If she cared about me, she’d talk to me like an adult, but instead she toyed with my emotions. And if that’s her way of showing me she cares then I don’t want her affection.”

Mac looked away as she reflected on Heather’s words. She wanted to defend Veronica, but Heather did have a point.

Liz eased the tension saying, “Then forget about her. We should have a bonfire and use her stuff to feed the flames. This way you can get rid of anything you have that reminds you of her. You get to cleanse yourself from her for good…and I get smores out of it. They always taste better when you cook them over your exes burnt favorites.”

Heather nodded. “…that’s not a bad idea.”

“This is gonna be great!” Liz grinned.

Mac frowned. “Heather are you sure about this?”

“…I’m sick of her having control over me.” Heather confessed. “Liz, make yourself look less disgusting so we can stop by my place to grab my car; I’ll call an uber to take us there.”

“What about Duke? Can’t she come scoop?”

“Her parents are being pillowcases; she won’t be able to sneak out until later tonight.” Heather said. “But she’ll meet us there.”

Liz cheered. “I’ll get the marshmallows and crackers!”

Heather nodded. “I’ll get the lighter.”

Despite Heather’s determination to get rid of Veronica on her own terms, they took their time getting ready. It was only one o’clock in the afternoon, so time was on their side; that, and Heather wasn’t looking forward to meeting her father tonight. Her phone was full of calls and texts from her mother wondering where she was and a single text from her father saying, _come home._

But Heather wasn’t ready to go home just yet. She felt like she was finally getting off of a very long, and tedious, rollercoaster of emotions called Veronica Sawyer. Heather couldn’t control the way she felt about Veronica, but she could control how to move on. And maybe Mac was right, maybe she didn’t want to hurt Veronica after everything she’s done, but Heather knew she couldn’t keep this up.

So, if Heather could finally have a choice in the situation, to get rid of Veronica in a heathy way where no one got hurt, she’d take it.

“I packed the stuff for the bonfire so we can just head out when it’s time.” Liz said, dumping the bag onto her granite table in the kitchen. “What time are we leaving?”

Mac groaned. “Can we eat first? I’m starving.”

“Oh!” Liz said, searching the kitchen. “You guys are my guests, I’ll cook something.”

Heather flicked Liz on the forehead, saying, “Didn’t I tell you to fix yourself up, so you look less disgusting? Get lost.”

Liz watched in awe as Heather moved around the kitchen with the grace of a ballerina. She pulled out ingredients for pancakes and went to work on the mix.

“…she cooks?” Liz looked at Mac for an answer.

Liz would have expected Heather to have some fancy maids prepare her meals after looking at her family life.

“One of her hobbies, and she’s really good at it!” Mac smiled. “One time, she cooked a Friendsgiving meal for me and Duke the week after finals. My taste buds still haven’t recovered.”

Heather said, “Get ready Liz,” over her shoulder; too focused on her craft to turn around.

“Right,” Liz mumbled.

Mac watched Liz stumble away with curious eyes.

“Hey,” Mac said after a while. “Your mom called my mom about going to Lake Forest Country Club tomorrow. She invited me, Duke, and Liz.”

Heather huffed, “Of course I’m always the last to know. But having you and Duke there might make things bearable. Tell Duke to bring her flask, I can’t spend the whole day with my mother without having a drink.”

“Of course,” Mac paused. “…why’d she invite Liz?”

“Mom is best friends with Liz’s mom, same with Ram’s. They all went to boarding school together or something, hell if I know.”

Mac said, “So, your mom actually likes Liz. It took her weeks to like Duke.”

“It’s a blessing if _anyone _ likes Duke.”

Mac giggled. “True but, Liz is really easy to talk to so I can see why she and your mom hit it off. And Liz seems cool, right?”

“Okay?” Heather wasn’t giving her much information on the subject.

Mac rolled her eyes, taking what she could get for now. She bumped hips with Heather while her friend was placing blueberries into the pancake mix.

“Hey—”

Mac smiled. “Shut up and let me help you cook.”

“Don’t tell me to shut up!” Heather growled. “…but you can try not fucking up the bacon and eggs this time.”

Mac huffed. “One time that happened.”

* * *

The uber driver dropped them off right outside of Heather’s house around six o’clock. After eating breakfast, they decided to help Liz clean up her house before her parents arrived. It wasn’t a lot of work since one of the weekend house keepers were on duty, but Liz felt terrible making the woman clean everything by herself, so she gave in and helped. Even Heather threw out a cup or two in between her couch lounging.

“Stay here,” Heather said as she opened the doors to her car for Liz and Mac.

“What?” Liz frowned. “Why?”

“Shut up and do it before I use the child locks on you.” Heather threatened.

Mac shuddered, “She will, its happened to me before.”

Heather left them behind as she stepped inside the soon to be war zone. She was lucky when an empty living room greeted her despite her fathers car being parked right outside.

Seizing her opportunity, Heather hurried upstairs to first change into something that didn’t reek of shame. She opted for a simple school hoodie and some blue jeans, tying her hair into a ponytail. She remembered to grab Mac a pair of clothes to change into as well just before she grabbed the box labeled _V.S. _that was hidden deep inside her closet.

Heather jogged downstairs once she had everything she needed for tonight.

“Hessa!”

Maggy tackled her into a hug as soon as her foot hit the carpet at the bottom of the stairs. Heather couldn’t stop herself from smiling if she could.

“Mags,” Heather used her free arm to swoop her little sister into a hug. “Long time no see.”

“Heather,” her mother’s cold voice broke the spell. “Nice to _finally _see you. Did you not see my calls or texts last night?”

Heather pursed her lips. “My phone died.”

As if on cue, Heather’s phone came alive with a text message.

“Really?” Marry asked.

“I just got home now and charged it.”

The lie wasn’t solid, but Heather didn’t care.

“Hessa! We started hanging up Christmas decorations in the backyard with Nanny Joe, come see them!”

Maggy tried to pull Heather into the backyard but Mary easily scooped her daughter up by the arms to carry her bridal style.

“Come on Maggy, your father wants to talk to Heather. But how about you and I finish the rest of the decorations and make some hot chocolate, okay?”

Maggy’s cheer echoed through the halls as she was carried away.

Heather finally noticed her father leaning against the wall nursing a glass of scotch. Heather cursed. Her dad only drank when he was trying to stop himself from strangling her. Heather remembers when she was six, she had tracked mud all over the house along with their old dog Simon. Heather had slide on the mud, while running from her mother, and collided into her father’s trophy case.

Her father has a glass of scotch each time he looks at the spot where his trophy case used to be.

“Heather.” Her father said with a gruff voice. “You didn’t come home last night. What happened?”

“…I was at Liz’s house with some friends, but she got really drunk and I didn’t want anything to happen to her, so I stayed there to keep on eye on her. I didn’t call you guys because I was too busy watching her and I knew you would call her parents if I did; and I didn’t want her to get into any trouble.” She confessed.

Heather learned, a long time ago, that lying to her father was never a good idea. Apparently, she lied the same way he did, so it was easy for him to detect when she wasn’t telling the truth and vice versa.

“Were you drinking?” He narrowed his eyes.

Heather turned her face away, “Yes.”

“Damnit Heather.” He slammed his glass onto the nearby table. “You’re eighteen now! Soon you’ll be graduating, you need to be more responsible—”

“That’s why I stayed at her house and had Duke drive us there!”

Her father shook his head. “You’re grounded.”

“Dad!” Heather frowned. “I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“You purposely ignored our calls; your mother and I were up until midnight worrying about you. Be more considerate to the people around you; I raised you better than this.”

Heather followed him as he went to the kitchen for a refill.

“Dad, I have to go to out and—”

He spun around, “You’re not going anywhere tonight. Are you insane? I shouldn’t even let you go to the country club with your mother tomorrow, but I know you don’t want to go; so, that’s your punishment. A day with your mother.”

“Fine, I’ll spend time with the old lady, but you have to let me leave tonight.”

“No.” He wouldn’t budge.

“…dad, _please._” Heather begged. “My life is really crazy right now—and I know you probably think I’m just being a dramatic teenager or being rebellious for some stupid phase I’m going through…but, I really need to do this tonight. It’s important.”

Maybe it was the terrified look in her eyes or the fact that she hasn’t begged her father for anything since she was five but, eventually, her father’s gaze softened, just a bit.

“Be home by nine.” He decided.

Heather nodded.

“I’m serious Hessa. If you’re even a minute late I swear, I will file a police report on my missing Porsche, yes _my_—it’s in my name—and I will let you sit in jail for the night.”

Heather hurried to gather her things. “Fine, I won’t be late okay?”

“Hey.” He pulled her into a side hug despite her protest. “Do I have to fight someone? Or make a call to the senator and ruin their life permanently?”

Heather pushed him away, a flush on her face. “As if, and ruin the fun for when I do it myself?”

“That’s my girl.”

“Dad,” Heather groaned. “Can I leave now?”

“Yes. I’ll see you—”

“At nine, I got it.” Heather said, rushing out the door quickly. “…thank you.”

She didn’t turn around to see if he heard her as she jogged to her car where Liz and Mac were waiting.

* * *

Veronica thanked her mom as she dropped her off at Lake Spell. There was already a bonfire going when she arrived, and the people from Martha’s Literature Club were setting up the tarp to display the movie against the line of the trees.

“Hey,” Veronica smiled sheepishly, holding up a bottle of red soda.

Martha waved awkwardly. “Hey, I didn’t know if you were going to show up.”

“Why wouldn’t I show up?” Veronica frowned.

In all honestly, Veronica wasn’t going to come until her mother asked her to spend the day with her. She loved her mom, but she couldn’t take her for more than a couple hours at a time; they were too much alike and often ended the night bickering over something.

“Jenny,” Martha said. “Can you take this soda and share it with the rest of the girls? Veronica and I are going to get some more logs to sit on.”

Jenny nodded. “Sure, just take this flashlight just in case your phones die out. We’re starting the movie once the tarp is up so you might want to hurry.”

“We’ll be quick.” Martha said, practically pulling Veronica with her.

They stumbled through the woods in search of a sturdy log long enough to fit at least three people. Veronica tried to make conversation, but Martha was being really quiet tonight.

“How about this one—oh!” Veronica bumped into Martha, she must have stopped walking and Veronica hadn’t noticed. “…hey, are you okay?”

“Are _you _okay?”

Veronica frowned. “What do you mean?”

“JD called me, practically crying, after I dropped you off last night.” Martha said. “Didn’t you stop to think why he let me borrow his car to take you home? It’s because he couldn’t even stand to look at you after what you did.”

Veronica flinched. “Did he and Carrie—”

“They’re still together, so I guess your plan didn’t work. Or maybe it did.” Martha shook her head. “Just, what were you hoping to achieve last night? You told me you didn’t like him—”

“I don’t!”

“Then why tease him like that? You know he was crazy about you in the beginning of the school year. So why’d you do it?”

Veronica rubbed her forehead. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Martha looked disbelieving.

“No!” Veronica snapped. “I’m an asshole, I know this okay? What I did was fucked up! I hurt JD, and I hurt Heather—”

Martha scoffed.

“What?”

“Of course _she _has something to do with this.” Martha snipped.

Veronica frowned, “What does that mean?”

Martha pursed her lips together and spent a long moment just glaring at Veronica in the dim light of the flashlight. The duo kept their staring match even as the sound of rustling leaves approached.

“Come on, it’s just over—” Liz trailed off. “Oh! Hey! Look, it’s Martha and Sawyer!”

Veronica rolled her eyes. Of course Liz, of all people, was here at this exact moment.

Martha didn’t look away from Veronica as she said, “Hi Liz.”

“What are the odds that we’d run into you? What’re you two doing out here?” Liz finally noticed how tense the air was. “…uhm, is everything okay?”

“Of course,” Martha perked up, fooling even Veronica with her fake cheerful smile. “We’re here with my Literature club having an outside movie night, the theme is drive-in.”

Liz grinned. “That sounds awesome. Heather, maybe we could join them?”

Veronica’s heart had a mind of its own as it started beating rapidly. She forced herself to look past Martha as Heather Chandler in all her glory came out from the darkness holding a weird box. Veronica’s stomach tossed when their eyes locked.

“Heather,” Veronica practically stumbled away from Martha, desperate, to stand in front of Heather. “…look, I know you don’t want to hear it but…is that my old band hoodie?” She trailed off.

Liz gaped, “What? No, this stuff belongs to…”

But Veronica was too distracted to notice anything besides Heather and the contents inside the box.

“I gave that to you when we were outside on the bleachers making fun of the band nerds, ironically.” Veronica took a step closer to eye the contents of the box. “…is that my hair-brush?”

“It’s not like you use it,” Heather hissed.

“Give, me, this!” Veronica was stronger than she looked, and easily wrestled the box out of Heather’s arms so she could rummage through her lost trinkets. “…the bracelet I got you for your fake birthday, the movies I let you borrow, my stuffed animal Mr. Shark, the leather journal I gave you, the picture we took in from of Mac while she was sleeping—”

Mac whispered, “I knew it,” as if it were a conspiracy.

Veronica gasped, “This is the hall pass I wrote for you—”

“Yearbook committee.” Heather said, having the nerve to look away as if it didn’t bother her.

“Are you…getting rid of all my stuff?” Veronica asked, flinching when Heather nodded. “No way. It’s my stuff, and I want all of it back.”

“Fine.” Heather shrugged, looking very aloof. “You can have the ashes when I’m done burning it.”

“What?” Veronica gasped. “Then…I’ll burn your stuff too!”

“You don’t have—”

“Your studded gold earrings you gave me to go with that one outfit at Ram’s party, the CD’s you forced me to listen to because I have _horrible taste _in music, your copy of Moby Dick, your red beanie you left at my house,” Veronica listed off her fingers. “All of it. I guess if you’re tossing my stuff then I should do the same.”

Heather crossed her arms. “Do what you want, I told you that I’m done, just give me the box already. You’re so damn dramatic all the time.”

Veronica snatched the slip of paper before Heather took the box. “Fine! But I’m keeping the hall pass—and Mr. Shark—it’s good quality.”

“Then give me my blazer back.”

There was a thick silence where all they heard was Mac gasping in the background.

“What?” Veronica faltered, asking again because maybe she heard it wrong.

“Did I stutter?” Heather blindly shoved the box in Liz’s arms so she could free her hands. “Hand it over. I’m sick of seeing you prance around in it anyway.”

Veronica finally felt all the eyes of everyone on her as Heather called her bluff.

The blazer had been a common occurrence in her wardrobe since the day she became a Heather. She never left the house without it most days, and in some regards, it has become a security blanket for her. It reminded her that she could be more than a nobody—it meant more knowing Heather believed she could be so much more.

But, what does it mean now that Heather’s taking it away?

“Fine,” Veronica prayed her voice didn’t waver. “Take the dumb blazer, I don’t care.”

Veronica practically threw the blazer in Heather’s face before stalking away. She didn’t see the hurt look on Heather’s face or pay any mind to Martha calling her name from behind.

* * *

Why did Veronica always make her feel like everything was on her? Heather was finally trying to get rid of her, but Veronica shows up and makes Heather feel like an asshole for wanting to move on. It was like she couldn’t do anything right without being branded as the bad guy in every situation or fight they found themselves in.

“Fuck this,” Heather hissed, shoving the blazer into the box.

“Damn, what got shoved up her ass tonight?”

Duke chose the absolute worse time to show up. But what’s even worse, is that when Heather looked at her all she could see was red. Heather thought back to Veronica’s red eyes, and trembling lips, as she relayed what Duke had done to her. And behind her back none the less.

Unlucky for Duke, Heather felt like burning more than one bridge tonight.

“Didn’t I tell you that Veronica was off limits?” Heather asked, getting in Duke’s face.

“Y-yes,” Duke said, looking around nervously. “I haven’t messed with the freak since you kicked her out of the group.”

Heather snapped. “Bullshit. I know you Facetimed Veronica with my phone when you were at my house on Tuesday. You told her all this crap about how you think I feel towards her when you don’t how I feel. You don’t know shit, so don’t go around speaking for me.”

Duke backpedaled until her back hit a tree. “I’m sorry Heather—”

“You better be.” Heather growled. “Veronica is to be left alone, got it? I swear, if you pull something like that again without me knowing, I will kick you to the curb faster than you can puke up yesterday’s lunch.”

Heather shoved past Duke, but not without bumping their shoulders so hard that Duke collapsed under the pressure. She didn’t have to look behind her to know that Liz was dutifully following her with the box of Veronica’s things tucked safely inside.

Martha was still there, jaw hanging from watching the scene.

“You’ve got something to say, Dumptruck?” Heather dared her to be brave.

Martha shook her head. “No.”

But Martha didn’t look like she was afraid of Heather, she didn’t even flinch at the terrible nickname she was branded with. Her eyes were curious as they observed Heather from a different perspective.

“Good,” Heather huffed, uneasy about the way Martha looked at her. “Come on Liz.”

“Right behind you,” Liz said softly.

At least one person was on her side.

* * *

Veronica didn’t talk on the ride home. She didn’t end up staying for the movie and decided to call her mom and make up some lie about having watched the movie previously. Her mother arrived in record time to take her and Martha back to the house. Veronica didn’t know why Martha insisted on going to her house with her when she was pissed at her a few minutes ago but Veronica was too drained to ask why.

She could hardly eat the dinner her mother had prepared for them. Veronica did feel bad about it, her mother had cooked all her favorites because she knew Veronica was having a tough week. But Veronica couldn’t force herself to eat anything.

She rose from the table with her full plate.

“Veronica?” Alice frowned.

“Sorry mom,” Veronica said. “I’m not really hungry, and I’m really tired so I’m just gonna head up stairs to lie down for a while.”

“Veronica, you have a guest—”

Martha held her hand up, “It’s fine Mrs. Sawyer. I actually wanted to talk to you about…uhm, adding your published book to our reading list for Literature Club.”

“Oh!” Alice grinned.

Veronica wrapped her food in foil and tossed it into the fridge for later. She was grateful that Martha was so good at distracting her mother by feeding off her hubris. With her parents occupied, Veronica snuck upstairs into the safety of her room.

Safety. Veronica thought it was a funny word. Because truly, what did it mean to feel safe? Veronica once thought safety was the comfort in knowing that one was protected from what frightened them. But someone could feel safe without actually being safe.

A child will hide under the covers, and because they can’t physically see the danger, they’ll feel a false sense of safety. Veronica marveled at the thought; she was that child. The blazer had been her blanket and the very person who tucked her in had pulled the covers out from over her.

It wasn’t fair, how much control one person had over her emotions.

“Fuck you too,” Veronica resisted the urge to break something.

Who was Heather to make her feel so welcomed, and special, just to take it all back in one swift action. Veronica didn’t want to feel this way anymore—so desperate for Heather’s approval. It didn’t make sense; Heather was far from a saint, but Veronica kept putting her on a pedestal.

Veronica plugged her headphones into her phone.

It was time to knock Heather back down to the Demon Queen Veronica once thought of her years ago.

Veronica searched her phone for the voicemails Heather sent her that fateful night after her confession. She had listened to a few of them, how Heather bashed Veronica at every opportunity. There was one she hadn’t gotten the chance to listen to. But Veronica needed a reason to be furious with Heather so she could move on from…whatever was happening. So, she pressed play.

There was a couple seconds of muffled static on the recording before Heather’s voice sounded.

“…Veronica Sawyer, you are so dead.” Veronica cursed herself for noticing how surprisingly smooth Heather’s voice sounded as she ripped her a new one. “I’m going to ruin your life and bury you into the ground right next to Dunnstock—”

Veronica frowned.

“Shit, I mean Dumptruck—I swear I’ll…” Heather sighed. “…I’m sorry.”

Veronica almost dropped her phone and her jaw on the floor. Did Heather Chandler just apologize?

“You have no obligation to reciprocate my feelings, it’s not your responsibility. I’m an asshole, and you’re so pure…I could never be like you. And when I’m around you I just feel…” Heather paused.

Veronica turned up the volume. “You feel what?” She asked, frazzled.

“Damn, I’m such a loser. I can’t believe I drunk called you, several times, just to make you feel bad about something you can’t control.” Heather mumbled. “Well, I’m done making you feel like shit because you shouldn’t; it’s not your fault. I can’t promise you I won’t hurt you again or I won’t be an asshole in the morning but—for your sake, I’ll try to get over you. Sorry again—just, delete these.”

The message ended.

Veronica shook her head; her chest suddenly felt tight.

“Veronica?” Martha whispered, closing the door as she entered the room. “What’s wrong? Why’re you crying?”

Veronica tossed her phone and headphones away.

“It’s nothing,” she wiped her tears away.

“Veronica.” Martha frowned.

“…it’s just a voicemail from Heather—”

Martha scoffed.

“What?”

“_What_?” Martha mocked. “Do you really think so little of yourself?”

“Of course not—”

“Then why do you let her treat you like this?”

Veronica looked away. “She’s not a bad person.”

“Stop it!” Martha shouted. “Why do you keep doing this? Defending her?”

“She’s not a bad person,” Veronica repeated.

“I know she caused your panic attack,” Martha confessed. “I read your diary—”

“You _what_?” Veronica gasped.

Veronica thought back to the morning her mother gave her back her diary after finding it somewhere in the bathroom. Veronica thought she’d just misplaced it, but it had just been Martha snooping through her most personal thoughts and not covering her tracks.

“How dare you!”

“You wouldn’t talk to me, and I was worried.” Martha said. “I know what Duke did, I know she made it look like Heather was trying to get back at you for whatever you did.”

Veronica frowned. “…wait, I didn’t know Duke did it on purpose when I was writing that entry. How’d you find out?”

“Duke showed up at Lake Spell right after you left, and Heather flipped out on her for doing that to you without her permission.”

“Heather stood up for me?” Veronica asked in awe, face slightly flushed.

Martha gaped, “Oh my—are you blushing?”

“No!” Veronica denied weakly.

Martha couldn’t find the right words to say and for a long moment she stood there staring at Veronica like she had three heads.

“Veronica, I swear…I don’t even recognize you anymore,” Martha confessed. “You kissed JD and for what—you don’t even know why yourself! You said you don’t have feelings for him?”

Veronica frowned. “No, I don’t.”

“Then was it to just stir up trouble?”

Veronica was sick of having the same argument. “You’re starting to sound like a real pillowcase, Martha.”

“And you’re starting to sound like Heather Chandler!” Martha snapped.

Veronica scoffed. “Yeah? Well maybe that’s a good thing? Then I can just worry about myself.”

“You want to be like her then? Hated by everyone, a stuck-up b—”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Veronica had a dark look in her eyes.

Martha looked helpless. “…who are you?”

“You read my diary, so I could ask you the same question.”

“She caused your panic attack.” Martha reiterated, trying to get her point across. “She hurt you, she made you cry, and I guarantee you it won’t be the last time. Why do you still want her to be part of your life? Why do you keep defending her?”

Veronica sighed, “I don’t know.”

“Well give me something! I’m worried about you Veronica, this relationship you have with Heather can’t be healthy.”

Veronica felt like Martha was backing her into a corner. She realized that she’d dismissed Martha for too long and now the dam was cracking.

“What is it about her?”

“I don’t know!” Veronica felt like she was going to break.

“What happened that night after the party? That’s when all this started. Something had to happen, maybe it’ll explain why you’re not acting life yourself!”

Everything, every lie, Veronica had built up was starting to crumble. She could feel the lid begin to shake as everything boiled over.

Veronica snapped, “She kissed me! After the party she drove me home, confessed her feelings, and kissed me. And I didn’t feel the same way, and she needed some space away from me, so she kicked me out of the Heather’s. I thought I was okay with it but then I started seeing her with Liz—and she’s so smug and arrogant. I just want to punch her in the face sometimes—all the time!”

“They just look so much happier without me—with her!”

There was an awkward pause as Veronica reflected on how great it felt to finally get everything off her chest.

Martha whispered after a moment, “Veronica?”

“Yeah?”

Martha looked terrified to ask, “Do…do you have feelings for _Heather_?”

“Yes.”

Veronica shocked herself with how quickly she answered and how confident she was.

“Oh, fuck…” Veronica groaned, collapsing back onto her bed as realization struck.

"Yeah," Martha agreed, “—fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting to those who did. Just responding to some comments from last chapter:
> 
> TheGreatWolfRenee: Yeah, Veronica doesn’t make the best decisions, but you know how it is being a teenager.
> 
> JvlyA: Thanks for reading!
> 
> Macbook: Thanks for the long comment! And you hit everything on the nail.
> 
> SecretEvening: Thanks! Chapter four was my favorite to write so far. I’m not trying to make Veronica into a dick but just trying to show a darker side of her.
> 
> Death: Thank you! This is a nice project for me to practice my writing on.
> 
> Odd1out (SincerelyMisunderstood): Thank you! I wasn’t sure if the characterization was on point or not. I wasn’t expecting anyone to actually like Liz to be honest but I’m glad someone is showing her some love because she’s not doing anything on purpose. And yeah, I love Heather’s nasty side too honestly.
> 
> Chair Noodle: Thank you! 
> 
> I don't know if I liked my writing this chapter but I think it was good context wise. Look for a long chapter for my next update.
> 
> Updates will continue to be on Sunday’s (morning-afternoon-night)
> 
> Next chapter will be called Stage Six: Interest in Something New.


	6. Stage Six: Interest in Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather just wanted to get out of going to stupid Lake Forest.

**Unrequited Love?**

**Stage Six: Interest in Something New**

* * *

_December 9th(Double entry) _

_Dear Diary,_

_Martha is freaking out._

_Don’t get me wrong, it feels great to finally get the truth out; but it’s hard to bask in it when Martha can’t keep it together. I understand this is huge and terrifying news; I have feelings for Heather Chandler. She’s the Demon Queen of Westerberg High, tormentor of defenseless students who aren’t popular enough to fall into the hierarchy, and…I love it. I love everything about her. Every temper tantrum, every short skirt, every glare, every chilling remark…I want it all._

_The questions I have to ask myself are; where do I go from here? Do I tell Heather how I feel? What if she’s already moved on? Her taking back the blue blazer should answer that question but, I can only hope Heather’s feelings are strong enough to withstand my erratic behavior these last couple of days._

_But even if, by some miracle, we do end up together what happens next? I doubt Heather will risk her reputation by walking down the halls with my hand in hers. I can’t lie, the thought is enough to send chills down my spine._

_I can dream, can’t I?_

* * *

While Martha paced back and forth, mumbling incoherently to herself, Veronica slipped her diary back under her pillow. Martha’s ramblings got louder but she was still speaking too fast for Veronica to understand.

“Martha, slow down, I can’t understand a word you’re saying.”

“Heather Chandler!” Martha spat as she paced the room. “Why? How? She’s a monster!”

“She’s nice!” Veronica said. “And sweet, once you get to know her.”

“I just…I don’t see it.”

Veronica winced. “Are you upset?”

Veronica knew Heather and Martha didn’t have the best track record so she wouldn’t be put off if her friend resented her.

“Upset? No,” Martha shook her head, “Shocked and very much blindsided? Yes.”

Veronica laughed but it was hollow. “How do you think I feel?”

Martha must have noticed the change in atmosphere because she gave up on pacing and sat next to Veronica. Together they sat in silence; Veronica contemplating her feelings and Martha trying to find the right words to say.

“So,” Martha finally said after a moment too long. “Do you only like girls now, or…”

“Would, would that be a problem for you?”

Martha frowned. “You’re my best friend, Vee, I love you regardless of your sexuality.”

Veronica suddenly felt lighter. A weight she didn’t know she was carrying had just been taken off. With Martha’s unconditional support, Veronica felt free to speak the truth.

“I don’t know.” Veronica confessed, eyebrows pulling together before she decided, “Just Heather.”

“Just Heather.” Martha parroted.

Veronica smiled, “She makes it hard to like anybody else.”

Martha groaned. “See, that’s so romantic. But it’s Heather Chandler! Besides the obvious, what do you see in her?”

“She’s beautiful,” Veronica started with a lovesick smile.

“That’s the obvious,” Martha mumbled. “…but what about the time she put liquid laxative in Betty Finn’s water bottle during our biology exam freshmen year? Or sophomore year when she tied Kurt’s shoe laces together so when the bell rang, he face planted right to the floor? When she toilet papered the foreign exchange students house junior year? Or when she egged Mrs. Fleming’s car?”

“All of that’s in the past now, she’s not as terrible—”

“The last one happened two weeks ago…wait,” Martha groaned. “You were with them! Weren’t you?”

Veronica scratched her neck nervously. “In our defense, Mrs. Fleming had said some messed up things about Duke’s family.”

“Duke was the one who tried to trick you with that Facetime call. I can understand now why you’d defend Heather, but _Duke_?”

“Knock, knock,” Alice saved Veronica from answering a difficult question as she peeked her head inside; her eyes scanned the room cautiously. “Ladies, I thought I heard screaming earlier is everything okay?”

Veronica smiled softly, “Everything’s fine mom. We just got excited talking about this couple in the movie.”

“Yeah,” Martha said. “…one of the characters has a thing for someone who’s a total jerk. Doesn’t make sense if you ask me but, it’s entertainment, right?”

Veronica snipped, “Well, I think the jerk in the story is just a little misunderstood. And the reason the main character has feelings for them is because deep down, they’re just a like.”

Martha frowned.

“Sounds like a good movie.” Alice said, oblivious to the tension. “Is it called, Queen and Slim?”

Veronica shook her head. “What movie are you talking about?”

“Just something Heather suggested the other day.”

Martha gasped, “_You _know Heather?”

“Of course,” Alice smiled. “Her and the other girls came over for dinner. Heather is a very nice girl—”

Martha resisted the urge to scoff.

“—I ran into her at the grocery store Monday night while she was picking some things up for her mother. We talked for a few minutes, and she mentioned the movie for you girls to watch during your little movie nights. Really, you should invite her to some Veronica; where are your manners?”

“Next time.”

But depending on how Veronica approached the subject there might not be a next time.

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone. Goodnight girls. And Veronica, make sure you get some rest since you weren’t feeling well before.”

Veronica nodded. “Okay goodnight mom.”

“Night,” Martha waited until Alice was a good distance away before she snapped, “Your mom even likes her! What has the world come to?”

“She’s not so bad,” Veronica repeated again, standing up to give herself some space.

“Madness aside, what are you going to do now? Are you going to tell her? She seemed pretty upset tonight.”

Veronica sighed, “What do you think I should do?”

“I don’t like her, I thinks she’s mean and downright terrible, but there’s obviously another side to her that I’m not seeing. Even your mom sees it.”

“So?”

Martha chewed on her lip, “She’s made my life hell at school.”

“I know.” Veronica looked away.

She was asking too much of Martha, of course she wouldn’t—

“But you’re my friend so I’ll support you.” Martha surprised her. “I’m doing this for you. If you want to go after her then I’ll help in any way I can.”

Veronica hugged Martha, saying “Thank you,” into her shoulder.

“So?” Martha asked once they pulled away. “What’s the first step in operation, charm Heather Chandler?”

Veronica decided, “I have to take care of one more thing before we can start the operation. And I’m gonna need your help.”

Martha was only slightly worried about her role in this.

* * *

While normal teenagers were hanging out at the mall, this Sunday afternoon, Heather Chandler found herself at the hottest country club in Ohio. Lake Forest Country Club was difficult to get into, upholding the highest standards. Even if someone did pass the first initiation there was a hefty fee waiting on the other side of the golden gates.

Heather’s father had connections to the senator, so it wasn’t difficult for her family to get in.

“Lazy old man,” Heather huffed, thinking about how her father talked himself out of accompanying them in favor of slumming it on the couch so he could watch basketball all day.

“At least try and look happy to be here,” Mary chastised her daughter, nudging her in the side as they walked into the club. “You’re lucky I let you drive yourself here.”

“So? It’s not like I can leave whenever I want.”

Mary’s scowl suddenly transformed into a smile wide enough to snap her face apart. Heather hissed, covering her eyes as if the sun had burned her. She has never seen her mother _smile _before_. _Smirk, yes? But smile? Never.

“It burns,” Heather groaned.

“Is that who I think it is?” Mary exclaimed. “Vicky Sweeney you haven’t aged a bit.”

Vicky’s grin looked similar to Liz’s. “Mary, it’s been too long!”

Vicky Sweeney was an allusion. Her eyes were dull brown, lacking emotion. Even her facial expressions were concentrated so she didn’t give off too much of how she was feeling. Nothing about her screamed friendly but the more Heather watched Vicky open up around her mother; the more of Liz she saw in her.

“Is this your daughter?”

Mary actually looked proud to say, “Yes. She’s a bit dramatic but she’s brilliant when she puts her mind to it. This is Heather.”

“Lizzy has told me a lot about you,” Vicky smiled at her. “Thank you for being one of her first friends at Westerberg. I appreciate you looking out for her.”

“I don’t look out for her,” Heather deadpanned.

It was the other way around.

“Heather,” Mary hissed.

But Vicky only laughed. “Oh, she’s just like you when you were her age. You must have your hands full.”

“You have no idea.” Mary sighed.

“Come on, Claire and Christy are waiting for us in the dining hall.”

“They’re eating already? It’s only five, and we just got here.”

Vicky smirked, “Who said anything about food? Turns out, you can find cheap drinks anywhere if you’re creative enough.”

“You’re still the same,” Mary snickered.

“Heather, sweetie,” Vicky said. “Liz and the other ladies are already out on the course. We’ll meet up with you all later.”

Heather dragged herself outside to the course and left her mother to mingle with old friends. At five o’clock, the sun had set but that didn’t stop the folks at Lake Forest. They were prepared with bright neon lights, lined up all over the grassy knolls; dazzling the members with its radiant light. At Lake Forest, you weren’t considered a true member if you showed up before five; the real party started when the sun went down.

Heather was tempted to snatch a cocktail from one of the waitresses walking around with a silver tray. She had to drive back but Heather wasn’t sure if she could stand being around Duke without having at least one drink; same with her mother. But it looked like Vicky and the others would keep Mary occupied for the night.

“Hey Heather!” Mac shouted, waving her over to their golf cart parked on the side. “We were waiting for you to get started.”

Heather was relieved to see only Liz and Mac leaning against their golf cart.

“You better have waited.” Heather nodded at Liz, “Sweeny.”

Liz smiled but it wasn’t anything like her usual megawatt ones. “Hi Heather,” Liz kept fidgeting, not looking at Heather directly.

Heather was going to question her strange behavior when Mac caught her attention.

“Duke is at the snack bar getting us some food to eat during our game. How about you help her carry everything?”

“As if,” Heather scoffed. “Let the troll carry it herself.”

Mac set her with a look Heather hasn’t seen since freshmen year. In reality, people think Heather and Duke are the ones who get angry and demanding but, Mac can also be a force. In middle school Susie Fields pushed Mac too far, forcing her to snap. Mac tore Susie to shreds with her words alone.

However, Mac is a kind person by nature. She became disappointed by her behavior and vowed never to lose her temper again; she hated seeing people upset, especially if she was the cause. So, Mac went into high school with a cheerful personality.

When it comes down to it, Mac wears a mask to school every day; protecting people from her ugly side.

“Heather,” Mac said impatiently.

“What?”

“Duke spent all night trying to find ways to make up for what she did.”

Heather nodded, “Yeah, she should have. She went behind my back and betrayed me.”

“There’s two sides to every story.”

Heather glared at Mac, but she was met with a look fierce enough to rival her own.

“Damn it,” Heather broke; if she didn’t handle this soon, Mac would be on her ass about it until it was fixed. “Why am I always the one who has to apologize?”

“I didn’t say apologize,” Mac said softly. “Just make up with her. You know Duke won’t come out and say she was wrong, so you have to—”

“Be the bigger person.” Heather scoffed, “Sounds oddly familiar.”

Reaching out to Duke was the last thing Heather wanted to do. She could go without hearing all her snarky remarks or watching her acts of disobedience. It’s not like she actually missed the wisecracks or the late-night texts telling her about the fresh gossip…she didn’t care if Duke never spoke to her again.

In her disarray, Heather looked to Liz for advice. Liz has always been a good voice in decision making and Heather needed to hear her voice now more than ever.

When Heather turned to face her, she found Liz staring off, admiring the decorative lights, in the distance.

“Liz,” her curiosity got the best of her. “…what do you think I should do?”

Mac gaped behind her. She knew Heather wasn’t one to ask people for their opinion on anything.

Liz startled, “M-me?” she stumbled with her words.

“Of course.” Heather frowned.

She thought Liz knew how much Heather valued her opinion.

“Well…Duke is one of your best friends,” Liz said. “And she went behind your back, which definitely wasn’t cool of her. But people make mistakes, and maybe she had a reason for doing what she did. You know, personally, that when you do messed up things, they seem logical at first; but then you look back on it and realize it wasn’t the best decision to make.”

Liz smiled, saying, “Just talk to her,” and Heather felt herself relax.

It was the first real smile Liz had given her all day.

“…I’m still not going to apologize.”

“I know,” Liz laughed.

With Liz’s advice, Heather left to find Duke. She was exactly where Mac said she would be; leaning against the high bar table near the food stand. When Duke recognized her approaching, her lax demeanor evaporated. Duke almost tripped over her legs as she stood straighter, trying to make herself look more presentable.

“Heather,” Duke stuttered. “When did you get—"

“Why’d you do it?” Heather didn’t waste time.

There weren’t a lot of things she liked about Duke, but Heather valued how direct she was. They had that one trait in common.

“…I don’t know.”

“Stop lying,” Heather said. “You’re really bad at it.”

Heather owed it to Mac not to bite Duke’s head off. If this encounter didn’t go correctly, and Duke ended up feeling worse than before, then Mac would have to pick up the pieces (and the cycle would continue). But it was hard to make nice when Duke was acting out of character by beating around the bush.

“Does it matter?”

Heather raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

Duke said, “Look, I saw you two. At the party. You were talking to Veronica like everything was fine when it wasn’t. You kicked her out of our crew, and it’s clear you have no intention of bringing her back, so it doesn’t make sense to me—why you’re acting friendly at parties or talking to her in the hallway at school.”

Heather frowned, “What are trying to say?”

“Despite what you think, I actually like Veronica. It’s cool when she’s around.”

“Bullshit. You’re terrible to her, worse than me.”

Duke shouted, “Of course I am,” like it was obvious, but Heather still didn’t understand.

“Why do you think I Facetimed her or said all those fucked up things to her? She’s still holding on and she needs to let go. Veronica is still desperately seeking your approval, but I know the stuff I say or do won’t hurt more than when you turn her away again.”

“I’m just trying to soften her blow for when that happens,” Duke confessed. “If she already hates us then it’ll be easier for her to let us go. So she can finally move on.”

Heather marveled at the revelation—how was this still partly her fault? Duke had acted cruel to Veronica based on an assumption she made about Heather; it was her fault Duke had done this. Once again, Heather had hurt Veronica.

Unconscious or not, hurting Veronica seemed like the only outcome Heather could create.

“Veronica doesn’t need my approval—” Heather tried.

“She doesn’t know that.” Duke whispered, “Heather, I don’t think you understand how much influence you have on the people around you. Heather—I still feel like I have to get your approval.”

Heather felt like she’d been slapped.

“…Duke, you’re my best friend,” Heather didn’t say this often. “I don’t need you tiptoeing around me like the minions at school. If I yell at you so much, it’s because you’re not acting like my friend; but one of them. I don’t want you to act like the losers who only see me as the Demon Queen because you know me. You know my family; you know my dreams…I don’t get why you need my approval for anything.”

Duke looked away. “You and Mac were the first ones who ever gave a shit about me—of course I want your approval. If you could feel how amazing it is to walk beside you at school, you’d understand.”

Heather shook her head, “The only approval you need is your own. So stop worrying about what I’ll say if you do or say something because it doesn’t matter. No matter what happens, I’ll always love you like a sister. Nothing will ever change that, okay?”

“That’s funny,” Duke said once the tension lowered. “Because you looked ready to kill me when you found out what I did to Veronica.”

Heather took a seat at the bar stool.

“Mac told you then?”

Duke asked, “Are you upset? That I know?”

“Not really, if one of us knows then we all know I guess.”

Duke sat beside her at the bar so that their shoulders were brushing. It was her way of comforting Heather without saying anything directly; but it was fine. They didn’t need to talk about everything all the time.

“I guess I get why you have a thing for her. She’s cute in a nerdy kind of way, and she’s the only one who can calm you down.” Duke said. “…well, her and Liz I guess.”

Heather frowned. “Liz? When did she make that list?”

“When she was the only one who had your back at the lake last night,” Duke said. “And Mac is sorry, she would have went after you, but she was too busy helping me not buy the industry that makes your favorite chips; I was gonna use it as a gift for you.”

Heather laughed. “That’s drastic but I would have approved. And I’m not mad at you guys so stop apologizing.”

“Order number sixty-five!”

Duke stood up saying, “Help me carry all this crap.”

“Shut up,” Heather said without any real bite, “I’m coming.”

They easily fell back into their banter and it was a welcome reminder of how close they use to be; how close they still are. Heather didn’t realize until now how much she missed having Duke by her side.

But, if asked publicly, Heather was prepared to deny it all.

* * *

JD looked downright betrayed when Veronica showed up at his door step.

“Martha, you tricked me,” JD said, glaring at her over Veronica’s shoulder. “…dude, that sucks!”

Veronica said, “Don’t blame her, this was all my idea. The only one you should be angry at is me.”

“Oh don’t worry, I am.”

Before Veronica could even think about sharing her feelings with Heather, she had to make things right with her best friend. Her betrayal had only happened two nights ago but to Veronica it felt like ages. She couldn’t go any longer without going out on a slushie run or listening to conspiracy theories with JD.

She missed him.

“You shouldn’t have come here,” JD said. “Carrie and I are hanging out and—”

“That’s great, I can apologize to both of you together.”

“—I don’t need you messing anything up,” JD frowned. “Carrie actually cares about me. If you haven’t noticed, I’m weird. I wear this trench coat everywhere and drink slushies for breakfast. I’m lucky she doesn’t run away screaming when she learns more quirky things about me.”

Veronica didn’t think there was a way to get past the steely look in his eyes. She was worried whatever she had to say wouldn’t be enough; that she’d destroyed their friendship for good and there was no fixing it.

Out of habit, she reached down to tug on a blazer that wasn’t there.

“I know how it feels to make a connection with someone who seems too good to be true,” Veronica confessed. “And I know how terrifying it feels when someone or something jeopardizes that connection, so I’m sorry that I was that someone who almost put your relationship at risk; I’m sorry to tried to pull the blanket out from under you.”

JD floundered, “…just to be clear, you’re not talking about me, right? I’m not the connection you’ve made…am I?”

“Not even close,” Martha said.

JD looked relieved, “Okay just checking.”

“If you let me inside, I’ll explain everything. Okay?” Veronica said.

“Why should I?”

“JD,” Martha said, “Just let her tell her side to the story. Then, if you’re still upset, we’ll leave…but she’s our friend. You should give her the benefit of the doubt.”

“…” JD silently held the door open and allowed them inside. “Fine, I’ll listen.”

Veronica nervously stood by the door with Martha placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. JD situated himself on the farthest side of the room beside Carrie with his arms crossed. Veronica would have lost her nerve if it wasn’t for Martha’s touch.

“Hi Carrie,” Veronica said sheepishly.

Carrie’s eyes were beautiful but void. “Veronica,” she greeted, not giving anything away.

“She’s here to explain things.” JD said. “Then she’s leaving.”

Veronica took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry I kissed you at the party knowing you had a girlfriend and knowing about your feelings for me…but I’m even more sorry to say it didn’t mean anything.” Veronica looked away. “I don’t know why—no, that’s a lie. I know exactly why I did it. I’ve just been lying to myself, to everyone, but I’m done being untruthful.”

Veronica was prepared to tell the truth, but she didn’t think she was prepared to see how JD would react. Her eyes bounced around the room. For a brief second Veronica caught Carries gaze. It was a short lapse of time, but it was enough.

Carrie realized, “You did it for someone. Who is it?”

Veronica felt as though she had revealed herself to Carrie.

“You were just using me to make someone jealous?” JD frowned, looking between Carrie and Veronica. “Who’s the guy that was worth ruining our friendship then?”

Martha said, “You might want to sit down for this.”

“Veronica,” JD spat viciously, “Who is it?”

“Don’t be mad—”

But judging by the crazed look in JD’s eyes, it was too late.

“Why would I be mad? Is it someone I don’t like? Is it Kurt or Ram? Those guys are assholes, Vee!”

Veronica suddenly felt like this was a bad idea. But while she was afraid of the way JD was reacting, she was not ashamed to admit her feelings.

“…Heather,” Veronica said carefully, “Heather—”

“Duke?” His face twisted.

Martha shook her head.

JD calmed down just a bit, asking, “Mac?”

Martha shook her head again.

“No,” JD refused.

Martha whimpered, “Yes.”

“Heather—” Veronica tried to finish.

“Heather fucking Chandler?” JD looked like he was going to be sick. “You’re joking! This is just some prank, payback for last April Fools. But this isn’t funny.”

He was met with eerie silence. Martha wouldn’t look at him, even Carrie was staring off into the distance, but Veronica stood her ground. Now that the truth was out, she found it easier to hold his gaze.

“Then this is a nightmare and I’m dreaming,” JD shook his head. “This can’t be happening. There’s no way my best friend would fall for the Demon Queen herself; it’s not possible. She must have you under some spell because I’ve raised you better.”

Carrie stepped in to caress his shoulders, “JD relax, here, drink your slushie. And you should maybe sit down.”

“I warned you,” Martha said.

JD shook his head, “No. You tricked me with hopes of a chill movies night watching slasher films, but instead you bring this…_traitor_! How did this even happen? Did she trick you during your espionage mission?”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “This isn’t some stupid game, JD.”

“Drink your slushie,” Carrie cautioned him.

JD took a long sip out of his cup but continued his rant after. “She’s my arch nemesis! This is an ultimate betrayal!”

“Me having feelings for Heather isn’t a betrayal,” Veronica frowned. “I’m sorry for using you to make her jealous. I shouldn’t have done that, especially with our history, but I’m not going to apologize for the way I feel.”

She hoped explaining just how much Heather meant to her would give JD more perspective. When he silently glared at the floor, she thinks it did. He didn’t look happy but at least he wasn’t yelling dramatically.

“Martha,” Carrie felt the room, “Can you come with me in the kitchen?”

“Of course,” Martha was more than happy to escape.

They were left alone.

Veronica felt it upon herself to continue, “I know Heather isn’t the best person. But why do you hate her so much? Even Martha is willing to help me, and Heather has treated her the worse out of everyone. And you’re with Carrie so—"

“It still hurts, Veronica!” JD snapped. “I’m with Carrie, but…part of me still sees this as you picking her over me. I feel like, the moment you put on that blazer I saw less and lesser of you. What’s going to happen now that you’re…” he couldn’t finish.

“_You’re_ my best friend JD.” When that didn’t gain a reaction she said, “…I’m sorry you feel like you’ve come in second place here, but I can’t help the way I feel. Believe me, I’ve spent all week denying everything. But just because I’m making room for Heather doesn’t mean there’s no space for you.”

JD frowned. “What do you see in her? Tell me one good thing and I’ll drop it.”

Veronica thought back to everything. Where should she even begin?

“You remember that hideous blue scarf I used to wear all the time?” Veronica decided to start at the beginning. “Heather gave it to me six years ago. We were friends…acquaintances in middle school, you know, before high school ruined everything with cliques and popularity. One day my mom was late picking me up. My coat wasn’t thick enough for the weather. I was freezing; it felt like I was standing there for hours when out of nowhere I see these bright headlights, and I’m hoping it’s my mom but when I see the fancy symbol on the front, I know it’s not my mom’s car.

“Then, in the corner of my eye I see Heather Chandler, the sarcastic snarky girl who always has an insult on her tongue, and she’s walking up to that fancy car. But for some reason she stops, and she actually walks up to me—the quiet girl who hardly says a word. She pulls off her scarf and wraps it around my neck and says, _it’s ugly but it’ll keep you warm._ I tried to give it back, but she insisted; saying something about it being made by her mother during one of her hobby phases, that she didn’t want it.

“After that my mom showed up about thirty minutes later, but it was fine because Heather’s scarf was keeping me warm.”

JD mumbled, “That was years ago. It has little to impact how she is now.”

“You’re right. Maybe people never change, but the feelings we have for them can be constant.” Veronica said. “Wearing that scarf made me feel warmer than anything, but it meant more knowing Heather gave it to me; she wrapped it around my neck, and I felt safe knowing she acknowledged me. All this time I thought she wasn’t watching but she was.

“And maybe it’s just a stupid scarf and it doesn’t mean anything, but the feeling I got wearing it was real.”

JD said, “Let me guess. You get that same feeling when you wear her blazer too?”

“Before she took it away,” Veronica mumbled, “Yes.”

“Wait, I thought…aren’t you two a thing now?”

“Unfortunately no,” Veronica looked away. “She wasn’t very thrilled about me using you, of all people, to make her jealous.”

JD put his slushie down. Veronica watched as he grabbed his father’s car keys from the key rack. When she just stood there, staring, he rolled his eyes.

“Come on,” he said, “Let’s go get your monster…err, girl. Or whatever.”

“W-what?” Veronica gaped, “You’re going to help me? I thought you couldn’t stand her?”

“She’s a terror but, she’s your terror.” JD scratched his neck, “…and as long as you keep making room for me in your life, then I guess…I’ll try and be supportive.”

“What do I even say to her?”

“Everything you’ve told me.”

Veronica blushed a dark shade of red. “I can’t tell her all that!”

“Just tell the truth,” JD said.

“What if she changed her mind about me? I was a jerk, I probably messed everything up,” she collapsed on the couch, dropping her face into her palms.

“Pull yourself together, I’ve never seen you like this, it’s really lame.”

Veronica groaned, “I know.”

“Dude,” JD frowned. “She’s my mortal enemy so I know a few things about her. Heather Chandler is nothing if not persistent, cruel, grotesque…and loyal. So trust me when I saw, she’s probably not over you just yet.”

“You think there’s a chance?”

JD nodded. “There’s always a chance.”

Veronica jumped into his arms for a hug.

“Thank you.”

JD said, “Don’t think me yet.”

The hard part was over. Now, she just needed to get Heather to listen.

* * *

“You guys win again,” Mac groaned. “Team Chansweeney is undefeated.”

Heather shivered, “Stop with that name. It feels like you’re shipping me with Ram.”

“Seriously, it’s annoying,” Liz said.

Duke nudged Heather’s shoulder, “I wonder why,” she snickered.

Heather was seconds away from snapping back at Duke for her snide remark when their parents rounded up on them. Heather could tell by looking at her mother that she’d had too much to drink; her face was flushed, and she had a lazy smile on her face. Vicky was holding her up by the shoulder. Mac and Duke’s parents weren’t fairing well either, they kept breaking out into a fit of giggles every five seconds.

“Hessa!” Heather flinched more at her mother pulling her into a hug than at her using her childhood nickname in public. “There she is, my little girl; I’m so proud of her…”

“It’s awful what alcohol does,” Heather said, pushing her mother back into Vicky’s arms. “You ready to go? It’s almost nine, they close in like ten minutes.”

Mary shook her head. “Vicky, the girls, and I are going to get some dinner at White Oaks.”

“That’s all the way across town.”

“We haven’t seen each other in years,” Mary said. “We don’t want the night to end, but you girls can drive yourselves back home and text us when you’re home safe. Hessa, you can drive Liz back.”

Liz panicked, “Oh, you don’t have to. I can just go with you guys to the restaurant.”

“I’m sure Heather doesn’t mind sweetie,” Vicky said. “Right?”

Heather frowned, “It’s whatever.”

Heather was more concerned about why Liz was trying to avoid spending time with her.

“Don’t sound too excited.” Mary smiled.

“Okay,” Liz looked defeated. “Just let me get my clubs and I’ll meet you at the car.”

Duke pulled out her keys. “Mac, you’re with me then.”

“…give me a second?”

“Don’t take too long,” Duke said over her shoulder as she went towards the parking lot.

Heather sat down on the bench outside Lake Forest to rest her legs while their parents stacked themselves into Vicky’s car. She pulled her coat closer as a chilly breeze made her shiver. Puffs of white smoke floated in the air with every breathe she took.

“It’s supposed to snow tonight,” she almost forgot Mac was with her. “Said this winter is going to be pretty bad.”

Heather liked the cold, relished in the way the snow looked atop houses.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Mac sat beside her, so close that Heather could feel the heat from her legs against hers. “Last night, did you end up getting rid of Veronica’s stuff?”

“I took care of it.” Heather said simply.

“So it’s done for good then?” After a few seconds of silence it was clear that Heather wasn’t in the mood to talk so Mac smiled softly and said, “Well, it’s Vee’s loss. Right? And besides, Liz seems really nice. I like her.”

Heather shrugged. “Sure.”

“Seriously?” Mac giggled. “Who’s the pillowcase now?”

Heather glared at her. “What did you just say?”

Mac poked her forehead with a cute smile, “Pay attention more,” she said.

Mac didn’t falter when Heather responded with a scoff, brushing her fingers off her forehead. Mac replied by pulling her into a tight hug.

“Tonight was fun, I like when we all get along.” Mac pulled away. “I should go before Duke throws a fit but text me later so I can know you got home safe.”

“Whatever.”

Mac giggled, offering a final wave, before leaving.

Heather touched her forehead with a frown, contemplating Mac’s words.

* * *

The ride to Liz’s house from Lake Forest was a hike. Lake Forest was well worth the trip but driving back was always a pain; the club itself was about an hour out from the main town, hidden in the trees. Heather had to turn the radio up, blasting R&B, to even out the awkward silence and to stay awake. For now, her classical music rebellion was put on hold—the old lady wasn’t as terrible this weekend.

Heather was glad when she finally reached the house.

“Here we are,” Heather said.

“Thanks,” Liz looked like she was deep in thought.

Heather drummed her fingers along her stirring wheel and contemplated Liz’s behavior. All day, Liz hadn’t been her bubbly self. She would smile but it didn’t exactly reach her eyes; Heather noticed the missing gleam.

Something was off.

So, “Hey,” Heather grabbed Liz’s coat sleeve before she could leave. “…are you…okay?”

Heather wanted to punch herself. Why was it always like pulling teeth whenever she tried to comfort someone? It’s the least she could do for everything Liz has done for her; so, if Liz needed to complain to her then Heather would only complain internally.

Liz nodded, “Yeah I’m fine.”

“You’ve been weird all day,” Heather pressed. “You can tell me if you want. Mac complains to me all the time, I’m a pretty good listener when I want to be…or, we don’t even have to talk about.”

She hoped Liz would take the ladder like Duke usually does. Not that she doesn’t want to talk to Liz; because she does, she wants to be helpful in return…but sometimes things were easier without words.

“Sawyer.”

Heather hated how her heart sped up.

“What about her?”

“Veronica Sawyer,” Liz reiterated. “That’s who you’ve been hung up on, she’s the ex.”

Liz wasn’t asking a question, just simply stating what she assumed to be facts.

“How’d you guess?” Heather asked, too tired to deny it.

She didn’t need to deny it. She knew Liz was loyal and wouldn’t let this information get back to anyone else; it’s why she waited until they were separated from the group to bring anything up. Liz was considerate in that respect.

“At Lake Spell, Veronica said the stuff inside the box was hers,” Liz said. “And you got really protective of her, you even told off Duke. You made sure she would stop messing with Veronica even though she’s been a jerk to you.”

Heather looked off into the snowy streets, admiring the way the streetlights reflected off pearly white.

“Is that why you’ve been acting weird all day? Because of Veronica?” Heather didn’t understand.

Liz looked away, “…I’m scared.”

“Of what?” Heather stumbled, “Of me?”

“No, never you.” Liz said quickly; Heather relaxed. “…what we have…I like having you in my life. I don’t want to do anything that might mess this up.”

“You won’t—"

“Heather…” Liz suddenly looked determined, “Do you still have feelings for her? For Veronica.”

“No.” Heather said, “Not with the way she’s been acting.”

“Good.”

Liz gave Heather ample time to back out, to show her discomfort, to refuse. Liz took her time, showing her intent, as she tilted her head and leaned in so close Heather could see the cute freckles scattered across her nose. But even though she saw it coming, Heather felt blindsided by the kiss.

Heather was blindsided by how soft Liz’s lips felt against her own, she was blindsided by the faint taste of strawberry lip gloss, and she was blindsided by how easy it was to reciprocate. Heather pushed everything from this week out of her mind, putting everything she had into the kiss; she wanted to give her all just like Liz had been doing for her.

The kiss wasn’t lewd, and definitely not deep enough to involve any tongue, but it still managed to make Heather heat up inside. It was a simple kiss, chaste even, but it felt like hours. Eventually, Liz was the one to pull away first.

“Uhm,” Liz’s face was redder than her blazer, eyes skittish. “I’m sorry—”

Heather shook her head, slightly dazed, “You’re good.”

“Really?” Liz looked hopeful, and Heather didn’t want to bring her down.

She nodded, “Yeah.”

“Okay, cool…I’ll uhm,” Liz ducked her head, “…see you at school tomorrow?”

“Liz,” Heather felt herself smiling, “Don’t be a pillowcase.”

It was the perfect amount of snark and playful to break Liz out of her nervousness. Heather marveled at the gleam in Liz’s eyes; the gleam was back because of _her. _She’d managed to do something good for once.

And it felt good.

“Call me when you get in?”

“My phone died.”

Liz rolled her eyes, but it was all in good nature. “Then charge it when you get home, _pillowcase_, and then call me. Got it?”

“I’ll think about it,” Heather joked.

“Goodnight, Heather,” Liz said softly.

“Night.”

Heather waited until Liz was inside her house safely before she drove off towards her own home. She decided to take the long way home so she could admire the snow as it made its decent. The white flakes of ice calmed Heather down and allowed her thoughts to lower in volume.

The kiss was a nice change in pace, she had to admit. And coming from Liz, the person who has had her back for everything, means so much more. Heather wasn’t even aware Liz felt that way about her; but she supposes Mac was trying to give her a head up. But just because she was oblivious doesn’t mean her feelings for Liz aren’t genuine. Liz is great, she calms Heather down, can deal with her mood swings, and over time…Heather thinks she could feel the same way.

And Liz was good for her. Liz didn’t think Heather was a monster; she thought she was actually good.

Heather smiled; it was absurd but…someone thought she was good. Liz thought she was worth it.

Heather was still smiling when she arrived at her house a little past midnight; the long drive home was tedious, filled with lights and stop signs, but it had given her the time she needed to decide. As Heather parked her car outside on the curb (she didn’t want to wake her father with the garage door) she had her mind set up. Once she got inside, and charged her phone, she would call Liz and see where it took her.

Heather was too preoccupied, basking in her new mission, to notice the person sitting on her porch until she was just a few steps away. Though her head was tucked into her knees, Heather could recognize that hideous blue scarf anywhere.

“Veronica,” her name burned on her lips. “What are you doing?”

Veronica startled, staring up at her nervously. “Heather, hey.”

“Hey,” Heather forced out. “What are you doing here?”

“I texted you a couple of times, I even called, before I came here.”

Heather held up her phone, “It died.”

“Oh,” Veronica looked relieved. “At least now I know you weren’t ignoring me.”

“Veronica, what is this?” Heather backed away as Veronica stood; from the porch, Veronica towered over Heather. “It’s late…if you came to pick a fight, you’re not getting one, I told you I’m done—”

“I don’t want to fight,” Veronica rushed out. “I need to talk to you.”

All Heather could think about was Liz, who was waiting for a call, who was an innocent bystander in all of this. But it was the flashbacks of Veronica kissing JD, making a scene at Lake Spell, and camping out on her porch demanding things she didn’t deserve, made Heather say—

“No.” Heather frowned, “I have nothing to say to you.”

And damn Veronica for being so persistent because she kept blocking the door, standing still, as Heather tried to get inside.

“I will call security,” Heather hissed.

Veronica always knew how to push her buttons, “I thought your phone was dead,” the snarky reply made Heather feel heated.

“My rape whistle will work just as fine.”

If not, Heather was prepared to use her mace.

“I’m sorry,” Veronica held her hands up, surrendering. “You don’t have to talk. Just listen. Please.”

Heather could tell by the newly lit spark in Veronica’s eyes; she wasn’t leaving without being heard. Heather felt ashamed when she started comparing the spark in Veronica’s eyes to gleam in Liz’s. That shame made her weak enough to comply to Veronica’s request.

“Five minutes.” Heather said. “You have five minutes to—"

“I like you,” Veronica said quickly, her words getting tangled.

“…what?”

“I have feelings for you.” Veronica confessed.

Heather knew, the moment she recognized Veronica on her step, that Veronica would ruin everything with just a few words. It wasn’t fair. Just when she had all her walls up, ready to start anew, Veronica came in with a wreaking ball; ruining her life per usual.

“No,” she was done with the games. “You don’t—you can’t. After the party, when I dropped you off, you said—”

“I know what I said,” Veronica looked away, “…I know what I said.”

Heather stared at Veronica for transparency. She couldn’t decipher what was going on; not once did Veronica show Heather, through actions or words (up until now), that she reciprocated her feelings.

Heather shook her head, “You kissed the trench coat—”

“—I was jealous,” her words stunned Heather into silence. “I got mad, when I saw you with Liz at the party, she was all over you, and we’d just…I was drunk, and part of me wanted to get you back. I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“Why are you doing this? Why now?”

“Why not now?”

Liz was the first thing that came to mind. Heather could be happy with her; she could be a different person with Liz.

“You can’t.” Heather decided she could go through the back door.

“Why not?” Veronica ran after her; the blue scarf waving in the air, similar to a mystic cape but Veronica was no hero; she was the villain, trying to stop Heather from getting her happy ending. “Why can’t I?”

Veronica blocked her way again with eyes of brown steel. Her gaze was so fierce Heather had to back away.

“Veronica,” Heather was over the lies, “You don’t have to do this.”

“Do what?” Veronica frowned.

“You don’t have to pretend that you care about me to spare my feelings or because you feel sorry for me. I’m a big girl, I can handle it when someone doesn’t like me back.” Heather said. “It’s okay, I understand now why you don’t feel the same. I’m not like you. You’re good and compassionate. I’ve done so many fucked up things to you, and your friends. I kicked you out of our group like it was nothing and—I’m a bitch.”

“You are.”

The truth stung, but Heather was ready to give Veronica the closure she needed. Heather was done fighting; she didn’t have the energy anymore.

“But I love that about you.”

Heather was sure she was looking at Veronica like she was mental, but it didn’t deter her. Veronica just stared back at her with glossy eyes.

“What?” Heather unconsciously moved closer.

Warning bells went off in her head, threats of things like, _she’ll hurt you again_, filtered her mind, but Heather needed to know for herself. It was worth the risk of pain.

“Yeah,” Veronica nodded, “Surprise, you’re a bitch. You’re also a power-hungry monster who has made my life, and close friends, miserable. You’re the Demon Queen of Westerberg High School and I love it. When you yell at me, my face gets hot and I swear I forget my name. I shouldn’t get butterflies in my stomach when you boss me around or when you make everyone go silent with a single glare.

“I know I shouldn’t, but I accept and love every part of you; it’s so easy to embrace it. It feels natural to want to hug you when you’ve had a terrible day or kiss you when you don’t tell Duke to shut up all day because her dad came home drunk the night before and you know she needs a break. When you help Mac with her algebra homework because you’re so obviously an evil genius, but you don’t want people to know, I feel like stealing you away.”

Heather knew she probably looked ridiculous with her jaw hanging open. “…so you?”

“I like you.” Veronica sounded relieved to say it. “It feels so good to finally just say it. I like you! Everyone; I like Heather Demon Queen Chandler!” She shouted.

Heather hissed, “Keep your voice down, idiot! It’s half past midnight.”

“Sorry,” Veronica didn’t look it at all. “I just…I’m sorry for how stupid I’ve been acting, and for not realizing my feelings sooner. I know you’re probably over me…” she trailed off, looking nervous but brave enough to meet her eyes.

Heather thought back to Liz; poor Liz who was expecting a call.

“Veronica…”

“You don’t have to give me an answer right now—” she could sense her hesitation.

“Veronica,” Heather rubbed her temple.

“I don’t want to pressure you or—”

“Veronica.” Heather deadpanned, “You’re an idiot.”

Heather repeated the same words Veronica said to her on that drunk night after the party; it only seemed fitting that she return them to its owner. However, Heather supposed if someone who didn’t understand their chemistry might have been miffed by Heather’s poor response.

But Veronica looked like she was glowing.

“Yeah?” Veronica giggled like a useless teenager, flushing, and Heather thought it was the most precious thing in the world.

“Yeah,” Heather nodded, feeling her own face heat up.

Veronica started walking closer but a quick flash, of Liz’s sad face, reared its ugly head in Heather’s mind. Heather cleared her throat and took a step back; it only hurt a little to see Veronica deflate.

“So uhm, how long have you been camped outside my house like a creep?”

“Not long,” Heather narrowed her eyes, forcing out the truth with one look, “…forty-five minutes.”

Heather felt her face twist, “It’s twenty degrees outside. You could have froze to death.”

“It’s okay,” Veronica said sheepishly. “I have a scarf.”

Heather felt not so old feelings rushing back.

“…how’d you even get here? That rusty bike of yours can barely get you to school.”

Veronica hesitated, “JD drove us in his dads car.”

“Us?”

“Me, Martha, and JD’s girlfriend Carrie.”

Heather wasn’t surprised; it took the entire Scooby gang (plus-one) to roll up to her house. She should be honored.

“Are they coming back to get you?”

Veronica scratched her neck. “I honestly didn’t think that far…I just told them I’d be fine alone. But I can call JD to get me, I shouldn’t have—”

“It’s late,” Heather contemplated her options. “…I guess you can stay here.”

“Are you sure?”

There was a lot behind that one question. Heather could tell by the wary look on Veronica’s face that she knew it too. There was a serious issue of trust. Heather wasn’t sure she could trust anything Veronica confessed; she wanted to, but she also didn’t want to get hurt again.

But her soft spot for Veronica was still her Achilles heel.

“Yeah.”

Heather led Veronica through her back yard to the side entrance. Heather was sure her father would be sleeping on the couch and didn’t want to risk waking him up. She just hoped Maggy wasn’t craving any late-night snacks and wouldn’t bombard them in the kitchen.

“…” Heather closed her room door behind them. “I’m gonna brush my teeth and wash off my makeup before bed. You remember where my extra clothes are, right?”

“Yeah, the drawer closest to the window.”

Heather picked up some clothes to change into before going into the bathroom to prepare for bed. Once on the other side of the door she slide to the bottom until her knees were pulled into her chest.

“…what the fuck,” she groaned.

* * *

Veronica changed into an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Heather was still in the bathroom, even after Veronica took the opportunity to make herself a bed of blankets on the floor. She was anxious, sitting still, so she walked around the room to re-familiarize herself with the layout.

Nothing much had changed except for an extra picture of Heather and Maggy smiling. They were in some park and Maggy was being carried on Heather’s back. Veronica liked seeing Heather in photos like these. At school she acted so aloof but when she was with her family, she let herself smile; and they were usually real.

Veronica moved on to fiddle with the things scattered across Heather’s personal desk. There were a couple colorful pens, sticky notes attached to her calendar, college pamphlets, a notepad with some scribbles on it, an advanced calculus textbook…

Veronica frowned, backtracking, as she picked up the pamphlets.

“…Harvard, Duke, and Brown?” Veronica mumbled.

“Snooping,” the pamphlets were easily snatched and tossed into a drawer; hidden from view. “It’s not a good look on you.”

Her concern about the pamphlets was stronger than her urge to jump as Heather snuck up on her.

Veronica crossed her arms. “I didn’t know those were your choices.”

She knew Heather was smart, despite her efforts to keep it under wraps, but it shocked her. She never stopped to think about what would happen after high school. Didn’t think Heather would choose a school so far away.

“Can’t stay in this town forever,” Heather said.

Veronica remembered a time where she couldn’t wait to leave Westerberg. But now, it felt like everything was moving too fast. Soon they would be graduating; and of course Heather would get in to all three school because she’s amazing…but where did that leave Veronica?

Heather still hasn’t given her a response to her confession.

“What’s this crap on the floor?”

“Oh, I thought,” she stumbled under those blue eyes, “I just assumed I’d sleep on the floor. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Heather got in bed, “Veronica stop being a pillowcase and get in.”

“Are you—”

“I’m not making you sleep on the floor, Veronica. Just get in.”

Veronica didn’t argue and scrambled to get in the other side; she was careful not to awkwardly brush up against Heather.

Heather cut the lights, but the moon lit up the room in its blueish glow. Veronica watched the shadow of the blinds rattle against the wall in favor of sleeping. It wasn’t her fault; she blamed her mind for keeping her up with questions and doubts.

The college pamphlets left a bad taste in her mouth. Veronica wasn’t sure her confession had been enough; too many of her baseless actions had caused Heather to build her walls up around her. Even though she was right beside her, Veronica felt like Heather was slipping away.

In her search for answers, Veronica found that her words hadn’t been enough. Heather’s faith in her had been dismantled by the events leading up to this week.

Heather had trust issues.

Veronica turned over so she was facing Heather’s back, she whispered, “…Heather.”

Her confession, Heather saw it as words alone.

“Heather,” she said louder.

Heather groaned.

And maybe it was because Veronica felt like Heather was slipping away, like things wouldn’t be the same if she didn’t prove it to her right now…Veronica decided to speak with her actions.

“Heather.”

“Yeah, what?” she huffed.

“Heather.”

“Are you a parrot now?” Heather was glaring as she rolled over to face her, “I said what—”

Veronica pulled Heather by the collar of her shirt until their lips met.

She decided this was the only way to make Heather understand. Veronica couldn’t describe in words the way Heather made her feel, so she hoped this kiss would be enough.

Veronica wanted to cheer when Heather kissed her back without missing a beat. Heather kissed the same way she approached everything else; headfirst, and foolhardy. She pulled Veronica closer by her hips until they were pressed flush against each other. Veronica gasped at the warmth they created together; at how natural it felt. With her lips parted it gave Heather the perfect opportunity to swipe her tongue against hers.

Veronica moaned into the kiss, responding with vigor, eagerly clashing her tongue with Heather’s after every smack of their lips. Veronica anchored herself and clutched onto Heather’s hard shoulders. When air became a problem, Veronica pulled away with a gasp.

Veronica’s breath heaved. She rested her forehead against Heather’s and closed her eyes. For a few seconds they just sat like that, holding onto each other while they struggled to catch their breath.

“Heather,” she had nothing to lose now. “…my feelings for you are real, I know I’ve done a lot of fucked up things this week to make you question it but they’re real. I want you.”

And maybe it was selfish of her to throw all of this at Heather, in a final attempt to win her back, but Veronica had to fight for her.

Heather searched her eyes for a long moment. In the end she didn’t reply with words and followed Veronica’s cue by speaking through her actions. Heather kissed her just as fiercely as before.

“Fuck,” Veronica said against soft lips, pulling Heather closer because she felt like she couldn’t get close enough, “I’ve missed you.”

Heather was sporting a blush as she mumbled, “Me too.”

Veronica grinned, “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

Heather tackled her onto the bed. She wiped the smirk her face by pressing their bodies impossibly close. Veronica shuddered, helplessly holding onto Heather’s shoulders for dear life.

“I missed you,” Heather pressed wet kisses right underneath her ear, making Veronica shiver. “There, are you happy you sadist?”

Veronica hummed, “Getting there.”

Heather laughed softly into her neck. Veronica tilted her head to allow Heather room to leave a trail of wet kisses to her clavicle. Heather pulled the collar of her shirt down to reach more skin. Veronica could feel Heather’s other hand, hesitating, at her hip, fingers brushing the skin underneath her shirt.

Veronica pulled Heather’s hand completely under her shirt. Veronica’s abdomen caved in, doubling over at the feel of foreign skin on her own.

Heather looked at her, “Yeah?”

Veronica bit her bottom lip, nodding. Heather looked a mix between awed and delighted. She pressed a lasting, chaste kiss, on Veronica’s lips before she removed the shirt with practices ease. It was thrown carelessly across the room. Veronica was glad she wore one of her nice lacy bras instead of her worn cotton. And once she got the chance, she pulled Heather back to her for another kiss. Veronica found that she couldn’t sit still without having Heather’s lips on hers.

Heather ran her hands up and down the sides of her stomach. Veronica’s hips jumped when Heather dug her nails into her skin. Heather trailed her nails down, gaining the same reaction. She did it again, but this time she slide her thigh between Veronica’s parted legs. When Veronica’s hips jumped again, Heather grinded her hips down to bring pressure against Veronica’s center.

“Oh,” Veronica gasped.

Heather sucked the sensitive spot beneath her ear, “Does that feel good?”

Veronica moaned, “Yes,” and moved her hips harder against Heather’s thigh. “Fuck yes…”

Heather was quickly loosing herself. Veronica could tell by the way her hands streaked across her stomach, touching her like she couldn’t get enough; like she didn’t know where to touch her next. She was still hesitant, careful not to do more than scrape the wire of her bra, but Veronica was sure.

Veronica pulled Heather’s hand to the jaw-string of her shorts.

Heather flushed, “Are you sure? We don’t have to…”

“I want to.”

Heather frowned. “Have you ever…”

“No.” Veronica blushed, “Have you?”

“Once.”

Veronica tried not to be disappointed. Of course Heather’s done this before, she was beautiful, anyone would want her.

She had to ask, “With who?”

_Don’t be Liz, don’t be Liz, don’t be Liz…_

“Emily Baker.”

Veronica frowned, “Does she go to our school?”

“No,” Heather said. “She was my best friend at my old private school. But I switched to public school halfway through middle school. We kept in touch up until freshmen year.”

“What happened?”

Heather sighed, “She was really sad, when her mother died, and she felt better when we were…but that same year, right before we became sophomores, her dad decided to move them out to New York. So they could be closer to family and grieve.”

“I’m sorry,” Veronica ran her fingers through Heather’s hair. “Do you still talk to her?”

Heather shook her head.

“…I want it to be you,” Veronica confessed, “But I don’t think I could take it if we didn’t talk after. I don’t want this to be just some fling—”

Heather kissed her silent. “You’re not a fling. And I’m not going to ghost you. If we do this or not, I won’t hold it against you. I just want you to be sure.”

“I am.”

* * *

Heather couldn’t believe this was happening. Part of her thought it was some sick dream and she’d wake up frustrated any second now, but it was real. She could feel Veronica melting under her touch, could feel every goosebumps rise as she kissed down her stomach. There were so many things she dreamed of doing to her. But this was about making Veronica feel comfortable, so she took her time pulling her shorts down her surprisingly long legs.

Heather kissed the inside of her thigh, “You should wear skirts more often.”

Heather focused on memorizing Veronica’s body. She knew Veronica had feelings for her, and they wouldn’t change, but part of her was still worried. Heather felt like she should take her time mapping out every part of Veronica in case she didn’t get the chance again.

She pressed wet kisses against the mole on the inside of Veronica’s left thigh. She traced nameless constellations into the freckles below and just enjoyed the feel of her skin beneath her tongue. Heather did so while meeting those devious doe eyes.

Veronica looked wonderfully flushed and frustrated as she attempted a glare, “So I can dress like you?”

“No,” Heather couldn’t help herself, “Easy access,” she ran her tongue over the wet spot on Veronica’s panties.

“H-heather!” Veronica gasped, hips shooting up only to be held back down by Heather.

Patience dwindling, Heather pulled the underwear down and tossed the lace over her shoulder. She held Veronica’s legs apart when she felt her try to pry them closed.

“You’re beautiful.” Heather blew hot breath over a deliciously slick clit.

Veronica whimpered uselessly

Heather would have mercy on her. This time.

Heather kept their eyes locked as she ran a hot tongue through Veronica’s wet folds slowly. She pulled her close, grasping at full hips, as she moaned against Veronica’s lips. Heather loved the taste; it wasn’t too bitter or too much…it was _Veronica_. The thought alone, having her face between Veronica’s legs, made Heather eat her out with vigor. Forgoing her taking it slow tactic, Heather brushed her tongue against Veronica’s clit before taking it into her mouth and sucking _hard_.

“Heather,” Veronica moaned, digging her hands into the sheets. “…Heather…” she watched her with wide eyes, those same doe eyes looked hungry enough to match the lips moving against her.

Heather growled, “You taste so good, fuck,” she made a show of closing her eyes and sucking on Veronica’s swollen lips.

Veronica kept tugging on the sheets to retrain herself. But once Heather grazed over her opening, Veronica took charge. Heather felt hands in her hair. She let Veronica guide her closer with every tug, marveling at the way she used her hips to set a faster pace. Heather slipped the tip of her tongue inside Veronica’s hot walls, moaning at the thought of being the first person inside.

Veronica pulled her by the hair, holding her in place as she fucked herself with Heather’s tongue. With every thrust, Heather found herself deeper and deeper.

“Heather…Heather—Heather.” Veronica chanted her name until her words slurred together into nothing but incoherent moans and gasps.

The bed squeaked with the force of Veronica alone. Heather took in everything as she watched Veronica finally let herself go. She looked breathtaking with her head thrown back and chest heaving. But as Veronica’s cries became louder, Heather feared what her father might do if he woke up and caught them.

Heather pinched Veronica’s hip until she eased up enough for Heather to free herself. She slid a finger inside to replace her tongue before Veronica could complain.

“I can’t believe,” Heather kissed her way back up, “…how tight you are, fuck…you feel so good.”

Veronica’s face was wonderfully flushed, “Heather—"

She pushed another finger inside, past the resistance, until she was knuckle deep.

* * *

“Oh my…” Veronica moaned nonsense into Heather’s neck. “Y-yes, don’t stop, please…”

Heather’s pace was unforgiving. Veronica could barely keep up, but Heather helped her by pulling one of her legs around her back for more leverage to pull her into her thrusts. Veronica had one hand, clawed down Heather’s back, and the other gripping the headboard. She couldn’t stop riding Heather’s fingers if she tried; anyone could walk in on them and she’s sure she’d keep going. It’s rash but that’s what Heather did to her.

There was a fluttering in the pit of her stomach that made her body get hotter. The feeling made her clench around Heather’s fingers.

Heather’s fingers.

She allowed the thought sink in. She was riding Heather Chandler’s fingers. They had been the first inside of her, and right now she wanted them to be the last. It was so good; Heather had branded her without even knowing it; she’d ruined her for anyone else.

Veronica sobbed, “Heather.”

She didn’t know what she wanted, but she knew she wanted _more_.

“I wish you could see how good you look right now…you’re so flushed just for me.” Heather sucked the sensitive spot under her ear. “I bet you want the whole school to know how much I like being inside of you…”

Veronica blushed, “H-heather—” she squirmed.

“You want everyone to know I’m yours. They wish they could get me as worked up as you do.”

Heather sped up her fingers and with each thrust, the palm of her hand rubbed against Veronica’s clit.

“Are you close?” Heather whispered in her ear.

Veronica gasped, “Y-yes—”

“Good,” Heather sucked one of her nipples through her bra, making her back arch. “I’ve dreamed of fucking you like this whenever you talked back to me or disobeyed me. You piss me off half the time, but it’s so hot—fuck.”

Heather dug her nails into the side of her ass and went faster. Without warning, Heather thrust a third finger inside. Veronica saw spots behind her eyes as an intense feeling raced through her.

“Heather!” Veronica gasped, “Heather, I lov—”

A hurried kiss prevented Veronica from saying what’s been on her mind since last night. She didn’t have time to dwell on what it meant as she focused on riding out her orgasm. Veronica threw herself into the kiss, moaning as she tasted herself on those lips. Veronica deliberately tightened around Heather’s fingers; trying to keep her inside longer so the moment wouldn’t end.

* * *

Heather stared at the ceiling while she tried to catch her breath. She could feel Veronica beside her, body brushing hers, as she did the same.

_Holy_ _shit_, Heather thought.

When she saw Veronica at her door this was the last thing she expected to happen. She was set on keeping her at a distance; they would still be friends and Heather would be civil, but there would be nothing romantic.

Everything changed the moment their lips touched. Heather felt the same spark that had attracted her to Veronica years ago. What just happened had been wonderful, but Veronica was suddenly too quiet. Heather hoped she didn’t regret anything.

“Heather?”

She was afraid to ask, “Yeah?”

Veronica grinned wolfishly, “That was longer than five minutes.”

Heather had never been more relieved to have Veronica be a smart ass.

“Shut the fuck up.” Heather smirked, “Don’t you have a post orgasm to enjoy?”

Veronica rolled onto her side to kiss her neck, “I could…” she teased the button of Heather’s pajama shorts.

“No, I’m okay,” she wanted to, but it was already going on two o’clock; as fun as it sounded, Heather wouldn’t fail her math test tomorrow due to lack of sleep caused by a sex marathon. “Another time.”

“Yeah?” Veronica smiled sheepishly.

Heather kissed her, “Hell yeah.”

Veronica pulled away to say, “I am sorry. About everything.”

“Best apology I’ve ever gotten.”

Veronica pinched her stomach, laughing, “Shut up asshole. I’m serious.”

Heather tied their hand together, watching how satisfying it felt to have them laced.

“Me too…” Heather said, “I’m sorry I kicked you out of our group. I shouldn’t have done that, they’re your friends too.”

Veronica snorted, “Mac is, but I’m sure Duke hates me.”

“She doesn’t.” She continued when Veronica gave her a look. “She only said that stuff because she wanted to make you hate us, so you could let go. She thought it’d be easier to do if you hated us.”

Veronica confessed, “…I had a panic attack because of that call.”

Heather swore her heart stopped.

“What?”

Veronica looked away. “It’s nothing serious. I just, she said I was nothing to you and I couldn’t stand the thought of not having you in my life or—Heather. Where are you going?”

“She’s dead.” Heather hissed, trying to untangle their legs so she could drive over to Duke’s house and strangle her.

Fuck their truce.

“It’s fine, I’m okay, Martha helped calm me down!” Veronica had to straddle her hips to keep her still. “…stay with me. Let’s not worry about tomorrow right now.”

Heather crossed her arms and scowled at the ceiling.

“Hessa, relax,” her ears went hot when Veronica whispered the nickname into her ear.

Heather tried to hide her blush by looking away, “Fine.”

“Thank you.” Veronica rewarded her with a kiss. “Tomorrow okay?”

Heather chased her lips, “Tomorrow.”

* * *

Across the way, in Uptown, Mason Park, Elizabeth Sweeny didn’t receive the call she'd been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting to those who did. Just responding to some comments from last chapter:
> 
> Odd1out (SincerelyMisunderstood): Yeah, she’s a good friend and I’m glad I could give that to Heather. And she was friend zoned but only because Heather is really dense when it comes to romance.
> 
> Ppinotgrigio: Thank you for the support!
> 
> Macbook: Yeah when Martha curses you know you’re in trouble.
> 
> SomeAssholeCat: Thank you! I try to make sure you guys grow attachments with the characters.
> 
> PoshBiscuit: Thank you!
> 
> This was my second favorite chapter to write. Chapter four was my favorite. Also, hope the smut was written with justice—it’s been a while since I’ve delved into this area.
> 
> Also, if you guys haven’t caught the reference Carrie is the Carrie. From the musical or Stephen King books.
> 
> Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving!
> 
> Updates will continue to be on Sunday’s (morning-afternoon-night)
> 
> Next chapter will be called Stage Seven: Acceptance.


	7. Stage Seven: Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Westerberg High hosts the race of the century: Liz Sweeney vs. Veronica Sawyer!

**Unrequited Love?**

**Stage Seven: Acceptance**

* * *

_December 10th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I just woke up in Heather Chandler’s bed._

_And…I can’t stop thinking about last night. It was amazing. I probably have a dumb smile on my face as I’m writing this entry. If anyone would have told me that I’d give myself to Heather Chandler, the Demon Queen of Westerberg High, I would have slapped them; but here I am. And I’m glad it was her. Waking up next to her, seeing her without makeup on, seeing the side of her that no one gets to, is wonderful. I feel blessed to be the one exception._

_But despite how ecstatic I am, I’m concerned. I don’t know where this leaves us. I’m not sure how Heather feels about dating publicly—if she even wants to date; if I want to date her. I’ve always been more than a little obsessed with Heather, and last night I almost told her…but she stopped me. I don’t know if I’m thrilled about her stopping me or not. We’re not even dating yet but I—I love her. Maybe I’m too young to understand what it means to love someone, but right now love is the only word that fits what I’m feeling. And it’s not like this came over night. I’ve always felt this need to have Heather’s acceptance…to have her acknowledge me._

_And isn’t love just having someone see and accept you as you are?_

_…P.S. I’ve looked everywhere in Heather’s room but, I swear, I can’t find my underwear for the life of me._

* * *

Veronica finished writing her entry in the notes section on her phone so she could copy it to her diary for later.

When Veronica first woke up, she panicked, just for a moment, at being in an unfamiliar bed, before she realized where she was. One whiff of the strong, but subtle, smell of jasmine, seeped into the sheets, let her know she was in Heather’s bed. It was unfortunate that she couldn’t wake up to see Heather in her rawest form, face stripped of makeup and eyes adorably heavy, but Veronica counted herself lucky for getting this far.

Veronica did, however, catch a glimpse of Heather in the wee night when Veronica got up to use the bathroom, but the moonlight didn’t do the sun justice. She wanted to see all of Heather in the beautiful light of the day.

While the shower ran in the bathroom, Veronica busied herself with finding the clothes she borrowed from the night before. As she pulled her shirt on, Veronica thought how unfair it was she didn’t get to see Heather debauched. She never had raunchy dreams but after last night Veronica was sure Heather’s spirit would haunt her nights. Veronica could already picture Heather flushed, squirming helplessly, beneath her.

It would be so fun to break Heather’s, well-crafted, aloof façade.

“Next time,” Veronica promised the same words Heather did. “…if I can just find my stupid underwear. Where the hell are they?”

Veronica heard the shower shut off; a warning that her time was almost up.

Veronica huffed, “Screw it,” and gave up her search.

She pulled on Heather’s sweatpants and busied herself with the zipper on her coat as she unconsciously listened to Heather rummage around the bathroom.

The clock on Heather’s nightstand read six thirty, in red neon lights. It was too early to function. Veronica usually woke up at seven fifty, making it just on time for school at eight. She never pegged Heather Chandler for an early bird but then again, maybe it was the risk of Heather’s parents walking in on them that made her wake up at such an ungodly hour.

It didn’t bother Veronica if Heather wanted to sneak her out of the house. She’d rather make a good first impression on Heather’s folks. Plus, Veronica had to be home before her mother fixed breakfast. Veronica never sat with her family but, her mother became accustomed to Veronica stealing a few pieces of bacon and some toast as she raced out the door. But, if it were up to her, Veronica would much rather stay locked inside this room forever; spending her days tied in bed with Heather talking about nothing and everything.

Unlucky for her, reality loved kicking her in the ass.

Veronica had just finished pulling her silly seasonal socks up when she heard the bathroom door open. All she could do was stare as Heather walked out, a cloud of fog trailing behind her. Veronica admired Heather’s simple outfit; a worn school hoodie with black jeans. Heather’s hair, wet from the shower, fell down her shoulders in elegant waves.

“Hey,” Heather’s lips were turned up into an unkept smile; everything about her seemed so soft, a stark contrast to her demeanor at school. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Veronica’s throat felt dry.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Good.”

“Yeah?” Heather smiled.

“Yeah, but it was weird. I’m not used to sleeping on clouds.”

Heather said, “You’ll get used to it,” as she gathered her car keys along with her coat.

“Will I?”

Veronica didn’t notice she had taken a step closer with every word until she could see the lashes on Heather’s eyes flutter dramatically. Veronica swore, everything Heather did made her stomach toss. She hoped she wouldn’t faint if Heather smiled too seductively.

“Obviously,” Heather pulled Veronica until they were flush against each other, “You’ll be here a lot, so you’ll learn to adjust.”

Veronica couldn’t focus with Heather tracing random patterns along her waist. “You won’t get bored with having me around all the time?”

“Veronica,” Heather said, “Boring is the last word I would use to describe you…and I like having you around.”

She knew Heather wasn’t the type to openly express how she felt. So having her plainly say she expects Veronica to be around her house more often speaks volumes.

Veronica couldn’t help but pull Heather down for a kiss. Heather sighed as their lips touched, instantly guiding them into a slow rhythm. Veronica played with the baby hair on the back of Heather’s neck as she memorized how it felt to be consumed by Heather. It was almost overwhelming; having Heather’s honey and coconut shampoo enticing her with its scent, Heather’s lips smacking against her own, and the fingers slipping inside the front of the sweatpants Heather let her borrow—

“You’re not,” Heather appeared to be malfunctioning, “You’re not wearing…”

Veronica blushed, “I can’t find them.”

“Where’d you put them last?”

Veronica snipped, “_You _were the one who threw them.”

Heather laughed, unapologetic. “I’ll check later and get back to you, but we should seriously go before my parents wake up. You ready?”

“Yeah.”

It was easier sneaking around in Heather’s house because of the cream carpet attached to the floor. While they crept down the stairs, quieter than JD when she forgot his birthday that one year, Veronica thought about her creaky steps back at her home; if she could convince her mother to get carpet the possibilities for sneaking around would be endless.

Heather stopped at the front door, slipping her shoes on, while sneaking looks into this dimly lit area near the kitchen.

“What is it?” Veronica whispered, one hand on the doorknob.

Heather said, “My old man must be upstairs,” as she realized the room was empty. “Let’s go.”

They were careful walking down the pathway leading from the house to Heather’s car parked in the driveway. The snow from last night accumulated to the point where Veronica shivered at the irritating feeling of the bottom of her boots colliding with fresh snow. It was one of her pet peeves, but she supposed, watching Heather admire the way the snow sat atop the houses, made up for it.

Their mission was successful as they made it to Heather’s car without a hitch. They sat silently for a few minutes while Heather waited for her car to heat up before taking off.

“Uhm,” Veronica wasn’t sure if she should ask, “Do you still remember when my house is?”

“I’m the one who drove you home when you were drunk, remember?”

Veronica cursed, “Sorry about that, I never did apologize.”

“It’s fine.”

Veronica drummed her finger against the arm rest to keep herself from bringing up anymore bad memories. She reasoned, if she just sat here and didn’t talk—

“Stop.”

Veronica jumped, “Stop what? Did I bump elbows with you—I’m sorry.”

“Veronica,” Heather grabbed her hand, keeping one hand on the wheel. “Stop overthinking everything. You don’t have to tiptoe around me, just relax. Okay?”

Veronica swallowed, “Okay.”

“Good,” Heather smiled as the tension evaporated. “Now…I forgot to fact check you on this but, last night you said trench coat is forcing someone to date him?”

Veronica laughed, “There’s no coercing involved. Carrie really likes him, and they make a cute couple.”

“That poor naive girl.”

Veronica mumbled, “Trust me. Carrie’s not frail or naive.”

Heather didn’t seem to believe her and easily shifted their conversation.

The rest of the drive was spent like that; talking about random things in their lives. Veronica listened with rapt attention as Heather animatedly discussed several of her likes and dislikes, the heated drama going on at school, the outfit she had planned out for next month—everything and nothing. And it wasn’t one sided; Veronica was willing to share what was going on through her mind as well.

It felt like hours; the time they spent getting to know each other. And every new thing Veronica learned, the deeper she felt herself sink into her infatuation—her love for Heather.

Veronica’s favorite part about the drive was how, the entire time they spoke, their hands remained laced together on the arm rest. Veronica’s stomach would flutter each time Heather absentmindedly rubbed her thumb against the back of her hand. Meanwhile, it felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice down her shirt when the car stopped in front of her house. But despite their arrival, they sat there for a few minutes finishing their conversation about why Heather hates breakfast—Veronica couldn’t tell anyone how their conversation shifted to the topic—but she loved to watch the cute frown on Heather’s face as she described the idiocy of breakfast.

“So,” Veronica said, realizing she had just been staring at Heather’s blue eyes for too long, “…I really appreciate you for driving me home. I know my house isn’t close to yours so sorry to make you go out of your way; and thanks for doing it anyway.”

“Don’t apologize,” Heather was tracing the back of her hand again, “I wanted to.”

“Okay,” Veronica brushed some hair behind her ear sheepishly. “Uhm, I’ll see you at school?”

Heather nodded.

Veronica thought she felt Heather squeeze her hand before letting go but she chalked it up to her imagination playing cruel tricks on her. But when Veronica saw Heather open her door and meet her on the other side of the car; Veronica knew it wasn’t her imagination.

“What’s wrong?”

The way Heather was standing, with her arms behind her back, it looked like she was hiding something. And if the light tint of red on her face wasn’t telling enough, Veronica knew she was embarrassed by whatever she was holding.

“You,” it sounded like Heather was about to stutter before she remembered who she was and said, “You forgot something.”

Veronica felt around in her pockets. She had her wallet and house key, and her phone, and those are all the items she brought with her that were of some importance. And she doubted Heather was holding her underwear for ransom behind her back so…

Veronica frowned, “What did I forget—oh…"

Heather was holding the iconic blue blazer between them. Veronica felt her heart sped up; it felt like an allusion. Like the blazer would turn into a white cloud of smoke if she reached out to grab it.

“I don’t—I don’t understand,” Veronica wasn’t as graceful with her words like Heather was. “I thought…the bonfire, you said…”

Heather shook her head, “I didn’t burn your stuff. After you left, I just hid the box somewhere out of sight so I wouldn’t think about it all the time…I was never going to remove you from my life.”

Veronica’s eyes burned with unshed tears. She wanted to kick herself for being so dramatic; it was just a blazer. A blazer Heather hadn’t burned, a blazer Heather was returning.

“So…”

Heather was biting her lip, the only indication of her inner conflict.

“So,” Heather copied her words. “I’m returning it.”

Veronica looked at Heather one more time, just to be sure, before she took the blazer. Holding it in her hands, Veronica felt like a piece of her, that was once missing, had been found.

“You’ll wear it?”

Veronica blushed, “Of course.”

“Good, I like when you wear my clothes.” Heather smiled, “And now you can finally toss that scarf.”

Veronica shook her head. “Never gonna happen. I love it way too much.”

“…” Heather let it go, for now.

“I should,” Veronica pointed to her house, but her feet didn’t move.

Heather asked, “Do you want me to walk you to your door?” when Veronica stayed put.

As tempting as it sounded, Veronica knew if Heather didn’t leave now then she never would.

“No, you should get home so you can get ready for class.” Veronica took the mature route and hated it. “I’ll see you there.”

The blazer in her hand gave her the courage to kiss Heather brazenly. She made sure that Heather was out of breath by the time she pulled away; and it was worth it when she caught the dazed look in those blue eyes.

Veronica teased the string on Heather’s hoodie just because she could. “Bye.” She let the string fall from her fingers at a painfully slow pace.

Heather seemed to catch herself and leaned against her car to stop herself from following Veronica’s fingers. “…see you in a few, Ronnie.”

Heather waited until Veronica was inside to drive away. And now, protected by the walls around her house, Veronica swooned. She would have melted against the door if it wasn’t for the awkward cough someone used to catch her attention.

“Mom!” Veronica jumped.

Alice said, “Veronica,” from the living room couch. “I thought you were at Martha’s house for a sleepover?”

“I was,” Veronica lied. “…but I forgot to pack clothes for school, so I had to come back.”

“But why did Heather drive you home instead of Martha’s mother?”

“Heather was at the sleepover with us.”

Alice looked surprised. “You took my advice and invited her to one of your movie nights?”

“Yes!” Veronica exclaimed. “Exactly. I felt bad for leaving her out, so I invited her to apologize.”

Veronica started walking up the stairs when—

“Is making out with her against her Porsche part of your apology?”

Veronica almost fell down the stairs.

“Mom, I can explain—”

“How did this happen?”

Veronica blushed when she thought about just _how _it happened. “…”

“Okay,” Alice backpaddled. “When did it happen?”

“Today.”

Technically, she wasn’t lying.

Veronica looked away. “Are—are you mad?”

“Veronica,” Alice pulled her into a hug. “Of course not. I could never be mad at you for something like this.”

She melted into the hug and returned it at full force. Her mother wasn’t perfect, and usually didn’t understand what Veronica was going through, but she made an effort to understand.

“So,” Alice said once they pulled away. “Heather Chandler, huh? I knew you had a crush on her; you kept staring at her when she stayed for dinner that one night.”

Veronica hid her face. “Mom!”

“She’s very beautiful—”

“Mom!”

“A little out of your league but—”

Veronica said, “No she’s not,” but it came out far too meek.

“I’m joking.” Alice kissed Veronica on the forehead before she shoved her away, “Go get dressed for school, we’ll talk more about this later.”

“Okay.”

Veronica didn’t find herself dreading the talk with her mother. Her spirits were too high; nothing could bring her down.

“Oh—and Veronica?”

“Yes?”

Alice pointed to her neck, “You might want some concealer for that hickey.”

Veronica wanted to bury herself in the ground.

* * *

Heather almost walked into school with a smile before she checked herself at the door. Her night with Veronica had been even better than she could have imagined; she knew waking up beside Veronica could easily become her new drug. And she didn’t mind getting addicted.

Heather had to cool her expression at Westerberg, but her house was a safe place. And so, her family was shocked—no, mortified—by her behavior this morning.

As Heather dug through her locker, she recalled the reaction from her family earlier.

“Morning mom,” Heather said as she floated into the kitchen.

Mary looked suspicious. “Mom? What happened to old lady, or evil dictator?”

Heather shrugged, “Breakfast smells great.”

“But,” even poor Maggy looked confused, “Hessa, you hate the smell of breakfast.”

Her father frowned, “What did you do now? Are we going to get another call from the school about you pulling the fire alarm just to get out early?”

“No,” Heather said. “I haven’t done anything all week.”

Granted, most of the week she hadn’t been in school.

“I’m off to class,” Heather said. “Bye.”

She could hear her mother say, “She never tells us goodbye,” before the door had closed.

If Heather knew being nice to her family would trip them up this much, then she would have done it more often.

“…but being terrible is much more fun,” Heather whispered to herself.

Heather decided to only take her math book so she could study for her test during her other classes. She was ahead in most of them, and with the semester ending soon, it didn’t make much of a difference if she paid attention or not.

Heather was contemplating whether she should text Veronica, so they could meet up somewhere before class, when she saw Duke and Mac walking to their respective lockers across the hall. Heather slammed her locker so hard, one of the nerds from the debate team almost shit his pants beside her. But Heather was too focused on her goal to admire herself for drawing such an easy reaction.

“Hey Heather,” Mac said when she noticed her approaching.

Duke said, “Hey Hea—whoa!”

“You’re dead.” Heather growled, setting Duke with a fierce glare.

Duke stumbled back until she hit the locker. “W-what did I do now? I thought we were cool.”

“You are.” Mac stood between them with her arms stretched out. “…we’re all friends again and everything is fine because we all apologized and made up. _Right _Heather?”

“Hell no.” Heather hissed. “This troll told Veronica she didn’t mean anything to me.”

Mac frowned, “Yes. And she apologized so what’s the problem?”

“She failed to inform me that Veronica had a panic attack right after.”

Duke turned white, “What?” she whispered.

“That’s terrible,” Mac said. “…but Duke didn’t know—and she didn’t mean to do that. Right?”

Duke looked like she saw a ghost. “Shit. Okay, is she—is she okay?”

Heather had mercy on her. “Martha was there to calm her down. She’s fine now so your guilty conscious can rest, but you better apologize to her.”

“I will.” Duke said surely.

“Wait,” Mac interrupted. “I thought you said you were done with Veronica—”

“—apparently not,” Duke mumbled.

“So how did you find out she had a panic attack?” Mac asked.

“She told me.”

Mac blinked. “…when did you talk to her? You hated her when we were at the country club.”

“Yeah,” Duke said. “When did you have time to talk to her? We were with you all day.”

Heather thought about her words carefully. She knew the truth would get out eventually, but it was nice to share this with Veronica; involving people only made it difficult.

Her pause was long enough for Duke to inquire—

“You guys didn’t hook up or anything, did you?” Duke joked.

It wouldn’t be long before Heather told them the truth, so she didn’t respond verbally and only shrugged in response. She may seem aloof, but the light tint of red on her face was telling.

“No way,” Duke gaped.

Mac whispered, “Heather, you didn’t,” sadly.

“When did you even have the time?”

Heather looked away, “She was waiting at my house when I got home, around midnight. We argued, and then we talked about everything. She apologized for kissing JD and I apologized for kicking her out of our group.”

“She still kissed him,” Mac said, “So what about her and JD?”

Heather shrugged. “She only did it to make me jealous, and he has a girlfriend.”

“So that’s it?” Duke asked. “She’s back in the group?”

Mac said, “Are you dating now?” because it seemed like it was more important to ask.

“Well,” Heather sighed.

“Shut up,” she was about to wring Duke’s neck for telling her to shut up but, “Veronica’s coming.”

Heather listened to Duke for the first time in her life. Veronica was in fact approaching them. Heather’s heart sped up when she saw Veronica wearing her blue blazer with pride; she almost smiled again before she caught herself. With Veronica was trench coat and Martha, on each side, whispering in her ear violently. But Veronica didn’t look like she was listening, she was too focused on staring at Heather.

“Hey Heather,” the sheepish greeting didn’t come from who she wanted.

“Liz.” Heather tried not to look disappointed. “What’s up?”

Mac mumbled, “Oh boy,” and connected the dots.

“You didn’t call last night.”

Heather cursed her luck, “Yeah…” she tried not to look over Liz’s shoulder where Veronica was standing. “I was really distracted—”

“I’ll say,” Duke snickered at Heather’s misfortune.

“—and I forgot. Sorry.”

Liz nodded. “No it’s fine. I get it, you probably got in really late.”

“Yeah,” Heather wanted to say more, but the first warning bell echoed through the halls. “We’ll talk later?”

Liz agreed, “Sounds good,” before she walked off to first period.

Heather would have spoken with her immediately, but she knew Liz had an important class first period. Plus, being on the track team, Liz would be punished by her coach if she showed up late to class too often.

“What was that about?”

Veronica was standing, arms crossed, with JD and Martha lagging behind. Heather was put off by the eyes on her as Mac and Duke also watched the scene progress curiously.

Heather looked away, feigning aloofness, “I just, uhh…” she paused, aware that Veronica wasn’t the only one listening. “—nothing.”

Heather knew Veronica could see her walls coming up at full force. But by the way those brown eyes narrowed, Heather knew Veronica’s need for answers was stronger than her desire to assuage Heather’s fear of being vulnerable in front of others.

“Heather.” She saw JD and Martha gape at the tone in Veronica’s voice as she demanded, “What was that?”

Heather shrugged, put off by Veronica’s directness. Why was she making a big scene? And in front of the whole school, nonetheless.

“Nothing,” Heather glared at the onlookers, “…I just, I gave Liz a ride home after we left the country club because our parents went out for dinner and we were ready to go. She told me to call her when I got in, so she could make sure I got home safe, but I forgot.”

“Forgot,” Veronica repeated with a scowl.

“I was a little busy last night,” it was worth seeing the blush on Veronica’s face. “So yes. I forgot.”

There was now a small crowd gathered as people stopped to watch the showdown. It’s been over a week since Veronica and Heather have had any direct contact at school like this. Most of them were probably expecting a fight.

Veronica snatched Heather by the arm. The way Veronica pulled her away, towards the bathroom, reminded Heather of her earlier youth. She spent a lot of time getting into trouble. Most of her trouble occurred at school and Heather’s mother would have to drive down to set her straight. Heather would be dragged, by her ear, into the hall where her mother would berate her for her behavior.

But she wasn’t a child anymore.

“Get off of me,” Heather slapped the hand away as they entered the bathroom.

Veronica didn’t speak for a moment as she checked the stalls to ensure they were alone.

Heather straightened up her blazer, “Seriously. I know you like to have wrinkles on your clothes but some of us have class.”

“What was that, Heather.”

She could tell by the molten look on Veronica’s face, that she wasn’t leaving the bathroom until she provided a proper answer.

“As I said before you man handled me,” Heather huffed, “I gave her a ride to her house, and I was supposed to call. But I forgot. You kept me very busy last night.”

Veronica rubbed her forehead in irritation, “Is that all?”

Heather thought about her options. It would only stir up trouble if she told Veronica the truth, but she’d be in even more trouble if Veronica heard about the kiss from someone else. And if they were going to have something, something real, Heather didn’t want to start it off lies.

So, Heather ripped the band aid.

“She kissed me.”

Veronica’s face pulled as she backed away, “Why the hell am I just hearing this now?”

“Veronica,” Heather took a step closer, just because she felt like she was losing Veronica. “Last night didn’t really seem like the best time.”

“So you had time to fuck me, but you didn’t have the time to tell me she kissed you?”

“Hey.” Heather snapped, “You know that’s not what that was. Last night was special—”

“Did you kiss her back?” Veronica interrupted.

Veronica’s always been good at reading Heather and now was no different. Heather was sure Veronica could see the shame and fear on her face easily. But Heather wasn’t ashamed of the kiss. Liz meant a lot to her and if she could go back in time, she wouldn’t stop it from happening; she needed to see if there was something there. Obviously, her feelings for Veronica were much stronger.

Heather only wanted to go back and change _when_ Veronica found out about the kiss.

“Oh my God,” Veronica read her like a book, and as realization hit, she tried to escape the suffocating room. “I’m such an idiot. JD and Martha were right, you’re just going to keep hurting me and—”

Heather would have laughed under different circumstances. Pain was a double-edged sword.

Heather blocked the door, “Don’t pin this all on me. _You _showed up at my house, Veronica. I didn’t do I anything wrong—you’re overacting.”

“You kissed her!”

Heather hissed, “You and I weren’t together when it happened. I had no obligation to you.”

Her voice came out louder than she intended. Heather shrunk back as the silence worsened.

“…I only want you,” Heather said. “But you can’t punish me for trying to move on when I thought you’d never feel the same way. But Liz and I are just friends—I don’t have feelings for her.”

“Does she know that?”

Heather looked away, “No. But she will.”

Veronica gave her a look.

“She will,” Heather promised. “I’ll talk to her.”

Veronica said, “Do it soon,” over her shoulder.

This time Heather didn’t stop her from leaving.

* * *

The rest of the school day was uneventful. The student body was roaring with rumors about what happened between Heather and Veronica; but they didn’t dare ask for the truth. Heather didn’t even tell Mac and Duke anything when they inquired at lunch. She was too put off by Veronica’s cold shoulder to recite any details to them.

So, when school ended, Heather searched for Liz so they could talk. It didn’t take long; she found Liz on the first floor, west wing, talking with a group of girls in their grade.

“Hey.” Heather caught her attention.

Liz broke from the group, “Heather, what’s up? I feel like I haven’t seen you all day. You were missing during gym.”

She hadn’t wanted to deal with Veronica glaring at her from across the gymnasium, so Heather made herself scarce.

“I had to study for my math test, so I needed to go somewhere quiet.” Heather was only half lying, “What are you up to?”

She didn’t want to drag Liz away if she was busy.

“I have track practice soon, so I’m headed to the track.”

Heather gestured to an isolated corner near the exit. “Can I talk to you really quick?”

“Sure.” Liz turned to her teammates. “I’ll be right back.”

One of the girls said, “Don’t be late or coach will take a minute from our recovery during our workout today.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be on time.”

The other girl didn’t look convinced. However, one look at Heather and the group left without another word.

Liz giggled, “Must you frighten my teammates?”

“Yes I must.” Heather leaned against the wall and prepared to say, “…Liz I—”

“You’re not into me.” Liz beat her to the punch.

Heather closed her mouth. She tried to examine Liz, to see if she was angry, but her expression was how it always was; open and free. Liz looked at peace, if not a little bit sad.

“Who said that?”

Heather wasn’t sure she could forgive Veronica for rubbing something like this in Liz’s face. Or just having Liz find out this news from anyone but her.

“Veronica,” she said, “She was wearing the blazer you said you burned. I’m guessing you guys are back together then?”

Heather sighed, “It’s complicated.”

Veronica was making things too difficult.

“What do you mean?”

Heather didn’t know if she should tell Liz about her problems with Veronica. Given the way Liz felt about her, Heather didn’t want to add salt to the wound but…Liz was still her friend.

Heather kept it short, “Veronica found out about our kiss and she’s pissed.”

“Seriously?” Liz frowned, “Why? It’s not like you two were together then.”

“She’s mad anyway. But I don’t get why she’s so upset about this.”

Liz winced, “I mean. I understand why.”

“Enlighten me.”

“…Heather,” Liz said, “Veronica hates me.”

Heather frowned, “No she doesn’t—”

“She does,” Liz deadpanned. “All she does is send me nasty looks. She’s probably more upset that you kissed _me _than about the kiss itself.”

“Whatever,” Heather said, “I shouldn’t even be dropping this on you.”

“We’re still friends, Heather.” Liz said, “…and I knew you weren’t over her, even when you told me you were, but I kissed you anyway. I just had to see.”

“Aren’t you angry? I feel like I used you—”

“You didn’t. I just,” Liz mumbled, “I just started looking at you differently. But if you think Veronica is the person who actually sees you then…I can’t be angry at you for that. And I get it. You two have a lot of history, meanwhile I’ve only been here for a week.”

Heather could only say, “I’m sorry you had to get hurt.”

Liz asked, “Is she worth it? Veronica?”

“Yes.” Heather said automatically.

Liz nodded, “Then don’t be sad about your choice…” she looked at her watch, “I have to go get changed for practice but, we’ll talk more? Just because this can’t happen doesn’t mean I want our friendship to be over.”

“Okay.” Heather decided, “We’ll talk later.”

Heather wasn’t sure what was going on in her mind, but she knew the smile Liz sent her was sincere.

* * *

“Can you believe her?”

Veronica had just finished retelling what happened between Heather and Liz. Martha had a meeting with her Literature Club after school, so she couldn’t be there to listen to Veronica’s rant. And so, having JD as her only option, Veronica bribed him with limited edition slushie flavors so he would listen to her girl problems.

“…I can’t believe I’m saying this,” JD looked away, he was ashamed to confess “…I agree with the demon spawn.”

“What?” Veronica gasped.

“She’s right,” JD said it like he was pulling nails out of his thigh. “She didn’t know you’d be at her house to apologize for everything. You two were arguing the last time she saw you—how was she supposed to know?”

Veronica huffed, “But she kissed her back!”

“So?” JD wasn’t fazed. “There’s nothing wrong with her trying to move on after you turned her down. I know this from experience.”

“Veronica.” Alice interrupted them with a knock. “Heather is here to see you.”

JD stood up. “That’s my cue to dip.”

“Thanks mom,” Veronica said, “She can come in.”

JD waited for Alice to leave before saying, “It was just a kiss, let it go. Tell me all the juicy gossip later and call me if you need anything else.”

Veronica could see Heather over JD’s shoulder. Heather was leaning against the frame of the door, patiently waiting, as Veronica and JD shared a quick hug.

JD mumbled, “Chandler,” on his way out.

“Trench coat,” Heather hardly acknowledged him as she checked her nails.

“Door cracked.” Alice warned before leaving as well.

“Hey,” Heather leaned against her desk.

Veronica mumbled, “Hey.”

She wanted to kiss Heather for looking so cute with her nose reddened by the frosty temperature outside; but she was still angry, so she stood her ground.

“I talked to Liz. I told her I just wanted to be friends, so you can stop acting crazy now.”

Veronica knew she should let it go like JD warned but Heather had kissed _Liz_. Of all people; Heather had kissed her mortal enemy. Veronica couldn’t get over it.

“I just,” she shook her head. “You kissed her back—”

Heather rolled her eyes.

“…do you have feelings for her too? I don’t get why you’d kiss her back—”

“Because,” Heather leaped up from the desk; she threw herself into her words. “I was trying to move on! I didn’t think you could ever feel the same way about me. Liz made me feel good, like I could be a different person with her—but you actually accept me. You don’t need me to change; and it means so much more knowing I can just be myself with you.”

Veronica couldn’t move past it, “…so you enjoyed the kiss.”

“Wow,” Heather laughed but nothing was funny. “I can’t believe I wasted my gas driving over here to check up on you.”

Veronica flinched, “What’s that supposed to me?”

Heather hissed, “I’m getting dizzy with all these circles, Veronica. That’s what it means.”

“Why are you getting so upset when I’m just asking you questions?”

“I’m mad because you’re asking questions you already know the answers to, but you refuse to accept them.”

Veronica frowned. “Do you have feelings for her; yes or no. It’s simple.”

“She’s not the one wearing my blazer, Veronica.” Heather said with a low voice, “So, no. I’m not into her; sorry to disappoint like usual.”

Veronica back peddled. She was sure her face showed her concern. Did she make Heather feel like she was disappointing her? Veronica wanted to tell her no. Wearing her blazer was her way of showing that pride.

Veronica wanted to tell her, but she felt her legs buckle as Heather started pulling her coat on.

* * *

It looked like Veronica wanted to say something, but all Heather could hear was a light buzzing as frustration took over. Essentially, Heather was a woman of action. She didn’t wear her heart on her sleeve, but instead she did things to make Veronica know how much she cared. The scarf and the blazer were key examples. Though doubt was human nature, it still hurt to know that Veronica had so much doubt about her.

Heather almost caved when she heard Veronica jump off the bed to stand by her side.

“Heather—” she trailed off, watching her pull her shoes on. “Where are you going?” There was panic in her voice.

_Good_, Heather thought, _she should be worried._

“Where are you going?” Veronica asked again.

“Out.” Heather said vaguely.

“Hey—don’t walk away when I’m talking to you.” Veronica threatened but she looked too frightened to pull off the look. “Heather!”

“Look,” Heather was halfway out the door. “Call me when you’re done acting crazy.”

Heather didn’t looked back as she hurried down the creaky steps. She sped up when she heard Veronica’s clumpy feet following her at a brisk pace.

Before Heather could leave, Alice caught her at the door.

“Heather, are you leaving so soon?” Alice said, “Stay for dinner. I’m making my special Pennie vodka.”

Heather knew Alice had the best intentions. The dinner would be an excuse to talk about whatever was going on with her and Veronica. Any other time Heather would have obliged because parents (except for her own) always found her charming.

Heather hoped her smile was polite enough. “Sorry Mrs. Sawyer, but I really have to go.”

Veronica almost fell down the stairs, “Heather—“, she looked frantic.

“Have a nice night, Mrs. Sawyer.” Heather didn’t wait for a reply and closed the door.

She heard Alice say, “You too.”

Heather made it to her car without incident and counted herself lucky when Veronica didn’t follow her into the snow.

* * *

Veronica hadn’t chased after Heather yesterday or even called. At home, her mother would have asked too many questions if she saw Veronica frantically chasing Heather out the door; and she hadn’t called because…she didn’t know what to say. It seemed like every word she spoke just made Heather more upset.

And maybe it was her fault and she was being selfish. But when she thinks about Heather kissing Liz back, reciprocating such an intimate exchange, it makes her blood boil. Veronica knew she was letting her pride get the best of her; if she wanted to make it work with Heather, Veronica would have to follow JD’s advice and let it go.

“It’s just a stupid kiss,” Veronica whispered to herself.

Kurt turned around in his seat to face her. Veronica shivered at the devious grin on his face and knew she was about to get roped into one of his stupid schemes. Veronica glanced at the clock; it was only fourth period, history class, and it was far too early for Kurt’s nonsense.

“What did you just say?” Kurt asked.

Ever since Veronica walked back in with Heather’s blazer it became her brand. Veronica didn’t sit with them at lunch or openly talk to them in the halls (except for yesterday when she dragged Heather into the bathroom) but people changed their tune around her. Once again, they saw her as an untouchable.

Kurt and Ram had stopped their teasing along with the rest of the school. The two jocks had even started to become friendly with her again.

“Uhm,” Veronica looked around and settled on the track race that was being highlighted on the tv during the weekly news report. “I said…it’s just a stupid race.”

Kurt’s grin was sharp, “You think you could take Liz on in a race?”

She hadn’t even noticed it was Liz in the video, but she still wasn’t impressed.

“Please,” Veronica rolled her eyes. “I could run circles around her.”

Kurt’s grin was devious. “Interesting.”

For the rest of the class Kurt was frighteningly silent. But the school was buzzing as rumors of Veronica mocking Liz’s track performance spread. By time lunch hit, people were placing bets about who could run the fastest.

“I heard you’re racing Liz Sweeny after school.” JD said as he sat beside her at their usual table.

Veronica groaned, “Lies! Kurt is spreading these dumb rumors because I said something I shouldn’t have in class.”

Martha patted her on the back. “I’m sure it’ll all blow over.”

“I kind of like it,” JD teased, “Veronica vs Liz, a battle for the Demon Queens cold heart.”

Veronica huffed, “It wouldn’t be a battle.”

Veronica was the one who was in Heather’s bed Sunday night; not Liz.

“Did you apologize?” Martha asked.

Veronica shook her head. “I was too embarrassed to call her, and I haven’t seen Heather all day.”

“She’s sitting right there.” JD pointed to the table across from them. “Go sit with them. You’re already back in the group, but I do thank you for slumming it with us.”

“I’m not slumming it; I want to hang out with you guys—”

JD rolled his eyes, “You’d rather sit next to Chandler so you can run your hand under her skirt—”

Martha choked on her hotdog.

“—you’re only sitting with us because you’re avoiding the inevitable.” JD nodded his head, “And you better act fast because Liz is taking your place.”

Veronica knew JD was only trying to get a rise out of her; to force her into action. But seeing Liz, sitting next to Heather, made her see red.

“Veronica, where are you going?” JD followed her up, “I was joking. Sit back down!”

Martha didn’t dare follow them and instead sat a safe distance away from the possible bomb that was about to explode.

“Veronica,” JD whispered as he noticed the eyes on them; the cafeteria was suddenly quiet. “Everyone is watching.”

Veronica didn’t care. Not even when Duke and Mac looked over to watch her out of curiosity. Veronica walked faster when Liz looked up as well.

Veronica did however want to fix how Heather remained fixed on her textbook, uninterested to the point that she didn’t even glance up.

“Veronica,” Mac tried to break the obvious tension. “Do you want to sit with us?”

“No thanks, looks like your table is already full.”

“Pull back,” JD whispered.

Heather turned a page in her book; Veronica could tell Heather was bored with the situation. With her mind, Heather had probably already figured out what Veronica’s plan was for coming to their table.

But Veronica wouldn’t back down. “Liz, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Whoa,” Liz stuttered, “If this is about all those rumors, it’s fine. Kurt was just being a jerk and I know you’d never actually challenge me to a race. That’d be insane.”

Veronica frowned, “Why would that be so crazy?”

“Well,” the smug look Liz wore didn’t match her face. “…I’ve been running track since I was a kid.”

“You don’t think I could win?”

Liz looked away, “No—I just, I’ve been training and you’re out of shape—”

“Wow!” Kurt popped up out of nowhere to wrap an arm around Veronica; and for the first time Heather did look up, if only to glare at Kurt. “Veronica, she’s calling you out!”

Veronica shoved his arm off, saying “You know what…I think we should race.”

“What?” Liz looked baffled.

Veronica nodded, “Yep, me and you. Let’s race. A simple 100m dash.”

Anyone who ran track knew there was nothing _simple_ about the 100m dash.

“You do know I’m on the track team, right? Winter and spring.” Liz sat up straighter to access the situation. “…I hold the school record for the 100m dash here and at my school in Texas. My old schools relay team won county championships two years in a row; our 4x100m relay holds the Myers Stadium record. My PR (personal record) in the 100m is 11 flat.”

Veronica didn’t know about Liz’s running statistics. If she wasn’t blinded by rage and jealously, any other day she would have stepped away. But today, she felt like she had something to prove.

“I used to run track,” in middle school, her times weren’t as fast, but Liz didn’t need to know. “If you’re so good then what are you worried about?”

“You,” Liz snipped, “I’m worried about you pulling a hamstring because you’re being reckless.”

Heather seemed to agree, “Veronica, stop being stupid and just sit down and be quiet for once.”

“Yeah,” Duke said, focusing more on her phone than the conversation. “You should listen to Heather.”

Ram, of all people, pulled her aside to say, “Trust me Veronica. My cousin is a jet on the track, you’ll be left in the dust.”

“Let it go,” JD agreed with Ram, “It’s not worth it.”

Veronica would have let it go if it wasn’t for the blank stare Liz was wearing; she was completely unaware, oblivious…she wasn’t worried. Veronica’s challenge didn’t affect her. Veronica wanted to show Liz she was a worthy opponent; to show Liz that she was better than her.

“Hey,” Liz said as Veronica walked back over, “…you don’t have to do—”

“After school.” Veronica declared. “We’ll meet up at the indoor track. Be by the start line; we each get forty minutes to warm up for the race.”

Liz looked mortified; Veronica wasn’t sure if it was because she was worried about Veronica’s athletic capability or if she was questioning how she got herself into this situation.

It unfortunately appeared to be the ladder.

“Yes!” Kurt cheered, “The race is on! Everybody, if you want to place your bets meet me by my locker in ten!”

Veronica tried not to be effected by the disappointed look on Heather’s face. It wasn’t just to show off, Veronica needed to do this for herself too.

“Hey,” Mac said, watching Heather rise from the table with her empty tray. “Where are you going? We still have thirty minutes until lunch is over.”

Heather shrugged, “It’s too loud in here. I’m out.”

“Oh,” Veronica leaped at the opportunity, “Uhm, I can go with you if you want?”

“It’s fine,” Heather waved her off. “You have more important things going on here anyway.”

Her cold words left Veronica frozen in her spot.

* * *

“Please don’t hurt yourself,” JD glared down at her.

Veronica huffed, “I won’t!”

School ended too soon, and Veronica found herself warming up on the indoor track to prepare for her race. Martha and JD kept trying to talk her out of it but if she bailed now, she’d look like an even bigger loser. And the bleachers were filled with students from different grades; gathered around to watch the race of the year.

“Man, we never get this many people at our real meets.” Liz said, she had just finished doing a practice stride when she walked over to Veronica’s corner. “…you can still back out now. I’ll even say I forfeited.”

Veronica stretched her arms, “Nah. I’m not worried.”

Liz sighed, “Fine.” She walked over to her lane to practice her block start.

“…you’re so stubborn.” JD said once Liz was away. “When’s the last time you even raced? I never even see you jog in gym class.”

“No one jogs in gym class!”

“Still,” JD said, “The only reason I’m not dragging you away is because I know your pride will hurt more than you body will if you don’t do this. So, good luck; Martha saved us a spot in the bleachers near the finish line, so we’ll be waiting for you when it’s over.”

Veronica built the courage to ask, “Did…did Heather show up?”

JD’s face gave him away. “No. But the other Heather’s are here so I’m sure they’ll fill her in as soon as the race is over.”

Veronica pushed away her disappointment and prepared her mind for the race. She did a couple more exercises to get her legs moving. She was sweating by the time she was finished but, at least she was warm.

“Okay ladies and gentlemen,” Kurt somehow managed to cop a blowhorn. “Thanks for your money—I mean, thanks for coming! This race is going to be a good one. In lane one we have Veronica Sawyer, also known as Heather number four—”

“What?” Veronica huffed, “No one calls me—”

“And in lane three we have Liz Sweeney, Westerberg’s sweetheart!” Kurt let the crowd cheer for a few seconds, “Ladies. Are you ready?”

Veronica ignored her stomachs protest and gave Kurt her okay.

Kurt nodded, “On your mark!”

Veronica and Liz dropped down into their blocks. Veronica lined her pointer and middle finger up against the stark white line on the track and bowed her head. Her right knee was tucked high on her stomach; it was her strongest leg so it would be a key factor in how powerful her drive would be. If Veronica came out of the back powerful, then she might stand a chance.

“Get set!” Kurt said.

Veronica kept her eyes on the ground and lifted her butt in the air. She felt her body lean forward as gravity took over. This was the worst thing she remembered about track; waiting for the gun to release. Most races it felt like she’d sit in this position for hours. Her heart would be blasting in her ear and her body would shake nervously. But, the good thing about running—

Kurt yelled, “Go!”

—it gave you adrenaline.

Veronica focused on driving her legs. She made sure every strike to the ground pulled her body forward; so she could rip down the track. Veronica was still looking at the ground, slightly hunched over, as she focused on her first few drive phases. But gradually, as she let her hips rise naturally, Veronica felt her body lift; her eyes were now on the finish line ahead.

Veronica couldn’t see Liz from her peripheral, so she knew she was ahead. This thought made Veronica turn her legs over faster; she focused on driving her legs and keeping her posture.

The finish line was drawing near. The screams from the crowd were full of incoherent shouts. Running, Veronica couldn’t make out a single word; their shouts all crashed into each other. She didn’t know what they were saying but it made Veronica move faster.

Then, a flash of brown passed her.

Liz was in the lead.

There was about thirty meters left and Liz had her by a good couple of seconds. Veronica then relied on her arms. Arms guided the legs, and the harder Veronica thrust them; the faster her legs turned over.

Veronica closed her eyes as she reached the finish line. She leaned her body forward, in the event of a tie breaker, and slowed down towards the wall. Veronica collided with the wall, but luckily it was protected by soft padding for events like these.

JD and Martha were at her side in seconds.

“Holy shit!” JD grinned, “That was insane!”

Martha nodded, “You did so well.”

“…thanks…” Veronica said in between her heavy breathing.

Kurt cheered. “The winner, Westerberg’s sweetheart, Liz Sweeney!”

The indoor track erupted with massive cheers. Liz’s track team friends surrounded her for a celebratory chant.

Veronica cursed, “Damn…”

“Hey!” One of the girls from Liz’s team ran up to her, “Nice job! Not a lot of people could keep up with Liz in a race.”

“Thanks…”

The girl said, “If you ever think about coming out for the spring season let us know. We’ll put in a good word.”

Veronica collapsed on the ground after the girl left.

“You need some water or something superstar?” JD teased.

Veronica nodded. “My throat is on fire, and my butt hurts but it hurts even more to stand.”

“I’ll get the water.” JD said.

“I’ll get the ice,” Martha decided. “We’ll be back, okay?”

Veronica thanked them again. She stared up at the ceiling, listening to people clear out of the gym now that all the fun was over. A shadow looming over her made Veronica look up.

“Hey,” Liz didn’t even look tired as she held out her hand. “…good race.”

Sportsmanship, drilled into Liz’s head since she was a child, was probably the only reason she was helping Veronica up.

“Thanks,” Veronica couldn’t help but pout. “…I still lost…”

“You won.”

Veronica looked up at Liz, a frown pulling on her face, as she said “What are you talking about? You beat me by five—”

“Not the dumb race.” Liz snapped, “Heather wants you. Not me. So stop acting like a loser and be the person she needs you to be. We kissed—so what. It didn’t mean anything to her—not the way I wanted it to.”

Veronica couldn’t let it go. “So she talked to _you _about how I felt about the kiss? Why—”

“I’m her friend!” Liz’s shout echoed. “And I’m not going anywhere so you better get used to it.”

Veronica ran a hand through her hair out of frustration. “…how do I know you won’t try anything with Heather? Especially knowing you still like her.”

“My word may not mean anything to you but, I’m not a home wrecker. And Heather is loyal, she’d never do anything like that.” Liz looked away. “I know we’ve never got along but I never wanted to start trouble. Heather wasn’t trying to use me to hurt you and I never would have let her. All of this has been a misunderstanding.”

Veronica sighed, “This whole time, I thought you were mocking me. I convinced myself you were this jerk but…I’ve been the jerk.”

She was her own worst enemy.

“You know,” Liz mumbled, “A lot of people say we’re just alike.”

Veronica tried not to make a face. “Really?”

“Heather doesn’t want to replace you. She…” Liz caught herself, “No one could replace you. And like I said, I’m not going anywhere so we can either glare at each other for the rest of the school year or try to be civil. I have no bad blood with you so I don’t see why we can’t be friends.”

Veronica mumbled, “You won’t try to kiss Heather again?”

“Not unless she wants me to.”

The answer still didn’t sit right with her. But Veronica supposed this was part of growing up; learning how to deal with people you’re at odds with.

Compromises.

“I guess,” Veronica sucked up her pride, “Us being friends wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

Liz laughed, “I see why Heather likes you. You both have this dry sense of humor; Heather’s is much broader; out in the open. But yours is surprising, spontaneous; but when it happens it’s refreshing.”

Veronica zoned out a little during the monologue, so she had to ask, “…is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Liz grinned. “We’re officially friends.”

“If we’re going to be friends, then you should call me Veronica.”

Liz smiled, “Okay, Veronica, I’m Liz Sweeny. My cousin is an idiot so please don’t lump me in with him, if you can get over our similar genetic makeup then I think we can be good friends.”

Veronica laughed, “I’m Veronica Sawyer. My head is usually inside my diary half the time and I have a best friend who has an unhealthy obsession with slushies; I’m working on getting him the help he needs…”

After a moment, “I actually wanted to ask you…why do you always call me Sawyer?”

“You told me to, when we first met in the hallway remember?”

Veronica stared at Liz; really took the time to look at her. She seemed so innocent, and a week ago Veronica would have coined it as a mask but now…Veronica just saw an innocent teenager who was trying to fit in and make friends just like her.

“What are you up to now?”

Veronica sighed, “I should probably talk to Heather. She didn’t even show up to the race, I think she’s mad at me. It’s fine, I can deal with an angry Heather, but…she looked so disappointed at lunch.”

Veronica cut herself off. Her and Liz just became friends, but she was already dumping her problems on her.

“Forget I said anything. It’s too soon for you. I’m sorry—”

“Just talk to her,” Liz advised, as she pulled off her sprinting spikes. “I’ll see you around?”

Veronica nodded. “See yah.”

And she meant it.

* * *

Veronica got JD to drop her off at Heather’s house in record time. Veronica told them she would be okay finding a ride back, so Martha and JD left her alone. Veronica picked up the courage to finally knock on the intimidating doors; but a woman, just as intimidating, if not more, opened it on the other side.

“Can I help you?”

“H-hi,” Veronica shrunk under cold eyes, “Uh, I’m Veronica—Sawyer.”

Veronica held out her hand, but it was ignored.

Seems familiar, Veronica thought. Then she realized, this had to be Heather’s mother. Veronica stood straighter and suddenly felt like she had to make a good first impression. But she wasn’t worried; even the meanest parents came around to her.

Hell, even JD’s father liked having her around; it’s why he didn’t mind too much when JD used his truck to drive her around.

“Uhm,” Veronica tried to make a connection, “You might know my mom—”

Her mother had nothing but mean things to say about Heather’s mom; except for the way she raised her daughter. But right now Veronica hoped her mother had just been exaggerating.

“Alice. I’m aware of her,” she narrowed her eyes even more, if it were possible. “Why are you here? Heather’s never mentioned you before.”

Veronica ignored the pain in her heart and ego.

“I’m here to see Heather,” Veronica faltered. “We’re school friends. Is she home?”

“You two are friends?” Mary looked surprised; Veronica could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

“Yes?”

Mary’s lips turned up. “…did your mother tell you about me, Miss Sawyer?”

“All good things…”

“Lying is unbecoming.” Mary said, “…and your mother and I were no where near friends. We argued and screamed at each other for most of our school years.”

Veronica looked away. “You weren’t friends then…”

She wondered what made her and Heather so special. Maybe history would just repeat itself.

“She was my rival,” Mary was smiling so soft Veronica barely saw it. “She probably thinks I hated her but, I just admired her…and maybe I was a little jealous. I’m sorry if I sounded rude earlies, questioning your friendship, but it’s only because I’m shocked at how our daughters, who are just like us, could become friends.”

“History doesn’t always have to repeat,” Veronica decided.

“Indeed,” Mary opened the door for her. “Heather’s room is upstairs, the last door on the right. She’s blasting Mozart to mock me again so she shouldn’t be hard to find.”

Veronica took her shoes off at the door, remembering from last time. “Thank you.”

Veronica didn’t need to following Mary’s instructions. Heather’s house had become a safety net for her. It was a place where she could be free to let herself go. In some respects, because this was Heather’s home, it became Veronica’s as well.

At least that’s how it felt.

Veronica knocked on Heather’s door soundly once she reached the room. She half expected Heather to curse her off, thinking it was her mother, but the music lowered to a dull roar and the door cracked open. Veronica admired how Heather’s grey sweatpants hang low on her waist; revealing the flat of her stomach.

“My eyes are up here.” Heather said, snapping her fingers.

Veronica whispered, “Hi.”

“What do you want?”

Veronica knew how much Heather liked directness, so she got to the point. “I’m an asshole.”

Heather nodded, “You are.”

“Can I come in?”

“Give me one good reason.”

“Because…” Veronica held up the stuffed animal she stole back from Heather during their night at Lake Spell. “…Mr. Shark said you should let me in; so I can apologize for being an asshole.”

Heather cracked a smile, “You’re such a loser.”

Veronica handed her the stuffed shark back as Heather let her inside. Veronica closed the door and waited for Heather to put the stuffed animal somewhere on her shelf before she spoke.

“I’m been an idiot this week…for two weeks,” Veronica winced. “And I know you’re still upset—"

“What gave me away?” Heather asked sarcastically.

“You weren’t at my race.” Veronica said, “I really wanted you to be there. Why didn’t you show up?”

“Because Veronica,” Heather rubbed her temple, mumbling, “Instead of talking to me—”

Veronica frowned, “We talked.”

“We argued.” Heather corrected. “You didn’t talk or listen to anything I had to say. So no, I wasn’t interested in watching you and Liz compete to see whose dick is bigger…and to be honest, I didn’t want to watch Liz smoke you in a race and cripple your pride.”

“Gee, thanks for the confidence.”

“Veronica. Liz has been training for months, she’s mentally and physically strong enough to—” Heather stopped herself. “I’m not explaining to you why you lost to a county champion.”

“And I’m not here to fight.” Veronica said, “I want to apologize for making a big deal out of the kiss. We weren’t dating, you’re right—you had no obligation to me. But I want to change that.”

Heather crossed her arms. “What changed? How do I know you’re not going to keep throwing the kiss in my face?”

“Liz and I talked after the race and…we’re friends now.”

“Friends?”

Veronica nodded, “Yeah. I’m done bringing up the kiss, it happened and I’m not happy about that, but I doubt you were happy about my kiss with JD. And you don’t try to keep me from seeing him so I can accept that you want to keep Liz in your life as a friend.”

“It doesn’t bother you then?”

“No,” Veronica didn’t know if she was telling the truth, “I trust the way you feel about me.”

Heather relaxed her shoulders, “…you went through the front door this time so that means you must have met the evil gatekeeper?”

“You’re mom is very standoffish. I never thought she’d let me inside.”

Heather shrugged, “You’re lucky you got in, one time she made Duke wait outside.”

Veronica tugged on the blazer, “…you never told your mom about me?”

“Should I have?”

Veronica looked away. “I guess not.”

Heather pulled her by the hand and tugged her close, “I don’t tell my old lady anything. She’s the worst. So you should take it as a good thing that I haven’t mentioned you.”

“You’re just saying that.”

Veronica knew they were trying to move past the whole Liz situation but…it still felt like a competition. Liz had the wealth and social status identical to Heather; on paper they were a perfect match.

“Hey,” Heather whispered, “Have I ever talked about Maggy to anyone at school?”

“No.”

Veronica didn’t even know Heather had a sister until she saw the photos the first time she came to her house. They were obviously close, but it did strike Veronica as strange that she had just found out about her.

“I like my privacy. I love my sister so if I don’t bring her up it’s because I’m shielding her from this crazy world.”

Veronica frowned, “And your family? What about you shielding me from them?”

“They’re…a lot.” Heather sighed, “Imagine me, before we became friends, but times that by fifty. That’s just my mother.”

“But, what if…” Veronica forced herself to be brave, “What if I want to be a part of it anyway?”

Heather laughed, “Then you’re crazier than I thought.”

Veronica saw the kiss coming but turned away. She couldn’t stand to see whatever look was pulling on Heather’s face, so she kept her gaze on the floor.

“…so you wouldn’t want to hold my hand at school then? Since you value your privacy I guess.”

Heather said, “I’m not ashamed of you, Veronica. I never was.”

Veronica gulped; it was the moment of truth. She freed her hands, so Heather didn’t notice how much they were shaking. Veronica knew her stare was fierce; Heather could tell how serious she was because she suddenly looked worried.

“What is it?” Heather asked. “You look like you’re about to shit yourself.”

Veronica flushed, “Shut up and listen before I change my mind and make you do it.”

“Do what—”

“Heather,” she’d never felt so sure. “Do you want to go to the movies sometime this week?”

Heather smiled, “Are you asking me out?”

“Are you saying yes?”

Heather shrugged, “I thought we were already dating but sure. If you want to make it official.”

“What?” Veronica gaped, “When would be have started dating?”

“I gave you back my blazer,” Heather said it as it were obvious.

Veronica shook her head, “I had this whole thing planned out.”

“Seriously?”

Veronica nodded. “I was going to ask you out in the blazer—”

“You are wearing it.” Heather frowned.

“—just the blazer.”

Heather blinked, face tinting red just a bit. “Oh,” her voice raised an octave.

“Maybe next time?” Veronica was too wary of Mary Chandler to try anything right now.

Heather said, “Yeah,” far too quickly and tried to cover it up. “…I mean, if you want to. That’s fine.”

Veronica giggled, “I do,” she couldn’t stop smiling.

Heather narrowed her eyes, “Why so happy?”

Veronica grinned, “I’m dating Heather Ch—”

“Stop saying my whole name, it’s weird.” Heather groaned.

“Heather Ch—”

Heather tackled her to the bed, “Shut up.”

“Make me.” Veronica brushed a loose strand behind Heather’s ear.

Heather was more than willing to silence Veronica with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting to those who did. Just responding to some comments from last chapter:
> 
> Bored feeling: lol thanks for the comment, glad you’re enjoying the story so far!
> 
> JvlyA: I’m writing this instead of studying for my finals so don’t worry about you not getting your homework done lol. Yeah, Liz is kind of a constant character put in these situations due to circumstance. So she’s involved in all this drama without knowing it.
> 
> Retinazer: That means a lot thanks!
> 
> Odd1out (SincerelyMisunderstood): Yeah, I love the Carrie musical, so I had to give her some love lol. More chansaw in the next chapter! 
> 
> Macbook: I don’t think Liz has deep feelings, but something was definitely surfacing. But when you hang out with someone for so long, you’re bound to feel that way. And yeah, Heather got two girls in one night; as expected from the queen.
> 
> Yoywero: thanks for commenting!
> 
> Death: Thanks for gracing me with your review. I spend a lot of time outlining each chapter to make sure everything lines up so thank you for noticing; and I want you guys to stop and think about things as they happen so thanks for taking the time to stop and think.
> 
> I have a lot of finals to study for after this, so I hope this came out good and wasn’t rushed.   
Also I run track if you haven’t noticed lol.
> 
> Updates will continue to be on Sunday’s (morning-afternoon-night)
> 
> Next chapter will be called Stage Eight: Adjusting to Change.


	8. Stage Eight: Adjusting to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change can be scary, but it can also be good. You know the change you've made is good when you're able to see how much you've grown because of the adjustment.

**Unrequited Love?**

**Stage Eight: Adjusting to Change**

* * *

_December 20th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Things…are a little bit different these days._

_Okay, different is an understatement. I'm dating Heather Ch—no. Just Heather. I'm dating Heather, and it's only been a week but…everything is great. I learned Heather practices chivalry on a regular. Rain, snow, or even sunshine, Heather is there to drive me to school every morning (even though our houses aren't in the same direction). And it feels great, not having to bother JD about taking me to and from school._

_Even movie nights are ten times better when I have Heather sitting next to me on the couch. She talks through most of the movie, cracking jokes about the idiocy of the characters, or taunting them for their terrible acting, but sometimes she's more amusing than the actual movie is. And my parents love having her at the house. Heather helps my mom in the kitchen, washing dishes after dinner, and talks basketball with my dad. Heather isn't even into sports; she only talks about it for my father, to build a connection with him. It makes me feel good, knowing Heather is taking strides to get along with my parents. I wish I could do the same, but I haven't seen Heather's mom often. And I haven't met her father yet._

_I want to officially meet Heather's parents, make a good first impression, as her girlfriend, so I can be learn more about Heather—_

* * *

"Veronica," a pinch to her side startled her from finishing the diary entry.

"Ouch." Veronica pouted.

"You're supposed to be studying," Heather frowned, "…what do you write in there anyway?"

Veronica blushed at the thought of Heather finding out how frequently she's mentioned in every entry. When Heather leans over to get a closer look, Veronica swiftly shoves her diary into her bookbag, so her worst fear won't come true.

"Nothing," Veronica stuttered.

"…study." Heather poked Veronica with the back end of her pen, setting her with a look hot enough to melt steel.

Veronica said, "I was taking a break," sheepishly.

Heather didn't look convinced. "Do you at least know what you're doing?"

"It's anatomy," Veronica said. "At this point in the semester you either know it or you don't."

"And which side do you fall on?"

Veronica would've laughed but she could tell this was important to Heather. "Why're you so worried about how I do on my test?"

"…I'm not," Heather huffed, turning her attention back to her own homework.

"Okay?" Veronica laughed softly.

Heather's frown worsened at the sound of Veronica's laughter. Veronica couldn't stop smiling. She wanted to press Heather more on the subject. The librarian, lurking in the bookshelves, made Veronica decide now wouldn't be the best time.

They've been skipping lunch in favor of studying or catching up on homework in the library all week. Miss Dundy, the librarian, didn't look surprised to see Heather dragging Veronica with her to the furthest table in the back of the library. Miss Dundy was actually familiar with Heather; she cracked sharp jokes, which Heather responded with quick jabs of her own. Each conversation between Heather and Miss Dundy ended with them either snorting to themselves or nodding politely.

Sometimes Veronica's and Heather's conversations would get too loud for Miss Dundy's liking. It wasn't Veronica's fault Heather was so funny without trying. Heather would say something so dry, with a blank expression, but Veronica would crack up with laughter. Miss Dundy would then glare daggers at her and make Veronica sulk for the remainder of the period.

So, fearing reprimand from Miss Dundy, Veronica chose to not provoke Heather at the moment. Instead, Veronica found enjoyment in watching Heather solve her calculus equations assigned for homework. Veronica loved the way Heather chewed her lip when she got stuck on a problem.

Veronica took her phone out and, as casually as she could, snapped a flutter shot of pictures.

"Stop taking pictures of me." Heather snatched Veronica's phone and, curiously, swiped through the pictures. "…damn I look good."

Veronica smirked, "I know."

"Stop it." Heather turned away to hide the blush Veronica was proud to have caused. "You're gonna set off the guard dog."

"You mean Miss Dundy?"

Heather looked confused. "That's what I said."

Heather turned back to the homework Veronica knew wasn't due until next Monday. Veronica chanced a glance at Miss Dundy; she was busy entering returned books into the computer system.

"…hey," Veronica put her hand on top of Heather's to get her full attention. "I'll be fine, okay? We have a quiz every class, so I already know what I'm doing. No worries."

"I already said I wasn't worried."

Veronica smiled. "I know you did."

"Whatever." Heather mumbled.

"I wanted to ask you." Veronica teased the sleeve of her blue blazer, "…can I come to your house Saturday?"

Heather's parents worked long hours during the week. Veronica has been to Heather's house almost every day afterschool but, Veronica has never run into her parents. When Veronica asked about it, Heather said her parents work a lot of late hours during this time of the year. Her answers about her parents, or family in general, were always short.

"Saturday?" Heather repeated, not completely looking at her.

Veronica frowned, "Yes. Let's hang out at your place; I can finally meet Maggy and your father. When you talk about me, they probably think you're lying so, let's show them I exist."

"Actually," Heather pulled her hand free. "Saturday isn't the best time. I'm busy with a family thing."

Veronica deflated, "Oh, okay."

"Another time," Heather kissed the back of Veronica's hand. "I promise."

"Sure," Veronica said, but wasn't convinced.

"I'm serious." Heather said, "I know you're worried about what my family thinks of you, but it doesn't matter. I want you; that's all that matters."

Veronica ducked her head, "I know."

The bell announced the end of their forty-minute lunch period. Heather took Veronica's hand and led her out of the library and into the stuffy hallway. Heather's presence parted the crowd as they walked in the direction of Veronica's next class. Despite Heather's class being on the other side of the building, Veronica, try as she might, couldn't stop Heather from walking with her.

They reached Veronica's class with minutes to spar. Heather leaned against the wall and pulled Veronica with her by her hips. Veronica was used to the stares. She can still remember the loud gasps that broke out when Heather made a show of kissing her at Veronica's locker.

"What are we doing after school? Your place or mine?"

Veronica knew Maggy would be at Heather's house with their nanny. It would be a great opportunity to meet Heather's little sister. On the other hand…

"My place." Veronica decided, "My parents have a late meeting at work, so they won't be home for a while."

Heather smirked, "Yeah?"

"Mhm," Veronica nodded.

Heather pulled on the lapels of Veronica's blazer and kissed the grin off her face. Veronica reciprocated without a thought, sighing into the kiss as Heather's soft lips crashed into her own. Veronica was careful not to let herself get carried away; aware of the eyes on them. It was hard to restrain herself with Heather sucking on her bottom lip and the pleasant swipe of her tongue, begging for entrance. Veronica thought she would melt into the ground when Heather started drawing patterns on her hips.

Veronica was seconds away from either breaking and running her fingers through Heather's hair to give her a real kiss or dragging her away to a private area when an awkward cough made her jump away.

"Mrs. Fleming," Veronica squeaked, a hot blush staining her face.

"Veronica and Miss Chandler…" Mrs. Fleming said, "As I said yesterday, the day before that, and last week—please adhere to the five second rule. No kiss can last for more than five seconds without violating school policy."

Veronica had to give it to their teacher for keeping a straight face during her little speech.

"Sorry," Veronica had the decency to be apologetic.

Heather didn't have the same decency.

"Veronica you're a first-time offender so I'll give you some slack but you Miss Chandler, you break the rules all the time, so I know you're aware of them." Mrs. Fleming snipped, "Hands to yourself, please."

Heather made a show of rolling her eyes as she threw her arms in the air dramatically. "Alright already, don't shoot."

Mrs. Fleming narrowed her eyes. Veronica could tell there was a threat of possible detention on their teacher's tongue, so Veronica stepped in.

"Sorry Mrs. Fleming," she said before Heather could make another snark remark. "It won't happen again."

"Careful, you're starting to sound like a broken record." Mrs. Fleming said. "…the warning bell already passed, and I know your class isn't on this side of the building Miss Chandler. It's sweet of you to accompany Veronica to her class, but you don't need to be concerned. Get to class."

"…I'll see you later," the way Heather barely got her words out, Veronica could tell her girlfriend was picking her battles.

Veronica nodded, "See you."

Veronica held onto Heather's hand until distance broke them apart. Veronica watched Heather until she turned the corner. She admired how _long_ Heather's legs looked in the dangerously short skirt Veronica picked out for her. It's a common occurrence; Veronica picking out clothes for Heather. It started over the weekend when Heather was planning her outfits for the week. Veronica received a couple of texts; they were pictures of Heather modeling different clothes for school. Veronica wasn't ashamed to say she saved each picture Heather sent.

But it was only fair she got to keep something. Veronica swears Heather still has her underwear stowed away somewhere in her room.

"…" Veronica blushed, realizing Mrs. Fleming had caught her staring at Heather's backside.

"Veronica," Mrs. Fleming said before she stopped herself.

Veronica shifted nervously. "Yes?"

Her teacher stood like that for a few moments; staring at Veronica with a blank stare. Mrs. Fleming looked like she wanted to say something, Veronica could tell, by the wide-eyed look, her teacher was flabbergasted by this turn of events. Mrs. Fleming, like the rest of Westerberg, was curious as to how Veronica and Heather became a couple. Veronica could see the questions flying, but Mrs. Fleming blinked it away in favor of a passive mask.

Mrs. Fleming caught herself, saying, "Get to class Veronica."

"Yes ma'am." Veronica jumped into motion and slipped into class just as the final bell sounded.

JD and Martha were sitting in their usual seats, beside the window on the far left of the classroom. Veronica sat behind JD and pulled out the novel they were reading for class. They were having a quiz on the chapter soon. Heather made Veronica study weeks in advance, so Veronica wasn't worried. She was, however, surprised how disciplined Heather was when it came to her studies. There was a time where, if Heather didn't show up to lunch, Veronica would have assumed she'd skipped to go to the mall; but that was far from the truth.

"Hey," Veronica greeted her friends.

Martha said, "Hi," with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

JD mumbled, "Long time no see."

"What do you mean?"

JD turned around to glare at her, but it looked more like an over-dramatic pout. "This is the longest conversation we've had with you all week."

"What? That's not true!" Veronica said, "We spoke on…I mean—"

"You can't even remember the last time we hang out. I'm surprised you still know my name."

Veronica frowned, "That's a bit dramatic—"

"Duh!" JD threw his hands up in frustration, "I'm dramatic! If you were my friend, you would know that."

"Jason Dean," their teacher, Mr. Madik, rubbed his forehead. "Please, no outbursts today. Just read the assigned chapters, answer the questions in your packet, and we'll discuss the contents of the book with the class towards the end. Let's have a nice relaxing Thursday afternoon."

Veronica slid down into her desk when everyone turned around to stare at them. _Great, _Veronica thought with a groan, _like I don't get enough of everyone staring at me when I'm with Heather._

Martha whispered, "JD's a little stressed out. They may be closing the 711 downtown and opening a Wawa instead."

"Madness aside." JD lowered his voice as to not draw unwanted attention, "We haven't hung out with you since last Tuesday. You don't show up to lunch anymore, you always cancel on movie nights, and when I text you to go on a slushie run you're always busy. You don't ride with us to school; you're always hanging out with Heather. I'm dating Carrie but I still have time for you, don't I?"

"And you promised," JD's voice wavered, "…I told you I'd support you, as long as you still had room for me in your life."

Veronica felt shame sinking in. She knew that she has been neglecting her friends and for a while, she hadn't felt guilty. Veronica didn't regret the time she sacrificed with Heather; even if it kept her friends out of the loop. She knew it was selfish, but Veronica loved getting lost in the moments she and Heather shared. When it was just the two of them, things were simple—there was no silly drama or judgement.

At school, Veronica felt the eyes on her everywhere. Sometimes she thought she would go crazy. If it wasn't for Heather's hand in hers, or the blazer on her back, Veronica swears she would have lost it. The eyes are nameless; but, at the same time they belong to everyone. They act in unison, fused, as one sound mind. Veronica could drown in their judgement.

Thankfully, Heather is her lifeboat.

"Sorry," Veronica couldn't look them in the eyes; overtime, they all looked the same. "I know I promised you, and I'm doing a bad job at keeping it. I just…I've never…"

JD seemed to sympathize; his face softened just a bit. "I know what you mean."

"It's not just that," Veronica mumbled, "Everyone watches us. It's annoying, I can't hold my girlfriends' hand without someone gasping dramatically. I'm not avoiding you guys at lunch; I'm avoiding everyone else."

JD said, "I get that. But we miss you."

"Why don't you sit with us at lunch tomorrow?" Martha tried to bring the peace. "We can relax, and just catch up on what's been going on with you."

Veronica would much rather retreat to the library with Heather. Watching her girlfriend do her homework was much more appealing than sitting in the noisy cafeteria. Veronica wanted to refuse the invitation, but she couldn't disappoint Martha; she owed it to her to try.

"Sure," Veronica agreed. "Someone has to manage JD's slushie intake."

"She's back," JD grinned. "We should do something afterschool. Just the three of us. It's been way too long."

"Afterschool?" Veronica asked.

Martha nodded, "I'm up for that. As long as it isn't another party, those never end well for me."

"No lame parties," JD said, "Let's go to Vee's house. We'll watch a movie, play some video games, gossip, eat some snacks, and just chill. A nice relaxing day. With slushies."

Martha giggled, "That's the only reason you want to go to Veronica's house, isn't it? For her slushie machine."

Veronica prepared herself for their scorn, saying "…Heather was going to come over—"

JD scoffed.

"—but it's fine. I'll just tell her I'm hanging out with you guys. Not a problem."

JD nodded, "Good. I have to stop by my place to grab a couple things, but Heather can drop you off at your place, right? Then Martha and I will come by later."

"Okay," Veronica agreed.

She hoped Heather would understand her canceling.

* * *

Heather barely made it to her class on time after wasting her time glaring at Mrs. Fleming in the hall. She didn't even get to kiss Veronica goodbye because of their teacher standing there like a creep. Heather collapsed into her seat in the back of the classroom, mood already dampened. She contemplated skipping the rest of the day for a moment before she remembered her Zoology quiz.

"Hi Heather," Mac smiled brightly.

Heather barely mumbled a quick, "Hey," before she started doodling in her notes.

"Look who showed up." Duke snipped.

Heather snapped her head up, arching an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Ever since their truce, Duke has taken it upon herself to speak to Heather honestly and without remorse. Heather appreciated it; Duke was her best friend, and like she said, she didn't need her tiptoeing around her.

Duke said, "Nothing, just that you don't like to show up to things."

Heather frowned. "Was that your attempt at a dig? You're too straight forward for that so just spit it out."

"You haven't sat at our table all week. You owe it to…" Duke trailed off.

"Who?" Heather demanded.

"To the hierarchy." Duke whispered, "You, not sitting at our table, not terrorizing people, not leading us, is making it look like you're out of commission. I can only take the reins for so long. People are starting to talk, if you don't show people that the Demon Queen is still here then our power is going to be threatened. We need you to keep the balance."

"Fuck the hierarchy." Heather said.

None of this was her responsibility. Heather never asked to be the Demon Queen. She never wanted it; everything was always given to her. Why was it her job to keep the subjects in check?

"What are you—"

"Look around, Duke. We're seniors." Heather explained, "In a couple of months we'll be out of here. None of this bullshit about popularity, or cliques, matters. This school isn't society…it's just a small part of it."

"That's true…but we're here now," Mac said. "…we can't control Ram and Kurt on our own for long. We just need the old Heather back for one second to set things back into place."

Heather leaned into her chair. She felt royal. Sitting at her desk—her throne—with her two advisors giving her guidance about how she should run her kingdom. Heather has heard everyone, even Veronica, say how magical it feels to walk beside her in the halls. To them, Heather is the one responsible for that majestic feeling but…

Heather doesn't feel it.

"I'll sit with you at lunch tomorrow." Heather decided.

"You know it's not just about looks…we miss you."

"Yeah," Duke agreed. "It's really boring without you. And Mac didn't even notice Kevin wearing those Payless jeans."

Heather snickered, "I saw it a mile away."

"Right," Duke laughed. "This is why we need you around."

Heather felt her heart warm. It did feel good to be around her friends again after being apart so long. With them, sitting in the back of the class, talking, time flew. Heather couldn't remember one word her teacher said, but she did remember the new art hobby Mac talked about picking up on; and the possibility of Duke having a new little brother in the near future.

When the bell went off, Heather felt like someone woke her up from a dream.

"Damn," Heather looked at her blank paper. "I didn't take any notes."

Duke shrugged, "Who cares?"

Heather wanted to say, she did, but that wasn't her role here. At school, she wasn't supposed to care about anything.

"We're skipping gym next period," Duke said. "You want to come with us? We were going to hit up the mall or something."

Heather took her time collecting her stuff to buy more time. But Duke was always good at reading her anyway.

"Or, we can go class and just make fun of the new gym teacher. You're…lately you just sit with Veronica on the bleachers instead of walking the gym with us."

Heather frowned, "You could always sit with us."

Duke shrugged, "I guess…but sometimes it's cool when it's just the three of us. You know?"

Heather nodded. "Yeah. I've been MIA lately."

"Stop being a loser then," Duke said, "Let's hang out today."

Heather sighed, "I'm going to be with Veronica afterschool—"

"You can get laid anytime," Duke huffed.

Heather glared at her. "Shut up, Heather."

"Haven't heard that in a while," Mac laughed. "If you're busy—"

"It's fine." Heather said, "We can do something. Just not right afterschool, we can meet at Duke's house around five."

Duke whistled, "You need three hours just to—"

"Shut the fuck up," Heather slapped Duke on the back of the head without remorse.

"No violence please." Mac separated them as they walked out into the hallway. "Let's just get to class. Are you going to meet Veronica?"

"Or you coming with us?" Duke asked.

Heather couldn't answer. She was too busy colliding into the wall after someone bumped shoulders with her. She growled, turning around to face the loser dumb enough to collide with her. A tall brunette with familiar, cold, dark eyes looked down at her. He wore dark colors, contrasting against his pale skin. Heather felt her anger grow as he stood there, unfazed.

"Watch where you're going," Heather said as calmly as possible.

As soon as the snort left his lips, Heather knew it was Alex Dever. Alex was an old punching bag for the football team freshmen year. He was a lot scrawnier four years ago. But time was on his side; he grew tall, with broad shoulders. But while time was on his side, luck wasn't.

"Screw you, Chandler." Alex smirked, a boyish expression that could've been charming. "But I guess Sawyer is doing a shitty job at that since you're still bitchy as usual."

Heather growled, "Don't fucking talk about my girlfriend like that."

"Sawyer must not have any self-respect," Alex snorted. "You tormented her for years, but she still put out—"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Or what?" Alex looked like a being from out of this world; his eyes were dark, his grin devious. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Heather knew Alex was testing her; everyone was staring at them now. Duke was right. Heather had stepped away for too long, and now someone was challenging her reign. But she didn't care about her status. Right now, all Heather could hear was a distant buzzing. It grew louder, deafening in her ear, as she took thundering steps towards Alex.

"Kurt, Ram," Heather said.

In an instant, Kurt and Ram were each standing at her side. Alex took a single step back; Heather could see the flashbacks of freshmen year flooding back to him. It was the only indication that Alex was afraid. And it was enough to fuel Heather's anger.

"Long time no see pencil dick," Kurt smirked.

Ram was radiating a similar energy to Heather's. "Did he say what I think he said?"

"Take him to the gym and tie him down."

"H-heather?" Mac tried to anchor her to reality.

Duke was all for some mayhem. "What do you wanna do, Heather?"

"You were right," Heather said. "Let's show him what the queen can do."

* * *

"Did you see?"

"See what?"

"Someone's sending a picture around of some guys dick. I don't know how, but everyone is getting it. No one knows where the source is. The teachers are trying to trace it."

Veronica made a disgusted face as she eavesdropped on the conversation. School had just ended, and Veronica was collecting things from her locker. It was strange, when everyone's phones started going off simultaneously, some faster than others, but Veronica didn't pay it any mind. She couldn't help herself and listened to their conversation; it was like a train wreck someone couldn't look away from.

"Here, I'll send it to you."

Veronica heard a phone go off with a message. And after a moment—

"Ew!"

Rambunctious laughter followed, "I know right! It's so gross looking."

"It's so long and skinny—"

Veronica slammed her locker, finished with listening to their conversation. She checked the time, it was a little after three, so Heather should be outside. Veronica hurried to the parking lot so Heather wouldn't be kept waiting long. She found Heather by her car but was confused when she saw her talking with Ram.

"Heather?" Veronica announced herself.

"Ronnie hey," Heather looked a little off. "Can you do me a favor and drive us to your place?"

Now Veronica knew something was wrong.

"You want _me _to drive your Porsche?"

Heather tossed her the keys carelessly. "Yeah, I need to rest my eyes for a bit. Ram, thanks for…earlier. I'll text you later?"

"Of course," Ram said. "I'll see you Saturday."

"Yeah."

Veronica started the car with a gentle hand. She wanted to ask Heather what Ram was talking about, but Heather looked drained. Those blue eyes were a shade darker than usual. Veronica turned on the radio, playing Heather's favorite classical music mix to calm her down. The drive was silent and quick.

"Are you okay?" Heather wouldn't stop looking out the window. "…you were supposed to meet me so we could walk to gym together, but you never showed up. I didn't see you in class either."

Heather shrugged, "I forgot. Sorry."

"You forgot?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

Veronica couldn't read Heather at all from this angle. She turned Heather around to face her. Up close, Veronica could see what was causing the darkness in those blue eyes; anger.

"What happened?" Veronica must have tightened her grip around Heather's face because her hand was being slapped away.

Heather hissed, "Damn it," and clutched her hand to her chest.

Veronica pulled Heather's hand out to inspect it. Heather's right hand was swollen, blue and black spots were slowly spreading around her bruised knuckles. Veronica felt her heart drop.

"What happened, Heather?"

She turned away, "Some dude was talking shit. It's not a big deal."

"Did you…" Veronica thought this Heather was gone; she thought she had done a good job assuaging her darkest desires. "Were you the one who sent that picture around? That's what you were talking to Ram about? Heather, you can get expelled for this!"

Heather narrowed her eyes. "I don't care, he—"

"Who cares what he did!"

"I do!" Heather said, "Dever basically called you a slut, Veronica. I wasn't going to let him get away with talking about you like that!"

Veronica stumbled, "What? Alex Dever?"

Alex was an old friend. They were close freshmen year. They may have drifted apart but him and JD were still on good terms; Veronica thought the same went for her.

"…I don't care what everyone says about me. But you, I just…" Heather sighed, "If anyone even looks at you the wrong way, I'm going to do something. I'm always going to fight for you."

Veronica was conflicted. "…you sent those pictures to the whole school, Heather—"

"No one knows it's him." Heather said. "We kept his face out of it. If anything it's just blackmail. To keep him in line so he doesn't cross me again."

"Why is your hand bleeding?"

Heather shrugged. "I wanted to punch the smug look off his face. It hurt like a bitch, but it was worth it."

Veronica didn’t want to have this conversation inside the car, so she didn’t pry any further.

“Come on. You need some ice.”

Veronica led Heather into the house and pushed her onto the couch. She got a bag of frozen peas and a roll of duck-tape. Veronica cradled Heather’s hand to her chest and examined the wound.

“Did you disinfect it?”

Heather nodded. “Ram helped me clean it and gave me some Advil stashed in his football locker, so don’t worry about it—ow!”

Veronica packed the frozen peas on Heather’s hand with purposeful force.

“Of course I’m worried about it.” Veronica frowned, “…and I appreciate you trying to defend me, but I don’t need you fighting my battles. Next time just be the bigger person and walk away.”

Heather scoffed, “No.”

“What?”

“I’m not going to turn the other cheek when some prick is calling you a slut just for being with me. I don’t care about the eyes, they can look all they want, but the moment they disrespect you…I swear, Veronica. I couldn’t control myself if I wanted to.” Heather struggled to explain, “I heard him saying those things about you—then, suddenly, everything was drowned out. There was just this constant buzzing and it didn’t stop until I made him pay.”

“And maybe that makes me a monster fueled by hate, maybe the legends about the Demon Queen are true—but I couldn’t stop. Not until I knew he wouldn’t put your name in his mouth again. And I’m sorry if I disappointed you, and I know I’m too much sometimes; I was really trying to be good but then—”

Veronica said, “I don’t want you to be good,” as she finished taping the pack to Heather’s hand.

“You don’t?”

Veronica straddled Heather’s lap. “No.”

“But,” Heather trailed off, leaning into the hand playing with her hair. “You just said…”

“I don’t think you should have sent those pictures around, but I know it was your way of fighting for me and I appreciate it. I just…” Veronica kissed Heather’s injured hand softly. “I really wish I could have seen you punch Dever.”

“It’s not a big deal. Kurt and Ram did most of the work. I told them to bring Dever into the gym, they held him down long enough for me to punch him and—”

Veronica shut Heather’s rambling up with a heated kiss. She couldn’t stop thinking about how dark Heather’s eyes had been; the anger lurking there.

“You punched him, and…” Veronica groaned, “It shouldn’t be hot, but it is.”

Heather blinked, “It is?” she looked confused as Veronica removed her blazer and started playing with the buttons lined on Heather’s skirt. “…wait, what’s happening?”

Veronica pushed Heather onto her back. “Heather. You punching that asshole, to defend me, really turned me on so I’m going to go down on you now.”

“Oh,” Heather gaped.

“Okay?”

Heather nodded eagerly. “Okay,” her voice was shaky.

Veronica led a trail of kisses up Heather’s neck. She ran her tongue over the sensitive spot beneath Heather’s ear while she slipped a hand under Heather’s shirt.

“Fuck,” Heather’s back arched when Veronica cupped her right breast under her bra.

Veronica pinched Heather’s nipple, playing with it roughly between her fingers. Heather used her free hand to hold onto Veronica’s shoulder and pull her closer. Veronica couldn’t take the wait. Veronica slipped her right hand under Heather’s impossibly short skirt until her fingers rubbed against Heather’s clothed clit. She could feel how wet Heather was through her underwear.

Heather bucked her hips, “Ronnie,” she gasped.

“Heather,” Veronica sucked the lobe of her ear. “…Heather, I lo—”

“Veronica, why was your door locked? I had to use the key under the—my eyes!” JD screamed.

Veronica covered Heather’s debauched form with her own. JD stood in the doorway, shielding his eyes. Martha was beside him in equal shock. Veronica didn’t appreciate Martha’s wandering gaze towards Heather and her boiling point came when a blush slowly crept up Martha’s face.

“Get out.” Veronica didn’t care how rude she sounded.

“Sorry!”

Martha pulled JD out with her and closed the door behind them.

“That mood is definitely ruined.” Veronica mumbled, “…sorry. I forgot I was supposed to hang out with them today.”

Heather slipped out from under her. “It’s fine. I’m supposed to meet Mac and Duke soon anyway.”

“Are you okay to drive?”

Heather kissed her forehead. “I’m fine. I’ll call you when I get to Duke’s place.”

“Okay.”

Veronica straightened her clothes solely for Martha and JD’s benefit. Veronica used the pocket mirror she _borrowed_ from Heather’s purse to fix her smudged lipstick. Despite her friends, who were probably mortified, standing just outside the door, Veronica’s thoughts were elsewhere.

_Heather, I lo—_

“Shit.” Veronica rubbed her tired eyes.

Veronica slipped again. Those three taunting words burned a hole in her mouth whenever Heather was around. There was no more doubt. She loved Heather and wanted to confess; it was becoming a burden, keeping this secret to herself. And it’s not like Veronica hasn’t tried telling Heather the truth. Veronica tried _twice _but Heather stopped her each time.

Veronica hoped it wasn’t intentional.

“Please tell me you’re decent.”

JD stumbled into the house with his beanie pulled low over his face to cover his eyes. Martha was guiding him, so he wouldn’t bump into the coat rack or trip over the rug. Martha’s face had turned even redder; probably due to Heather passing them on the way out. Veronica narrowed her eyes and stashed that detail away for later.

“Sorry,” she wasn’t. “And yeah, I’m decent.”

JD glared at the couch, his usual spot; tainted. “I’m gonna to need an extra shot of syrup in my slushie because of this.”

“I didn’t,” Martha stumbled, “I didn’t know you two were—”

“Not important!” JD exclaimed, covering his ears viciously. “I don’t need the details. Please. Can we just watch a slasher film so I can bleach this memory from my eyes?”

Veronica didn’t like horror movies; there was too much gore and blood involved for her. But she could tell JD needed this to cope. Plus, if she didn’t submit, Veronica wouldn’t hear the end of it. She turned to Martha who gave her the okay.

“Fine, but you have to tell me when the bad parts come up.” Martha said. “And don’t trick me like you did when we watched Castle Rock.”

JD snatched the remote. “Don’t worry, I’m not in a playful mood right now.”

“Are you guys doing anything Saturday?”

Martha shook her head. “Not really. My mom is redecorating the house, but she doesn’t need my help until the painters get involved.”

“My pops is watching the big football game so I’m free. Why, what’s up?”

Veronica shrugged. “Maybe we can go ice-skating? It’s been a while since we watched JD faceplant into the ice.”

“The skates I had were messed up—”

“No. Your trench coat got stuck on the blades.”

Martha said, “That’s why superhero’s shouldn’t have capes.”

“Wouldn’t compare JD to a hero—”

“Okay relax.” JD stopped the digs. “Aren’t you hanging out with Chandler? That’s your default schedule lately.”

Veronica accepted the snark remark. “She’s busy with a family thing.”

“She used those words exactly?” JD asked.

Veronica shrugged. “So?”

“It’s very…cryptic.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, but it makes sense. She’s rich. A family thing to her may be this huge event that she doesn’t feel like discussing because it’s annoying to go into details about.”

Martha tried to reassure her. “But…it’s probably nothing serious. If it was, I’m sure she would have invited you.”

“Yeah,” she mumbled.

“Oh! Movie is starting,” JD cheered.

They cut the lights and shut the blinds to create a spooky vibe. The movie drowned out any conversation but, it wasn’t loud enough to stop Veronica’s thoughts from surfacing.

* * *

On Friday, school was uneventful. Veronica was relieved that most of the attention was put on the dick picture being sent around, curtsey of Heather and her goons. Veronica didn’t have much remorse for Dever after learning what he said about her. Veronica thought Heather let him off easy by keeping the pictures anonymous.

Veronica sighed at her train of thought, “I’m a terrible person—”

“Join the club,” Heather said, joining her outside the door of her class as the period ended. “You ready for lunch? My mom packed this fancy pasta for me, but I like your moms peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwiches way better. Want to trade?”

“Definitely.” Veronica bit her lip. “…I forgot to mention yesterday but, I kind of promised JD and Martha I would sit with them at lunch.”

Heather groaned.

“I know, I’m sorry—”

“No,” Heather said, “I forgot I promised the same to Duke and Mac.”

“I still want to sit with you.”

Heather hesitated. “…let’s all sit together. You’re already friends with Mac and Duke, and I’m kind of on nice terms with Dunnstock and trenchy.”

“Won’t it be awkward?”

“Not as awkward as yesterday was.”

“True,” Veronica shuddered at the memory.

They walked into the cafeteria and sat at Heather’s original table. They were the first to arrive and it gave Veronica time to bask in her nostalgia. It felt like it was just yesterday when Heather invited her to sit with her crew for the first time.

“Hey guys.”

Veronica’s body tensed up on instinct.

“Liz,” Veronica smiled genuinely once she calmed down. “What’s up?”

It felt nice, not being jealous or vengeful towards Liz. Plus, Veronica didn’t need to be afraid; it was her hand, tracing random patterns, on the top of Heather’s bare thigh under the table.

“Nothing much.” Liz said, “But I feel like I haven’t seen you two in days. Avoiding us commoners?”

Heather huffed, “You wish I cared so much.”

“Ah, I missed your sunshine.”

It felt like time slowed as Mac and Duke reached the table just as Martha and JD did.

Liz blinked. “Oh wow. All of us are here?”

“Veronica...” JD backed away like a startled cat. “What is this?”

“I thought it might be nice for us all to sit together.”

It was a half-truth. The idea had been Heather’s and Veronica knew it was her girlfriends’ way of killing two birds with one stone.

“Fine.” JD muttered.

Duke bumped shoulders with Heather to make room at the edge of the seat. Mac was much more polite; she waited patiently for Veronica to scoot over.

“This isn’t what I meant when I said we needed you back at the table,” Duke said.

“Don’t worry,” JD huffed. “I’m not exactly thrilled with this turn of events either.”

“This is a shock, but it’s not a bad one. Right?” Martha asked.

“Right,” Mac said, giving Duke a look. “We’re happy to have everyone here. Any friend of Heather’s is a friend of ours.”

Veronica watched JD sink into his seat. Martha’s hand on his shoulder seemed to be the only thing keeping him from rebelling. Veronica’s tongue burned with questions. She thought everything was fine now. Sure, JD wasn’t Heather’s biggest fan but…he didn’t hate her yesterday.

“They’re so annoying,” Liz said, looking over her shoulder at the faces of their peers. “…don’t they have anything better to do than stare at us?”

Veronica didn’t need to look up to know that the whole cafeteria was watching them. She couldn’t blame them. If she was in their shoes, years ago, she would have done the same. Their group _was_ an odd bunch after all.

Heather leaned her face into her palm, bored. “They think our lives are more exciting than they are.”

“And whose fault is that?” JD said.

A hush fell over the table. It was similar to a brief calm, right before the storm hit.

“Excuse me?” Heather’s voice came out low and dangerous.

JD stepped up to bat, “Of course they’re going to think their lives are meaningless if you treat them like they’re less. It’s the consequence of this system you’ve created; people at the top crush those on the bottom.”

“Let’s all relax.” Liz said, “We’re all friends—”

“The Demon Queen doesn’t have friends, just minions.”

“Watch it, Jason,” at this point, it was second nature for Veronica to defend Heather.

JD looked startled by the name she addressed him with, but his frustration towards Heather was strong enough for him to overlook it. He ignored Veronica and gave Heather his scorn. Veronica felt like she was locked on the outside, staring in. For a moment she thought back to a song, one where the singer mentioned natural disasters. That’s what this was about to be.

A tornado meeting a volcano.

“Stop beating around the bush.” Heather said, “If you have something to say to me, then say it.”

“You’re a monster.”

Veronica said, “Hey—”

“I know what you did to Alex Dever.” JD’s eyebrows were pulled so close Veronica was worried his face would twist into itself. “…he’s my friend, and you just…you violated him. Exposed something he’s sensitive about and just shared it with the school. And there’s no remorse. You know it was wrong, but you did it anyway, and that’s why I can’t even stand to look at you. You’re a psychopath, you don’t care about anyone but yourself—”

“Dude.” Liz looked hot to the touch; Veronica had never seen her eyes so crazed. “What are talking about? You can’t accuse Heather—”

“She ordered the hit on Alex.” JD whisper shouted. “She got Kurt, and your idiot cousin, to send those pictures all around school. Look. She’s not even denying it.”

“Shut up. You don’t know everything about what happened,” Duke spat. “He called—”

“Leave it alone Duke.” Heather silenced her.

“Taking commands from her as usual. Some friendship.” JD finally acknowledged Veronica with the same level of intensity. “And you’re okay with this? She can punish whoever she wants, with no consequences, just as long as she kisses you and whispers sweet nothings into your ear?”

Veronica’s ears turned red; she didn’t know if it was from anger or embarrassment.

“JD,” she said carefully; aware it wouldn’t be hard to set him off right now. “…Duke is right, you don’t know the whole story.”

“Fuck the story,” JD said, “Nothing could give her a reason to do what she did. Alex was shaking when I saw him today, his face is busted up to. I guess she told Ram and Kurt to leave him with a parting gift.”

“Nope. That one was all me,” Heather confessed with a leveled glare.

JD looked ready to leap out of his seat and deck Heather across the face.

“Everybody calm down,” Mac said. “Now is not the place or the time.”

Mrs. Fleming and a couple other teachers were eyeing their table suspiciously. And no doubt, as Heather and JD engaged in their heated conversation, more teachers joined the fray. They were prepared to dispatch at any moment. Security could even get involved due to JD’s _record._

“How about we change the subject?” Martha tried in vain to ease the tension. “What are everyone’s plans for this weekend?”

Mac was overly cheerful as she spoke, but it was an obvious façade. “Oh! This Saturday is actually going to be awesome—”

“Mac,” Heather cut her off. “No one wants to hear it.”

Duke agreed, “Yeah. It’s just a lousy party.”

“Party?” Veronica frowned. “I thought you had a family thing?”

“I do.”

Mac shrunk back. “Oh, shit, sorry…I thought…” she shut up before she could make it worse.

“Heather,” Ram had terrible timing. “My mom wants to know what the dress code is for tomorrow.”

“Ram, I told you I’d text you the details later.”

“I know,” he sighed. “But my mom keeps bugging me about it. She doesn’t like waiting at the last minute for these things.”

Heather said, “Black tie casual.”

“Fanciest suit I have,” Ram interpreted. “Got it. Thanks, I’ll see you then.”

Ram walked back to his table where the jocks resided. Veronica turned to Heather with a measured look. She didn’t want to make a scene, but she also couldn’t wait until later to ask—

“You’re throwing a party?”

“It’s not a party. Just a stupid dinner my parents are having—”

“And you invited Ram but not me?”

“No,” Heather denied. “My mom reached out to his mom. I asked Duke and Mac to come so they could suffer with me.”

Duke said, “It’s so lame, just a room full of stuffy old people. No offense to your family, Heather.”

“_Family_?” Veronica challenged.

“It’s not a big deal…” Heather trailed off; she was close to rambling when Veronica remained eerily silent, “Just my parents, grandparents, a couple of cousins, and school friends.”

Veronica almost asked if Liz was invited but didn’t want to go down that road again. Not here at least.

“Okay.”

Heather grabbed her hand under the table.

“It’s a stupid dinner party. I don’t even want to go.”

Veronica pulled her hand free.

“It’s fine. Have fun.”

“You can come if you want,” Heather rushed out.

“Why don’t we all go?” JD added fuel to the flame. “We’re all such good friends, right?”

On any other day, Veronica would slap the devious smile, ready for revenge, off JD’s face. But Veronica was fueled by her own curiosity. She wanted to meet Heather’s family.

Heather said, “No way—”

“—let’s do it.” Veronica’s words were law and Heather had nothing else to say. “We should all go. I think it’ll be fun.”

The bell announced the end of lunch. Everyone leaped from the table, desperate to get away from the disaster that was this untimely reunion.

Liz shrugged her bag over her shoulder, laughing nervously. “As _fun _as that dinner party sounds—I actually have a track meet tomorrow so I couldn’t go even if I wanted to. But thanks for the invite…that I just received. I’ll see you guys on Monday.”

Liz all but ran out of the cafeteria.

“Veronica—”

“I know your class is on the other side of school, so you don’t have to walk with me. And it’s snowing today, so I’ll just take the bus this way you don’t have to drive in it twice.”

“Ronnie—”

“Text me the details for the party.”

Veronica didn’t look back as she rushed to class.

* * *

Saturday snuck up on Heather like a bad cold. What was supposed to be a quiet, possibly—definitely—dreadful, event turned into something much worse. Heather could deal with her family talking about her future, passing her around like she was some trophy on display, and she could handle not breaking her mothers’ neck as Mary flaunted her daughters accomplishments. What she couldn’t handle, was having Veronica at this party. It sunk in when Heather was greeting her Aunt Becky (her mother’s sister) and her husband George.

“Hessa! Look at you, you’re even more stunning than you were last year.” Aunt Becky smothered Heather with affection. “I can’t believe you’re graduating this year. It feels like it was just yesterday when I was sneaking you gin under the table at Uncle Micky’s wedding.”

“That’s why you’re my favorite.”

“Don’t let Regina hear you say that,” George snorted. “She swears you two are attached at the hip.”

Aunt Regina was her fathers’ sister. She was three years younger than her father and single. The family joked about her finally settling down and finding someone worthy of sharing her money with. At least, Heather thought they were jokes until, at almost every family event, someone had a bachelor to showcase to Aunt Regina.

And it’s not like Heather doesn’t like Aunt Regina. She doesn’t have a problem with her. Aunt Regina likes to speak with her money is all. One-time Heather said she wanted to see shows on TV that actually relate to her generation, so Aunt Regina bought her a share in a network. Heather has partial voting power in the way the network operates but she waves her vote; so she doesn’t have to attend board meetings.

Ergo, Aunt Regina buys before she thinks. She would rather buy Heather’s affection, but…all Heather wanted was her time.

“She likes to think so.” Heather already needed a drink.

“Heads up.” George whispered to her. “Grandpa Benny just showed up and he’s walking this way.”

Heather resisted the urge to groan.

“I’ve got a flask in my purse if you need it.” Aunt Becky said in fleeting.

Heather knew she’d be taking her up on that offer towards the end of the night.

“Hessa,” Grandpa Benny wrapped her in a hug that smelled like peppermints and business contracts.

“Hi pops.” Heather smiled, “How was the ride over? Not too bumpy?”

“My pilot flew just over the storm and I made it in one peace so, no complaints. What about you, how is school?”

Not even a minute of peace.

“Straight A’s, and a strong GPA. I’ve already applied to Harvard, Duke, and Brown.”

Grandpa Benny smiled, his white mustache rising with his lips. “Focused. That’s what I like to see.”

There was another comment, Heather could tell by the spark in his aged eyes, but it never came. Maggy was jumping on their grandfather’s leg, pulling him into a hug. Heather had never been so happy to have her sister in her life.

“Pops!” Maggy exclaimed.

“There’s the princess,” Grandpa Benny wrapped his arms around Maggy with a wide grin. “I almost gave your presents away; I couldn’t find you…”

“You have presents?” Maggy gasped.

“I might have something in the car…”

Maggy tugged at his pants. “Can I see my presents?”

“Can you say please?”

Maggy made a face. “Hessa said that word shouldn’t be in my vocabulary,” she tripped over the last word but made it work.

“Why am I not surprised.” Grandpa Benny snickered, “Hessa, we’ll talk more at dinner.”

Grandpa Benny let Maggy drag him to his car while Heather took everything in.

Heather’s house had never been so alive. Her closest relatives were _here,_ and she didn’t need to hide because they knew the real her. They knew the person she kept tucked away at school; what they didn’t know was the terror she transformed into during school hours.

Soon, only Veronica would have all the pieces to the puzzle.

“Oh no,” Heather whispered fearfully.

As she watched her Aunt Regina make her appearance, from the back door, Heather realized the gravity of the situation.

Veronica would meet her family.

“This is a nightmare.”

“We just got here,” Mac snuck up on her during Heather’s inner meltdown. “Did Aunt Regina do the thing yet?”

Heather didn’t want to think about it. “No, thankfully, but I wish she’d do it before Veronica showed up. Shit, I can’t believe they’re all coming.”

“They just pulled up,” Duke, forever the bringer of bad news, said in between a laugh. “So you better decide how you’re going to handle this.”

“Handle what?”

“Don’t be dense Heather, your character development is too good for that now.” Duke said, “…how are you going to introduce Veronica? Do your parents even know?”

“Of course they know,” Heather said. “And I’m introducing her as my girlfriend.”

“They know?”

“How’d that go?”

Heather rolled her eyes. “Classic dad and old lady; they think it’s part of some rebellion or that I’m just acting out. They didn’t seem to care too much until I said she was coming today. My mom made a fit and my dad just sat there with wide eyes; they’re still in shock.”

“They’re all gonna be shocked once they see JD in that ugly suit,” Duke laughed.

Mac winced. “…we can’t all rock yellow.”

“At least Dumptruck looks decent.”

“Dunnstock,” Heather said, only because Veronica drilled it into her head.

Duke gave her a look. “Right. Well, I’m headed to your Aunt Becky. I’m being proactive and taking her up on her offer now.”

“I’ll come too,” Mac rubbed Heather’s shoulder in passing. “Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

Heather’s tongue was momentarily tied when Veronica walked into the room. Heather felt her stomach toss as her heart jumped. Veronica wore an elegant white laced dress. The gown cascaded down her body, effectively showcasing her full hips; stopping just below her knees. The sleeves were long, cutting off at the wrist. It wasn’t over the top, or too dressy, compared to Heather’s red flowing gown.

They hadn’t spoken since the cafeteria incident. Heather sent Veronica the party details the night before, but she wasn’t brave enough to say anything else. There was still obvious tension, and things they needed to discuss, but the moment their eyes locked, it became a thing of the past.

“But it looks like you’re fine,” Mac laughed. “I’ll see you at dinner in a few.”

“Yeah,” she barely got her words out as she watched Veronica make a beeline to her. “…hey.”

Veronica looked bashful. “Hi.”

“I like your dress,” Heather acknowledged. “Definitely something I’d pick out.”

Veronica turned her face, saying, “I don’t know…I feel underdressed compared to everyone else.”

“You’re perfect,” Heather whispered. “They’re the crazy ones; wearing ballroom gowns in my living room like this is the queens ball.”

Veronica laughed while Heather took the moment to swoon.

“It’s weird though,” Heather said, after staring at Veronica for a moment too long. “Seeing trench coat in something other than a trench coat.”

Veronica nodded. “I know. But it could have been worse, he almost wore an entirely suit yellow, but Martha convinced him to wear the black one. The yellow tie was part of our compromise.”

Heather would pay good money to see Jason Dean in an all yellow suit.

Veronica turned her body into Heather’s until it felt like they were the only ones in the room. Heather couldn’t hear anything over Veronica’ soft breathing; she had her full attention.

“Look,” Veronica trailed off. “…I know I came here with JD, and I haven’t reached out to you…it doesn’t mean I’m on his side. I’m pissed he said those things about you, and I told him off yesterday and, again on the way here.”

“It’s fine—”

“It’s not. You’re my girlfriend, my best friend shouldn’t be treating you like this.”

“I’m not an angel.”

Veronica’s smile was weak. “Neither am I.”

Heather didn’t know how to respond to that.

“…when I first realized I had feeling for you, it was when I started noticing just how similar we are. Everyone thinks I’m this perfect person—I’m not.”

Heather shook her head, “You’re still good—”

“So are you.” Veronica whispered. “I know you can’t tell, but I see so much of myself in you. I think that’s why I—”

“Hessa.” Mary called; she faltered when she saw how close they were. “…am I interrupting?”

Heather turned to her mother, throwing daggers with her eyes.

“Yes—"

“No—” Veronica said quickly. “Nice to see you again, Mrs. Chandler.”

Mary gave a stiff nod, which is more than Duke ever got. “Veronica. You look lovely.”

“Thank you.”

“What did you need?” Heather cut to the chase.

“I need your help in the kitchen,” it was codeword for ‘help me hide the alcohol from your Aunt Becky’.

“Fine,” Heather gave Veronica’s hand a squeeze. “I’ll be back.”

“Okay.”

Heather left Veronica in the living room while she helped her mother sort through the alcohol in the kitchen. Her mother didn’t wait longer than a minute before she snapped.

“How far are you willing to go with this rebellion of yours, Heather?”

“Rebellion? This isn’t a game—”

“Then why would you bring her here?” Mary hissed, “Tonight, of all nights Heather? _Everyone _is here.”

“Yeah, it’s the point of a family dinner. So everyone can be here.”

“I can accept you being interested in women. I had a phase in college too where I—”

“Mom!” Heather covered her ears.

“—it was fun and exciting…”

“Stop. I’m going to barf.”

Mary continued, “But they were all of the proper status. Liz _Sweeney_ I could maybe understand, but Veronica _Sawyer_?”

Heather bit her tongue.

“You know how our family is, after tonight the word will get around to everyone. From Aunt Regina to Uncle Phillip in New York—all the way to your great grandfather in Europe. If he finds out about your relationship with Veronica, he’ll take your name out of his will and give your trust to your lousy second cousins in Maine. Is that what you want? Your future down the drain?”

“I don’t have future if she’s not in it.” Heather thought back to Aunt Regina. “…money can’t make people happy so why should I care about all of that stuff?”

Mary rubbed her temple. “…throwing your life away just to get back at me—”

“Oh, get over yourself.”

Mary slapped her hand on the granite counter. “This prank has gone far enough, Heather. Introduce her at dinner as your friend and leave it at that. Then, when everyone is gone, I don’t care what you call her.”

Mary left a chilling trail behind as she left the kitchen.

* * *

“Damn,” Duke hissed, slamming through the kitchen cabinets. “They already hid the liquor from Aunt Becky.”

Veronica was partly lost in Heather’s house. She’s been here enough times to get from the front door, to the kitchen on the south wing, and to Heather’s bedroom. Veronica has never been on the north wing of the house. As she stumbles into another kitchen, slightly bigger than the previous one, she’s happy to see a familiar face.

Too bad it had to be Duke’s.

“Hey,” Veronica announces herself.

She would call Heather, but she could do without her teasing; and her mother looked like she needed to talk about something important with her.

“Shit, you scared me. What’re you doing over here?”

Veronica shrugged, “Just looking around—”

“Bullshit. You’re lost.”

“I am.” Veronica sulked. “This place is bigger than I remember. Can you show me the way back? Dinner starts in a couple minutes.”

Duke led the way. Veronica tried to memorize anything to familiarize herself with the location. She used the portraits as her breadcrumbs. The picture of Heather, barely over the age of five, running in a field of flowers let her know they were almost to the south wing.

“We’re cool right?” Duke said out of nowhere.

“Uh, I guess? You haven’t done anything to make me think we aren’t. So yeah.”

Duke stopped walking just as they reached the door separating them from the living room. Veronica was tempted to escape; bad things always happened to her when Duke was around. There was something about the way Duke looked, eyes flickering, that made Veronica stay put.

“I’m sorry about lying about Heather not wanting you in her life. You’re obviously not nothing to her, she gushes about you all the time it’s annoying.” Duke added, “…and I’m sorry my actions caused you pain. When I found out you had a panic attack because of me, I swear, I almost had one.”

Veronica laughed despite the circumstance. “Thanks, for apologizing.”

“We’re friends, right?” Duke looked away, “…you’re not like, obligated to be nice to us because you’re boning my bestfriend—”

“Gross.”

“—or because of what trench coat said about us having minions who feel like they need to be nice to us because of our status…”

Veronica felt her heart drop at how scared Duke looked.

“You genuinely like us. Right?”

Veronica nodded, “Of course.”

“We’re friends then?”

“I’d like us to be.”

“Good.” Duke said, “I’m not going to hug you or anything so let’s just keep moving.”

Veronica laughed. “Of course not.”

They started walking again; the mood much lighter this time.

“So,” Veronica started. “As your friend, can you elaborate on how Heather talks about me all the time.”

Duke slapped her shoulder. “Are you trying to get me killed for committing treason? Never snitch on your bestfriend.”

Veronica figured it was worth a shot.

* * *

Heather was surprised to see Duke and Veronica walk into the dinning room together. Veronica took the seat Heather saved for her near the end of the table. Heather worked out the seating arrangements in her head this morning. She had her and Veronica near the easier to handle relatives. Aunt Becky and George were across from them and Ram was on Veronica’s left side. There was an empty seat, where the head of the table was supposed to be, but everyone was already accounted for.

“Hessa,” Aunt Becky kicked her playfully under the table. “Be a sweetheart and tell me where my sister stashed the bourbon.”

Heather was tempted to do so. It would aggravate her mother and ruin the entire evening. But a tipsy Aunt Becky was a loose lipped one. Heather knew if her aunt started drinking the secrets would come out.

“I couldn’t tell you.”

Aunt Becky hummed into her dull glass of water. “I see.”

Heather kept her mask on even as Aunt Becky’s grey eyes flicked in Veronica’s direction. Heather didn’t like the smirk hidden behind that glass.

“You must like this one then.” Aunt Becky held out her hand. “I’m Hessa’s favorite aunt, Becky, and you are?”

“Veronica Sawyer.”

Aunt Becky said, “Ah, I went to school with your mother. How is Alice?”

“She’s good.”

“She had such a dry sense of humor,” Aunt Becky glanced at Heather for a moment. “I liked hanging out with her because my sister couldn’t stand it.”

Veronica smiled, “I see where Heather’s gets it then.”

“She’s a keeper.”

Heather felt free to sit back and enjoy her salad as her aunt and Veronica spoke quietly. She made the right choice, putting Veronica here. Aunt Becky was a lot, but she was genuinely sweet.

Heather looked at the rest of the table to check how things were going. Her parents were talking to her grandfather on the far end of the table (Heather would put money on the conversation being about her). Martha was keeping JD calm in the middle where they were gushing about how good the appetizers were; Heather swore she saw JD stuff a few in his pockets. Mac and Duke were talking to Ram on the other side; probably about the upcoming pep-rally. Maggy was sitting at the kids table along with the younger cousins.

Heather did a double take. For some reason, she couldn’t seem to find—

“Is this seat taken?”

Heather wanted to lie but she knew it wouldn’t go across well.

“No.” Heather settled for being polite, “Hi Aunt Regina.”

Aunt Regina took the seat at the head of the table with the grace of a swan. Her outfit was excellent per usual. An extravagant ball gown, stained dark red, contrasting her black lipstick.

Aunt Regina was a swan alright. A vicious swan posed to attack in order to protect her ducklings. Heather wanted to block Veronica from her sight when those beady eyes looked her way; they were intrigued.

Heather cursed under her breath.

“Regina,” Aunt Becky greeted with a grin. “We haven’t heard from you in over a year. Everyone was hoping you’d ran away and eloped already.”

Aunt Regina made a face. “No one is worthy to have that much of my time. But I did do some soul searching.”

“You finally took my advice then?” George was smug.

Aunt Becky said, “Do tell.”

“I went back to our summer house in London—”

“During the winter,” George laughed, “Makes sense.”

Veronica whispered, “You have a summer house in London?”

Heather didn’t feel like getting into it, so she just shrugged.

“I spent a lot of time looking into our roots. I visited a lot of our main family while I was there, but I couldn’t stay away from my work for too long, so I had to come back.”

Heather asked, “Did you see great grandpa while you were there?”

“Yes. He’s doing well.” Aunt Regina said. “He told all his grand children hello. You should come down to visit him again, I heard you had fun last summer. You can bring your friend—”

They’ve only been together for a week, but Heather could tell Veronica was spooked by the word without even looking at her. Having watched Veronica from afar, for years, Heather liked to think it has helped her become fully attune to Veronica’s moods.

“I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Regina; Hessa’s favorite aunt.”

Aunt Becky laughed into her glass.

“Veronica Sawyer,” she shook Aunt Regina’s hand; she was probably surprised people in Heather’s family actually knew what a handshake was given past experiences.

Heather found the courage to say, “Veronica’s not a friend.”

Veronica looked surprised. But, by the smile playing on her lips Heather knew it was a good surprise.

“What do you mean?” Aunt Regina asked.

Heather ignored the echo of her mother’s words. “We’re dating. Veronica’s my girlfriend.”

Aunt Becky grinned, “I know I said she was a keeper, but I didn’t think you’d act that fast.”

Heather was too focused on analyzing Aunt Regina’s reaction to feel embarrassed.

“How long have you two been together?” George asked.

Veronica said, “Just a little over a week, but we’ve know each other since middle school.”

“Elementary school,” Heather corrected. “You were in my class fifth grade.”

“…yeah. I was.”

“…Veronica.” Aunt Regina tried the name on her tongue. “Your last name is Sawyer? Any relation to the up and coming technology branch they’re establishing over in the next town? I heard they’re doing great things and will be expanding soon, very impressive—”

“She’s not that Sawyer.” Heather said quickly. “…mom went to school with Veronica’s. Mrs. Sawyer is really nice, and she works in real-estate.”

Veronica smiled, “Yeah she does—”

“Small or big business?” Aunt Regina asked.

“Small business but she works with clients in over fifty different towns.” Heather said.

“Does she have a steady positive cash inflow?”

“Yes,” Heather said, “She even has some people interested in investing. Once she gets her foot in the door, she’ll be able to reach out to bigger clients.”

“What’s her net worth?”

“And that’s all the time we have for that,” George waved his hand like it was a white flag. “Sorry Veronica, as you can see, our family is very passionate about…business. We try to keep it off the dinner table though. Right ladies?”

Heather tried not to slouch into her seat, “Sorry.”

“…what was that about?” Veronica whispered. “How do you know so much about my moms’ job?”

“We go out for coffee on Sundays.”

Veronica gaped. “Since when?”

“I don’t know, a while.”

“Very helpful.”

There was less talking when the main dish was placed at the table. Heather took a hefty serving of alfredo pasta and a couple thin slices of baked chicken. At the strict look her father gave from across the table, Heather snatched a spoonful of vegetables too. Heather was dreading this part of the meal. Everyone was eating, but her grandpa sat, watchful, picking at his food. Heather knew there was something on his mind.

If she could just sit here, without talking, then maybe she could make it through this meal.

“Hessa,” Grandpa Benny said.

Heather would have glared at JD, until he melted to the floor, as he snickered at her family nickname, but Heather was preoccupied.

“Pops?” Heather asked, softly dropping her fork to give him her attention.

Disrespect wasn’t tolerated here.

“If you want to take me up on my offer, you can shadow me if you want? During winter break you can fly over to London and learn from the best.”

Mary nodded, “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

Heather’s father, David, agreed. “I don’t see why not. Hessa hasn’t gotten into any trouble at school lately.”

Heather was terrified when JD opened his mouth to speak. It felt like the whole room froze as the strange boy, wearing a stark yellow tie, who had been complaining about there not being any slushies in the facility all night, spoke directly to Grandpa Benny.

JD asked carefully. “If you don’t mind me asking, what do you do for a living?”

Grandpa Benny smiled proudly, “I’m a neurosurgeon at Chandler Medical center.”

Martha blinked, “You have a hospital named after you?” She turned to Heather with wide eyes.

“It’s not named after me.” Heather sighed, “It’s my great grandfather’s. He named it after himself and passed it down to pops.”

“And hopefully I can pass it down to you.” Grandpa Benny smiled. “So, what do you say about coming to spend your winter break with me?”

Heather hesitated. “Maybe.”

“_Maybe_.” Aunt Regina’s eyes hadn’t dulled overtime, only sharpened. “Do you have something better to do?”

_Yes, _Heather wanted to say, _I could be spending Christmas with Veronica for the first time while having hot sex in between._

“Think about it.” Grandpa Benny didn’t push.

Aunt Regina wasn’t so lenient. “…Veronica, are you a senior as well?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Do you have any plans for after you graduate…you are going to college, right?”

Heather tapped her foot on the floor anxiously. She only relaxed slightly when Veronica placed a hand on her knee.

“I do.”

“What colleges do you have in mind?”

Veronica shrugged, “I was thinking about a lot of different places. Maybe New York? I’ve always wanted to work there as a journalist.”

George smiled, “There are nice schools in New York.”

“And bars…wish I was at one now,” Aunt Becky mumbled, “Why is this always a dry house when I’m visiting?”

“Journalism.” Aunt Regina narrowed her eyes. “You’d make a maximum of $40.5 thousand a year, if you’re lucky enough to get a job in New York. That’s still not enough to pay off those student loans you’ve obtained.”

Heather said, “Veronica’s a great writer, actually. So I’m sure she’ll be fine wherever she goes.”

“Right, I shouldn’t make a fuss.” Aunt Regina said, “This relationship isn’t serious anyway.”

Heather froze. “…what did you just say?”

“Your mother told me about the rebellious phase you’re going through. Bringing _her _to dinner, and,” Aunt Regina gestured to JD and Martha, “_Them. _It’s part of some prank to rouse her up. I get it, I was a rebel in my youth. Must run in the family.”

Heather stood so abruptly she knocked her glass over. She could vaguely hear Veronica reaching to clean up the mess and her mother berating her across the room.

“What is it?” Aunt Regina looked at the floor, “Is Maggy crawling under the table like last year? Mary, I thought she grew out of that?”

“In case anybody misunderstood,” Heather announced. “Veronica isn’t going anywhere. I didn’t invite her here as part of some scheme I’ve been planning to piss off my mother, even though she deserves it—Veronica is my girlfriend. She’s not part of a rebellious phase I’m going through.”

Mary sighed, “Heather—”

“I’m not going to sit here and listen to you belittle her and our relationship. Veronica may not be from old money or have the proper _status _you all want her to have, but she makes me happy.” Heather glared at JD, “And I’ll punch a million more assholes in the face if they talk about her the way Dever did.”

“She punched a kid?” George whispered to his wife, “…still not as bad as last year I guess.”

“Heather—”

“No. You’re my family and I love you, no matter how crazy you are but, I swear, if you ever talk down to my girlfriend, or my friends, like that again, I’ll run away and blow all my money on the circus.”

Aunt Regina gasped dramatically, as if Heather blowing all her money on circus was an ultimate betrayal.

“Come on,” Heather gestured to Veronica and her friends. “Let’s go. And Aunt Becky, the booze is hidden in the pool house.”

George nudged his wife, “Looks like we’re going swimming.”

Aunt Becky laughed into her hand. “Oh no, I want to remember the look on Regina’s face tomorrow.”

* * *

Heather stormed out into the front yard, forgoing her coat so she could embrace all the winters pleasures. She heard footsteps behind her, assuming they were Veronica but was disappointed to see JD and Martha.

“Where’s Veronica?”

JD pointed behind him. “She went to use the bathroom before we left.”

“Oh,” Heather crossed her arms. “…what?”

Martha was actually smiling at her and it was creeping her out.

Martha said, “That was nice what you said in there.”

“Whatever, it was true.”

“The stuff about Alex Dever.” JD wasn’t judging this time, he honestly wanted to know the truth. “Did he really talk about Veronica…is that why you did that to him?”

“He said some things, and I got pissed off. Nobody knows it’s him in the picture, it was just for blackmail, but I know it doesn’t make it any better. It was fucked up, and I’m not ashamed to say I’d do it again.”

“What did he say about her?”

Heather turned around to match JD’s low voice with his angry eyes.

“…I already got him back. Let’s just leave it there.”

“I can’t believe I defended that dick.”

“Speaking of dicks, how’d you recognize his?” Heather smirked, “I think that’s the better question.”

Martha covered her ears. “I’m going to wait in the car now.”

“It’s not like that, I have a girlfriend,” JD frowned. “Alex and I went to camp together, sometimes you see somethings you don’t want to in the locker room.”

Heather thought back to Casey Mavericks hairy back and agreed.

JD kicked at a pile of snow, not meeting her eyes. “…you’ve done a lot of shitty things, Chandler.”

“I know.”

“But, protecting Veronica is one of the good things. I guess…I’m thankful for you watching out for her when I wasn’t around.” JD said, looking up to meet her eyes. “And it was badass, you telling your family off to defend us.”

Heather shrugged, “You’re my girlfriends bestfriend.”

JD closed his eyes, saying “You’re my friend to,” quickly.

“Does this mean I have to call you Jason now?”

JD frowned, “Heather don’t call me that, just JD, even trench coat is better than my real name.”

“You can keep calling me Chandler,” she said. “I don’t like how my name sounds coming from you.”

“Look at that. Our first friendly compromise.”

JD started walking to his beat-up truck. Heather called out to him.

“What about Veronica?”

“It’s fine,” JD smiled at her for the first time. “I’ll let you drive her back.”

Heather could tell JD was staring at her with fresh eyes. She waited for them to drive off safely before she went back inside to search for Veronica. Heather peeked in the kitchen but didn’t find who she was searching for.

“Heather.”

“Old lady,” she mumbled. “Have you seen Veronica? I’m taking her home, far away from all of you.”

Mary took a seat. “Sit down. Just for a moment.”

“I have to find—”

“She’s talking with your father, she’s fine.”

Heather turned white. “What?”

“Sit.” Mary gave her a look.

Heather sat down, only so she didn’t faint.

“You shouldn’t have made a scene at the dinner table.” Heather was ready to argue, “…but we should have been nicer to Veronica and your friends. So we were wrong on both sides.”

“I guess so.”

Mary didn’t speak for a while. Heather felt uneasy as her mother took her in. Heather was relieved when her mother finally spoke again.

“I told you how Alice and I went to school together, right?”

Heather sighed. “Once or twice.”

Her mother actually cursed Alice Sawyer’s name on a daily basis. Her mother chalked it up to them being rivals but Heather knew it was also part of jealousy. Mrs. Sawyer and Heather were already close, and they’ve only known each other for over a couple months. It was easy for Heather to talk to her.

“Alice and I fought all the time. We couldn’t get along for even a second, and if you left us in a room together—all hell would break loose…I think I’ve been projecting my past onto you and Veronica. Maybe I assumed you two would follow in our footsteps, keep the flame burning, but you aren’t us.” Mary confessed, “I didn’t know you cared so much about her.”

Heather said, “Well…now you know.”

“Now I know.” Mary nodded. “…but you can’t blame me for being suspicious. It started with the whole Beethoven rebellion—and you’ve never mentioned Veronica before. This feels like it happened out of nowhere."

Heather wanted to say, everything she does isn’t to prove a point, but she could tell her mother was trying.

“Why would I mention her?” Heather frowned, “Our family is crazy. You saw how Aunt Regina was.”

“She just wants the best for you.”

“Only I can decide that.”

“Yes. And you’re doing a good job at it.”

Heather flushed, “Can I go now?”

Mary stretched her arms out. “Give me a hug before you leave. Come on, stop dragging your feet.”

Heather groaned. “Do I have to?”

“Five seconds.”

“Two,” Heather protested.

The hug turned out to be one of their longest embraces on record.

* * *

Veronica decided to leave through the back-slide door once she finished using the bathroom. She could still hear a low commotion down the hall near the kitchen. Her guess was; Aunt Regina was most likely criticizing more people and the masses had enough.

Veronica hugged her coat closer to her chest as she stepped outside. Her feet, crunching against fresh snow, gave notice to Heather’s father on the porch. David was nursing a glass of scotch on the rocks. When he heard her approaching, he placed the glass on the flat part of the wood banister.

“Veronica,” it was the first time David had addressed her all evening. “I don’t think we’ve had the chance to meet.”

Veronica tried to smile but it probably came across shaky. She was tired of putting up a show. Right now, she just wanted Heather to drive her anywhere but here.

“I was just leaving—”

“A blue scarf.”

Veronica stopped her retreat. “…what?”

“My daughter gave you that blue, ratty, scarf Mary made during one of her hobby phases.” David seemed more interested in staring off at the tree line; she realized that, just like Heather, David liked to admire the fallen snow. “Do you still have it?”

Veronica almost nodded, before she remembered he wasn’t looking at her. “Yeah, but Heather hates when I wear it.”

David’s laugh was richer than him. When he finally turned around to face her, his eyes looked lighter than she’s ever seen them in pictures.

“I can’t speak for Regina,” David said, “But I know that Heather has never fought—the way she did tonight—for anything.”

“What are you saying?”

“Heather never fights for anything. Everything usually comes so easy to her, so she doesn’t try. But with you, that’s not the case.” David drunk the rest of his scotch. “…you understand what I’m saying right?”

He reminded her a lot of Heather, the way he awkwardly tried to comfort her, not quite tripping over his words but not projecting them the way he wished. Veronica embraced the father-daughter similarities and suddenly felt a lot more at ease around him.

“I get it.”

They didn’t need to talk about it.

David nodded, “I’m going to try and salvage the mayhem inside, but I hope to see you over for dinner again—”

Veronica winced.

“Mary, Heather, Maggy and I will be the only ones there.” David reassured.

Veronica relaxed. “I’d like that.”

* * *

When they finally caught up with each other, Veronica didn’t quite feel like going home so she asked Heather to drive them out to the park a couple minutes from her house. Heather wasn’t in a rush to go back home so she obliged without any questions. Music filled the car during the drive. They didn’t speak, but their hands, laced together on the arm rest, spoke louder than words ever could.

Heather didn’t want the ride to end but they reached the park in record time. Heather parked across from the lake so they could at least stare at something if the conversation became too much.

Veronica was the first to break the silence.

“I see why you kept me away from your family for so long.”

“Right,” Heather laughed, dropping her head back onto the rest. “They’re nuts.”

“But they care a lot about your future.” Veronica said, “Is that why you’re thinking about those top three schools? To impress them?”

“No.” Heather was honest. “I want to go.”

“…I’ve never asked what you wanted to do after high school. Even when you graduate college, where do you see yourself?”

“Why the sudden interest?”

Veronica shrugged. “After listening to what your family expects of you, I want to know what _you_ want your future to be.”

“Is this a test?” Heather frowned, “So you can tell if I see you in my future or not.”

“I just want to know,” Veronica corrected, “Where you see yourself.”

Heather confessed, “I want to be a doctor like my pops. A general surgeon. I’d like to focus on doing research for cancer. Instead of finding a cure I’d work on finding ways to prevent the cells from multiplying; I think it’s a reasonable approach right now until technology can advance the way it needs to. There’s still so much we don’t know.”

Veronica was smiling.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, you’re just…” Veronica laughed like she couldn’t believe it. “You’re amazing.”

“I’m not,” Heather said. “I’m just a person following her dreams.”

Heather wanted to say people only became amazing when they accomplished their dreams. She wanted to say, you never are truly fulfilled in this life until you share your true self with the world.

“I know you’ll be a great journalist.” Heather decided on.

Veronica rubbed Heather’s right hand. “If you’re gonna be a surgeon you can’t get into any more fights for me.”

“Unless they deserve it.”

Veronica kissed her, whispering soft words against her lips.

“What?” Heather didn’t catch them.

“I love you.” Veronica looked relieved to say it again, “Fuck, I love you so much. I’ve tried to tell you so many times, but we got interrupted and I thought you were trying to stop me but…that’s how I feel. I know we’re only eighteen, what do we know about love…and we’ve only been together for a week, but it feels like more—”

“Veronica—”

“Am I rambling?”

Heather nodded.

“Sorry.” Veronica composed herself.

“I love you too,” the words felt like honey, they fell out of her mouth smoother than anything she’d ever spoken.

Veronica was glowing. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Heather glowed along with her.

They sat in the car, sharing kisses and promises for the future, while the streetlights sparkled against the still lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting to those who did. Just responding to some comments from last chapter:
> 
> JvlyA: Yeah, I wanted Liz and Veronica to be friends too and second hand shame probably occurs when your favorite character is being an idiot (I get it all the time when I watch shows). Thanks for commenting!
> 
> Ennui_Tyro: I’m glad and good luck during finals and if they’re already done then I bet you killed it. I actually added this expose into Heather’s family based on your interest in them. Veronica’s family would probably be really chill and then I’m like, but Heather’s would be a nightmare.
> 
> Nanathefairy: Thanks for neglecting your midterm study time to read my story lol. Don’t worry I’ve done the same and it turned out fine. I haven’t dropped out yet so….yeah. It’s fine.
> 
> SecretEvening: Yeah, that’s why Liz had her ‘track meet’ and couldn’t attend the dinner party (she doesn’t want to be involved in their drama). Lol just kidding, she really did have a track meet.
> 
> OTHER NOTES: I know I haven’t responded to your comments as early as you guys probably would have wanted but, for the last chapter, I’ll be leaving a note that summarizes what I wanted to achieve with this story. Hopefully it will answer any questions.
> 
> For the last chapter (only), I will be directly replying to your comments to answer any questions you guys might have or to just discuss the story overall and what you liked/disliked. So I can see how I can improve for next time.
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I finished my first semester of my senior year in college and I was exhausted after finals, so I took some time to rest. Plus I’m working my old job while I’m home, so I didn’t have time to post this yesterday. And I didn’t expect this chapter to be so long honestly.
> 
> Give me things you want to see in the Epilogue, and it might show up in the last chapter. I have a solid idea for the chapter but I’m also a writer for the people.
> 
> Not too crazy about this chapter, hope it came out good.
> 
> Last update will hopefully be on Sunday (morning-afternoon-night) if not definitely before Christmas.
> 
> Last chapter will be the Epilogue.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long semester, Heather and Veronica go home for winter break.

**Unrequited Love?**

**Epilogue**

* * *

“Should I bring my big coat? Or am I fine with the lighter one?” Heather asked, peeking out from her bedroom, holding up each coat on their respective hangers.

Veronica tilted her head, momentarily neglecting her novel, to look at her girlfriend over the hump of the couch. Heather’s bottom lip was worried between her teeth as she contemplated her options. Despite the obvious question floating around the room, Veronica’s gaze wandered down to Heather’s bare legs on display. She wore one of Veronica’s old Cornell hoodies she’d purchased her first few weeks on campus. Veronica may have bought it a size to big, on purpose, before shipping it to Heather through the mail and receiving wonderful pictures a few days later as Heather received the package.

“Ronnie.”

Veronica’s eyes shot up to icy blue. “Maggie said it’s pretty cold down there.”

“Okay,” Heather tossed the bigger coat near her suitcase pile. “…when did you talk to Maggie?”

“I was texting her a while ago.”

“Should I be worried?”

Veronica laughed, “You know, despite your fears, we don’t sit around talking about you. I was just asking her if she brought home any of those scones while she was with us. You know, the ones with the clotted cream and jam?”

“You need to let it go.”

“Absolutely not.” Veronica frowned, “The scones in London are heaven! The ones up here taste like cardboard and shame.”

Heather laughed as she walked back into her bedroom. While Heather continued packing, Veronica kept her rant alive from her spot on the couch.

“I’m being serious, when can we go back?”

“We were just there, like…not even three days ago.” Heather said.

“I miss it already.”

Their four-year anniversary had been on December 20th. Veronica had finished her finals early and Heather only had one exam left, but it wasn’t until the next week and she was more than prepared for it, so they took a quick trip to one of Heather’s family properties in London over the weekend. Maggie wanted to see her great grandfather, and a couple of other family members, so they took her with them. Maggie ended up staying at one of her cousins’ house while Veronica and Heather gladly took the beach house in England overlooking Camber Sands.

It was too cold to sit out on the beach, and the days were short, but they made do. Instead of going to the beach they did a lot of shopping (Veronica has long since given up on trying to stop Heather from spoiling her); they went out to dinner at the nicest restaurants in the area, and spent their nights tangled in bed memorizing each other’s bodies.

On their last day, Veronica did get around to saying a quick hello to some of Heather’s family. They were still…a lot, but overtime, once they learned Veronica wasn’t some gold digger, they became bearable. And Heather’s great grandfather, he wasn’t like anything they’d described him as. He was down to earth and simple. And after watching them interact, it was obvious Heather was his favorite. They shared quick wit, and each had a desire to follow their own paths outside of family tradition. Her great grandfather let them know, as long as Heather had a plan for the future, he promised to fund her dreams in his death.

However, Aunt Regina continued to be a terror. Veronica never looked forward to seeing her during holidays spent visiting Heather’s family.

“Maggie stayed with your cousin Chris, right?”

Heather’s voice was muffled as she spoke from her room. “Yeah, but they stayed at the boat house. Maggie left some of dad’s fishing gear there from our last trip and the old man still complains about it. Hopefully he’ll shut up about it now.”

“Boat house?” Veronica dropped her book in her lap, frowning, “How many properties do your family own in London?”

“I don’t keep count.” Heather said vaguely.

“Are any of them in your name or are they all in your great grandfather’s name?” Veronica pressed.

“I don’t know,” she could almost see Heather shifting nervously though the wall. “His I guess.”

“Why are you being so weird?”

Heather hissed, “I’m not.”

“Wait,” Veronica grinned. “…do you, not like talking about money?”

Heather’s silence was loud enough.

Veronica laughed, “Awe, that’s so cute!”

“Shut up and help me pack.”

“No way.” Veronica leaned back into her cozy spot on the leather couch. “I told you to pack last night but instead you spent all your time talking to JD on FaceTime about Game of Thrones.”

Heather protested, “The ending was—”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

The sudden knock at the studio apartment door startled Veronica out of her leisure.

“I’ll get it,” Heather said, walking into the living room with her legs still bare.

Veronica appreciated the view but had to ask, “Are you gonna put some pants on?”

“I’m wearing shorts.” Heather rolled the long hoodie up to reveal running shorts underneath just before she opened the door. “Hey Chloe.”

Veronica gave up on reading her book completely at this point. Instead, she tried looking over Heather’s shoulder to see this _Chloe._

“Heather, hi,” Chloe sounded cheerful. “Just dropping by to give you back your notes. Thanks for letting me borrow them, I swear, I never could have passed Bio without them.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Heather looked like she was about to close the door when Chloe kept talking.

“Actually, I think you’re in my class next semester too. For Bio-Chem.”

Heather tilted her head, confused, “Oh? I thought you didn’t want to take it with Professor Fields. She’s really strict and course load heavy.”

“Yeah, but,” Chloe paused, “If you’re in the class then it won’t be so bad.”

Veronica was at Heather’s side in record time. She wrapped a lazy arm around Heather’s waist and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

“Babe,” Veronica said, “You should really finish packing your stuff.”

Heather easily sank into Veronica’s side. “Chloe was just stopping by to give my notes back.”

“Oh?” Veronica’s smile was plastered on; sickeningly sweet. “You know it’s supposed to snow soon? A real bad storm, you should head out before it gets hectic.”

Chloe matched her smile. “I live next door.”

“Great.”

Heather cleared her throat. “Chloe, this is Veronica—”

“Ah,” Chloe said. “The girlfriend.”

“That’s me.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you.”

_And I’ve heard nothing about you, _Veronica thought.

“Really?” Veronica opted for instead.

“Of course,” Chloe trailed off with a small frown. “But, aren’t you supposed to be in New York? Heather told me you’re at Cornell for journalism.”

Veronica nodded, “I am. Our semester finished earlier than yours did though.”

“How long are you here for?”

“Today’s my last day,” Veronica swore she saw Chloe’s lips turn up into a small smirk.

“Yeah,” Heather joined the conversation. “We have to catch our flight in a couple of hours. We’re going back to Westerberg for the holidays.”

“Well, have a safe trip.” Chloe said, “And don’t worry about Heather, while you’re back at Cornell I’ll take good care of her for you.”

Veronica narrowed her eyes. “Have a nice break,” she said simply.

“You too,” Chloe said over her shoulder. “Thanks again Heather!”

“Yeah,” Heather closed the door, mumbling, “Whatever. Geez, she talks a lot.”

Heather made a move to stalk back into her room, to finish her much-needed packing, when Veronica held her back. Veronica adjusted her reading glasses so she could set Heather with a hard look.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Veronica said, “It’s just, you’ve never mentioned Chloe before. I’ve met everyone from your study group, except her.”

“She’s new, transferred here from some random ass school in Arizona at the start of the semester.”

Veronica arched an eyebrow. “She lives next door,” it wasn’t a question.

“Yeah.” Heather rolled her eyes dramatically. “Her dog is so annoying, barks at everything. I can hear the stupid mutt through the walls every night, that’s how I met her—I knocked on her door to complain about the noise. But then I found out she was in my class and my other friends like her, so I had to be nice, and she’s not so bad.”

“She was flirting with you.”

Heather laughed in outrage, “What? No she wasn’t! Chloe’s just nice.”

“At flirting.”

“Please, you think everyone flirts with me.”

“Babe,” Veronica deadpanned, “Nine times out of ten they are.”

Heather frowned, “Who’s the ten percent that don’t?”

“Heather!” Veronica pushed her onto the couch. “It’s not funny.”

Heather grinned, “Who cares if she was flirting?”

“I do. I was standing right there, it’s annoying.”

Heather stood up to drape her arms around Veronica’s shoulder. She led them in a searing kiss that left Veronica forgetting her name.

“Stop worrying,” Heather whispered.

Veronica led a hot trail of kisses up Heather’s neck. She stopped, right below the sensitive spot beneath Heather’s ear, to run her tongue over the heated skin before sucking hard.

“I’m not worried,” Veronica swiped her tongue against Heather’s ear. “I know you’re mine.”

Heather pressed her hands into Veronica’s shoulders. Veronica could feel Heather’s chest rising over its’ usual steady rate. There was a wonderful blush burning at the tip of her ears as Heather looked away, glancing at the clock hanging from her kitchen wall.

“Ronnie, I have to finish packing,” despite her protest, she didn’t stop Veronica from backing her into the wall. “We’ll be late—”

Veronica silenced her with a desperate kiss. The moment Heather sighed into their embrace, moving with Veronica’s frantic rhythm, Veronica knew she’d caved. She could feel it in the way Heather ran a hand through her hair, forcing her closer, the other hand anchored to her shoulder. Heather sank into the wall like putty when their tongues finally met. The kiss was filthy, and it sent chills down Veronica’s spine.

Veronica pressed Heather into the wall so their bodies to mold together. She nudged her thigh between Heather’s parted legs while one of her hands, not occupied tracing patterns onto Heather’s stomach, slipped inside her hoodie. Heather broke the kiss with a gasp, arching her back as Veronica teased her stiff nipple between the tips of her fingers.

“Ronnie—”

“I’ll make it fast.” Veronica begged as she slipped her other hand in Heather’s shorts, past her underwear, just to feel. “Can you do that?”

The question became rhetorical when Veronica ran her fingers through Heather’s wet lips. There was no rushed pace, or rhythmic flow. Veronica took her time spreading the wetness until she could feel it dripping through the cracks of her fingers. She used her thigh to add more pressure as she rubbed her palm into Heather’s clit.

“Veronica,” Heather gasped.

She tucked her face in Heather’s neck to hide her smile.

Veronica teased her opening with the tips of her fingers. They grazed the source of wetness with enough pressure to have Heather buck her hips but not enough to slip inside.

Heather groaned, “Our flight—"

“Can you do it?” Veronica whispered, pressing the tips of her fingers inside Heather’s heat. “Can you be a good girl and come when I tell you to?”

Heather mewled, “Fuck yes.”

Veronica pulled the shorts and underwear that were restricting her movement out of the way until Heather was viciously kicking them across the room. Veronica snatched Heather’s leg, throwing it around her hip for more leverage, before she slipped two fingers inside.

Veronica took great pleasure in making Heather scream her name loud enough for a certain neighbor to hear. Veronica may have slammed Heather a bit too hard against the wall with her thrusts but, Veronica made sure to apologize by dropping to her knees so she could bring Heather into a second orgasm that would surely lead to a third.

It was only a coincidence how vocal Heather got when Veronica continued to lap at her clit long after she’d come.

* * *

Veronica’s vindictive agenda left them rushing down the terminal at the airport with only minutes to spar. But, the red letters, passing repeatedly on the projector, filled them with ease.

“See,” Veronica smiled at their luck. “Our flight is delayed by thirty minutes. We made it.”

“Barely,” Heather mumbled as she sulked into a random seat near the window where she could watch the engineers prepare the planes for takeoff.

“What’s with the pout?” Veronica nudged her shoulder.

“I’m not pouting,” Heather sighed, “I just hate being late to things.”

“Try to be a bit more cheerful.” Veronica leaned in to whisper, “You’re the one who go to com—”

“Phone.” Heather interrupted her with a glare, face hot with color, “Your phone is ringing. You should answer it.”

Veronica pulled out her phone to see an incoming FaceTime request from JD.

“Hey,” Veronica frowned, watching JD lounge on the couch in his father’s house. “Listen, if this is about bringing you a slushie back from London, I already told you, it’s not a good idea to—”

“Your better half was already kind enough to invite me to her summer house this July so I could experience the freshness at my own leisure.”

Veronica would have laughed at how JD was swinging his feet in the air like a little girl at a slumber party if he hadn’t cut her off so rudely.

Veronica huffed instead, “JD, we’re about to board the plane soon—”

“Your flights delayed.”

Veronica gaped, “How do you even—never mind. I don’t care. Just tell me what you want?”

“Not you,” JD snickered, “Just hurry up and give Heather the phone.”

“Why didn’t you just call her—hey!”

Heather stole the phone, “What’s up trench?”

“Hey DQ,” JD greeted Heather much happier than her did with Veronica, “I got us tickets to see the new Star Wars movie. You know, so we can critique the producers harshly for wrapping Game of Thrones up prematurely so they could jump to that project.”

“Sounds good. When?”

“Right after I drop Vee off at her house. Movie starts at five.”

Heather nodded, “I can do—"

“No.” Veronica interrupted. “Heather, we’re supposed to look at the Christmas lights in the park when we get back.”

“Come on! You were shacked up with her all week,” JD complained. “Stop hogging her.”

Veronica glared at him over Heather’s shoulder. “I’m not hogging her. It was Maggie’s idea; she wants to spend time with her sister.”

“Maggie forgot she has a ballet recital so we’re going to have to reschedule it for tomorrow anyway. We can just go after our secret Santa thing.”

Veronica sighed, “I guess that works. My mom wants us to spend some time together anyway.”

“See?” JD grinned, “Everything worked out.”

“Is that all you needed?”

“Oh, I had to park in the garage, but I’ll be standing outside the terminal when you guys land. So just call me when you’re about to leave the plane.”

“Thanks,” Veronica mumbled.

“Okay, I’ll leave you alone now. See you in a few.”

They said goodbye to JD in practiced tandem. For the rest of their wait they sat together catching up on one of their shows on Heather’s phone. They shared the headphones and cuddled together as close as the seat separator would allow them. When the boarding did eventually begin, they were the first class to be seated.

Heather took the outside row while Veronica sat near the window where she could admire the view.

“Hello, my name is Derrick and I’m one of the flight attendants on the first-class section of the plane. Can I start you out with anything to drink before we take off?”

Veronica glanced at the man who looked like he could be somewhere around their age if not a little older. He had short curly hair, greased with way too much hair gel and a scruffy black beard. There was a cloud of cologne around him and it made Veronica’s stomach turn. Despite this, he was an attractive man. His eyes were honey brown and his smile was boyish and charming.

Heather placed a hand on her thigh and Veronica shivered; she never ceased to become immune to Heather’s touch.

“Hey, you want anything to drink?”

Veronica shook her head. “I’m good thanks.”

Maybe she could finally finish the book she was reading.

“We’re good,” Heather told the attendant.

“Are you sure?” There was a smile in Derrick’s voice, “You look like a woman who enjoys scotch.”

Veronica took back everything she said about Derrick being handsome.

Heather raised a brow, smirking, “Lucky guess. But, as I said, I’m fine. No thank you.”

“Okay,” Derrick smiled softly. “Enjoy your flight ladies, and please don’t hesitate to call me if anything comes up.”

When Derrick was gone Veronica took the time to read her book again. From time to time she’d look up at Heather, just to see if she was comfortable or to stare at how nice her hair fell over her shoulders in crashing waves. She loved when Heather let her hair run wild; it reminded her of happier times. Like their warm moments they’d share in bed right before it was time for them to get ready for the day.

_“Okay ladies and gentlemen please make sure your seatbelts are fastened as we prepare for takeoff. This flight from Massachusetts to Ohio will be approximately an hour and forty minutes. We should be landing around three thirty in the afternoon. Please relax and enjoy the ride.”_

Heather pulled out her headphones again and prepared a show to watch on her phone once they were steadily moving in the air.

“Hey,” Veronica nudged her and glared. “Don’t watch Grey’s without me.”

“I’m not.”

Veronica made a face. “Ugh, you’re watching Walking Dead again?”

“It’s good.”

“You’ve been watching that since high school you said?” Veronica laughed when Heather confirmed her statement was correct. “Then I’m surprised you and JD didn’t become friends sooner. He was obsessed with that show.”

Heather mumbled, “So much time wasted,” sarcastically.

Veronica was about to come back with a quip of her own when a flight attendant placed a glass of scotch on Heather’s table.

“Excuse me?” Heather said, “I didn’t order anything to drink.”

The flight attendant said, “Someone bought it for you. So it’s on the house.” before walking away to help other passengers.

“I never turn down free booze,” Heather shrugged, taking a sip of the scotch with contempt.

“I bet it was Derrick.”

“Who?”

“Our flight attendant,” Veronica deadpanned. “The one we met like five minutes ago.”

“Oh,” Heather didn’t look like she remembered. “That’s nice of him.”

Veronica snatched the napkin that was tucked underneath Heather’s drink. There were some messily written words in the corner of the white square. She couldn’t make out everything, but she could see where Derrick signed his name and left his number.

“Derrick wants you to call him.”

Heather choked on her drink.

Sometimes Veronica wondered if she was invisible.

“This always happens,” she mumbled to herself.

“Hmm?”

Veronica turned to face her girlfriend fully, determined to learn the truth. “I don’t get it. I mean, I do, you’re gorgeous but—why do people always flirt with you like I’m not in the room. Chloe knew I who I was, but she did it anyway.”

Heather took another sip. “It’s…never mind,” she stopped herself.

“What?”

“It’s just…you don’t look like the abrasive type.” Heather confessed. “Even in high school, you’ve had this cheerful outlook. You just, from the outside, you don’t seem like the kind of person who fights back.”

Veronica frowned; she had defended Martha more than enough times in high school to be seen as abrasive.

“But I know the truth,” Heather tied their hands together and kissed the back of hers with a charming smile. “Isn’t that more important than what they think?”

Veronica placed a delicate kiss behind Heather’s ear.

“You’re right,” she agreed, “Who cares.”

Veronica was proud to say she didn’t make a scene as they passed Derrick on the way off the plane once they landed. However, she couldn’t contain her laughter when Heather handed Derrick his number back saying—

“I can’t call you. I’m a lesbian, plus,” Heather gestured to Veronica, “I don’t think my girlfriend would like that.”

* * *

JD flagged them down with a large white poster board with the word _Chansaw _sloppily written in the center with black marker. Veronica folded the sign out of his hands, face flushing, as a strange feeling crept up, one she hadn’t felt since high school; the feeling of eyes on them.

“I told you not to bring the sign,” Heather said before she flicked JD’s ear.

He scratched the stubble on his face sheepishly (his failed attempt at growing a beard). “I had to give you guys a proper welcome. I missed you!”

JD wrapped his arms around them in a heavy hug.

“Missed you too,” Veronica laughed into his shoulder.

Heather mumbled something too low for them to hear. It was most likely either an insult for JD to get off her or a warm compliment. Veronica wouldn’t bet money on the ladder.

“So,” JD said, pulling away so he could help carry their bags. “How was the flight?”

Veronica yawned. “Long.”

“Well, look alive, you’re home now and this winter break is going to be awesome. Liz and I have so many things planned for our month off.”

Heather took the passenger seat so Veronica could stretch out her legs in the back.

“How’s Liz?” Veronica asked.

JD smiled, “She’s good. She did really great to start off her winter season. They went to their rival school for their first opening track meet and she placed first in the 100m.”

Towards the end of their senior year in high school Carrie and JD sort of drifted apart. They didn’t have a bad break up but there was no more attraction, on both sides, so they split up mutually. Veronica still remembers Heather relaying the story. JD had showed up at Heather’s house while she was home for the off semester, waiting for Veronica’s flight to come in the next day. His eyes had been a little teary; he was upset at losing Carrie as a friend more than anything.

JD and Liz grew much closer while everyone else was away at school. Liz being a year younger, and JD choosing not to go to college, meant they were both stuck in Westerberg for some time. They bonded while the group was momentarily disbanded and shocked every, except Heather (JD had texted her all about it as the events occurred) and Veronica (Heather told her everything). And so, it came to a shock for most of the group when JD and Liz kissed each other while they were all out at dinner.

And they made a cute couple. JD towered Liz’s small form, and her bright personality helped bring some light in on his broody nature.

“I wanted to ask earlier, who do you have for secret Santa?” JD glanced at Heather for an answer.

While the car was starting up, they waited for it to warm before they left.

“I can’t tell you,” Heather frowned. “That’s the point of it being a secret.”

“It’s totally me isn’t it?”

“Damnit. How’d you know?”

JD laughed, “Because, if it wasn’t me then you would have told me; you don’t care about stuff like this. And I have Liz this year if you’re wondering. What about you Vee?”

“Duke,” she said. “She’s so picky, I hope she likes it.”

“She better,” Heather huffed. “Now I owe Mario a favor.”

Veronica’s gift to Duke wasn’t very special but only because she got what Heather said Duke’s been nagging her about for weeks. Veronica got Duke on the list to some new spa that just opened up. It was hard to get on the waitlist even, but Heather knew people who could pull a few strings; but not without something in return.

“Okay,” JD drove off once the car was warm enough. “Am I taking you back home Vee?”

“Do you mind? Your car is still parked at my place, right?”

“Yeah. This works out better, then Heather and I can go to the movies after we drop you off.”

“We’ll go look at the Christmas lights after we exchange gifts tomorrow,” Heather promised.

Veronica was over it, “That’s fine, I’m still a little jet lag anyway and I’m starving. Can we stop at Wawa?”

“JD wanted to go to 711.”

“I want Wawa.” Veronica crossed her arms. “And it’s closer to my house.”

“He wants a slushie,” Heather spoke for JD like she was reading his mind; Veronica wouldn’t be surprised if she could.

“Shocker.” Veronica said, “But they have slushies at Wawa—”

“It’s not the same,” JD complained.

“Wawa—”

“711—”

“Shut up,” Heather put an end to their bickering. “Now no one gets anything until they get home.”

They sat in an uncomfortable silence where JD and Veronica glared at each other in the rearview mirror.

“See what you did?” JD broke the silence, “Now you’ve upset her.”

“No I didn’t, you were the one who—”

“Okay. Let’s listen to some music and not talk,” Heather said, connecting her phone to the aux cord.

Beyoncé’s voice drowned out anything else.

* * *

“Thanks again for doing this with me.”

JD grinned, “Are you kidding? This is so exciting; can I be your best man at the wedding?” He joked.

After they dropped Veronica off JD and Heather didn’t see a movie. The movie was an excuse for Veronica not to bother them for a couple hours while Heather did some ring shopping in the next town over. She spoke to Alice about it and had a long conversation with her own parents—she wants to spend the rest of her life with Veronica. While she may not be proposing just this second, or even in the next year (because medical school will consume all of her time) but she wanted them to know she was serious about it.

“You might have to fight a couple bridesmaids but sure.”

JD leaned against the counter, “Seriously though. When are you thinking of doing this?”

“I want to wait until I’m finished with med school so, four more years. I’ll be twenty-six by then.” Heather confessed, “I just don’t want to rush into this. I can’t give Veronica all of me if I’m not going to be able to give her all my time. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I get it, plus Veronica is going to be busy with her journalism stuff out in New York.”

Heather nodded, “Exactly. I’m staying at Harvard for med school; and we’re already used to the distance. Not much is going to change.”

“Speaking of, did Veronica find an internship yet?”

“…yes and no.”

JD slurped from his slushie cup, “Elaborate.”

“There’s this perfect one in New York, she put in an application, but they haven’t gotten back to her yet. The deadline is coming close, and I told her I have a family friend who works in the department—”

JD understood. “You could pull some strings? Sounds familiar.”

“Shut up,” Heather looked away, eyeing a particularly beautiful diamond ring. “…I know I flaunt my money around, and I know I’m privileged, but…for once in my life I want to do something good with my privilege, ya know?”

JD smiled. “Then do it.”

“I can’t. Veronica told me not to, she wants to do this on her own…so I’ll let her.”

JD didn’t push. He walked over to her so he could see the ring she hadn’t looked away from since they stepped into the shop.

“This is the one?”

“Yeah.”

JD whistled, “Now that’s a rock…and it has, a hint of blue, of course.”

“I like it.” Heather looked at the merchant. “Can I see this one?”

He was more than willing to unlock the safety glass so Heather could take a closer look at the cut of the diamond.

“Of course,” the merchant smiled. “This is a new Tiffany ring from their latest collection. 2.55 carat.”

JD looked at the price and almost fainted. “Dude, it’s $121,500!”

“You think that’s too low?” Heather frowned.

“No, I think it’s expensive as hell and Veronica might kill you if she found out you spent so much money on her.” JD lowered his voice, “Vee likes simple things, remember?”

JD made a valid point but, Heather knew Veronica better than anyone.

“No, I want this one.” Heather decided.

She knew, secretly, Veronica loved being spoiled by her riches.

“Of course Miss Chandler, I just need the ring size and then we can make the adjustments for you.”

Heather pulled out a pen and paper to write down the information the merchant would need. She jotted her phone number down for them to contact her when everything was finished.

“Thank you. We’ll call you once it’s finished.”

JD was on her heels as they left the store.

“Why did you ask me to come if you weren’t going to take my advice?” JD sulked.

“Because,” Heather turned to face him. “…I need you to hold the ring.”

JD gaped, “You, wait…seriously?”

They didn’t always get along, but JD had become somewhat of a brother to her. She didn’t trust anyone else with this task.

“Yeah. Can you do—”

JD pulled her into a hug. “Yes! You can trust me. I won’t let you down.”

“…thanks,” Heather pushed him away to hide her blush. “It’s just easier this way. Veronica borrows my stuff all the time, so she’d find the ring even if I did hide it.”

“Sure,” JD didn’t look convinced; probably because he knew she had a couple safety deposit boxes she could use to stash the ring. “Come on, let’s go to 711 to celebrate.”

Heather tried not to make a face. “How about…you get another slushie and I get some real food? There’s this hibachi spot a couple minutes from here and their fried rice is to die for.”

JD grinned, “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

Maggie greeted her at the door on the day of their secret Santa gift exchange. “Hey Veronica.”

“Maggie, hey.” Veronica leaned down to hug her; despite their height difference, Maggie was growing taller as the years progressed, “Am I late?”

“Everyone else is here so yeah, sorry. But they didn’t start handing out the presents yet. What took you so long?”

“I had trouble finding it—”

“No way,” Maggie’s smile went from ear to ear. “Where was it?”

“Like, hidden under all my other junk from high school. Do you think she’ll like it?”

Maggie rolled her eyes, looking very much like Heather in the moment. “Duh. Hessa’s gonna love it.”

With Maggie’s okay, Veronica tucked Heather’s gift back into her purse. She followed Maggie as she led her into the living room on the other side of the house where her friends were waiting. Mac noticed her first and released a squeal high enough to break glass. Veronica was barely able to brace herself as Mac jumped into her arms.

“Veronica!” Mac hugged her tight, “It’s been too long! I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“I know,” Veronica laughed into her shoulder, pulling away to fully admire Mac’s change in hairstyle. “Oh, cute highlights.”

“They were my idea,” Duke slithered in to give Veronica a one-armed hug, “What’s up girl?”

“Not much.”

Martha already had her arms open before Veronica even noticed her.

“Martha!”

Veronica threw her arms around her best friend. Within seconds she could feel JD joining their reunion.

“Don’t forget about me!”

Martha giggled, “Of course not. Gosh, I missed having us all together.”

“Yeah, Vee, why’d you have to choose a school so far away?”

Veronica frowned, “New York isn’t really too—”

“You can’t convince him of anything,” Liz said as she joined her side, a lazy grin on her face. “Not when he’s this hopped up on slushies.”

“Geez, already? I just got here.”

“Exactly,” JD handed her an empty glass, “You need to catch up. We’re all staying at Heather’s so everyone can drink as much as they can.”

Maggie grabbed a glass, “I like the sound of that—“, but it was quickly taken away by Mary who just happened to be walking by.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Maggie didn’t look sorry, “Joking?”

“Grounded?” Mary shot back.

“That’s my cue to leave,” Maggie shot up and ran to her room before her mother could further scold her.

Mary turned to Veronica with a smile, “Veronica, sweetie, it’s good to see you again. Are you keeping Heather out of trouble?”

“Of course,” Veronica laughed. “Where is she?”

“Hessa’s in the kitchen cooking. She says I’m a helicopter chief, so she kicked me out a few hours ago.” Mary nudged Veronica through the kitchen doors. “Maybe you can talk some sense into her.”

Veronica was amused by Mary’s antics and easily walked into the kitchen to greet Heather. She was still laughing to herself, thinking about how dramatic Mary was being when Heather noticed her approaching.

“Hey babe, what are you—”

Heather held up a wooden spoon like a knife.

“It’s just me,” Veronica held her hands up in surrender. “Relax. Put the spoon down.”

Heather sighed, “I thought you were the old lady.”

“Nope, just me.” Veronica kissed her on the cheek before leaning into her side as Heather stirred some vegetables she was steaming over the stove. “Is your dad here? I wanted to give him his gift.”

“He’s on a work trip but, he’ll be home later tonight.”

“That sucks, I know you miss him.”

Heather huffed, “I had to carry my bags up to my room myself since he wasn’t here yesterday.”

Veronica laughed, “…or not.”

“It’s fine though, I made Mags carry my makeup bag.”

“Isn’t that usually the heaviest one?”

Heather ignored the question in favor of turning down the stove. “Alright, I’ll let this simmer on low and by the time we’re done handing out gifts we can all eat.”

They joined their friends in the living room to exchange secret Santa gifts. Veronica sat next to Heather on the loveseat sofa, randomly braiding sections of Heather’s hair while everyone went around to open their presents.

Martha went first; she received a 365 days quote book. Each page was filled with daily inspirational quotes to help get her through the year. The book was equipped with cute pictures colored in at the bottom of the pages. Veronica would wager, by the way Ram was nervously shifting in his seat he was responsible for the gift.

“I love it!” Martha squealed.

When Ram released a relieved sigh Veronica got her answer.

“Since when has…” she trailed off, whispering into Heather’s ear.

Heather shrugged. “A while. He hasn’t confessed to me or anything but I’m good at reading him.”

“Veronica,” Martha caught her attention, “It’s your turn.”

Veronica opened the lovely wrapped gift Martha handed to her. Inside a narrow, brown, box was a leather journal with daily writing prompt’s. There was an old fashioned, vintage, feather pen attached to the side. The ink refill jar was left inside the box for safe keeping.

“That’s so tuff,” JD said in awe.

Veronica ran her fingers over the black feather, nodding, “This is awesome. Thanks to whoever got it. I love it.”

The process continued like that; they picked random names from a hat to decide who would receive their present next. Veronica traced the leather edges of her new journal as everyone took turns receiving their gift.

Mac received a bright yellow north face jacket with adorable black and yellow checkered board designs sketched on it. Liz was gifted with some new running shoes that suspiciously matched her school uniform. Ram got season tickets to watch some NFL team that would be playing near their town while Duke almost fainted when she opened Veronica’s gift to the new day spa across town.

Heather pinched her knee playfully. “See, the troll loves your—”

“No way!”

Everyone turned to JD as he opened his pristinely wrapped gift. Curious sets of eyes watched, even Maggie slithered out of her room to peer down from the steps, as JD pulled out a…trench coat.

Martha smiled, “Nice. Now you can replace the one you lost.”

Veronica shivered at the flashback of JD crying over his lost trench coat. He complained about the stupid thing for months. But she can understand, JD was glued to that coat in high school and strangely, a little towards the end of middle school. Veronica could understand his attachment, she had been the same way with Heather’s blue blazer. But there came a time where Veronica had to put away her safety blanket.

She outgrew it. Figuratively and literally.

In the end, Veronica realized she didn’t need the blazer to feel safe or reassured. All she needed was Heather.

“This,” JD held his gift up like the baboon did with Simba in Lion King. “This isn’t any trench coat. This is a limited-edition Jack the Ripper trench coat…”

Duke made a face, “Gross! Isn’t that the serial killer from London who killed all those prostitute’s?”

“Yeah,” Ram nodded, “They caught him a long time ago, but based on the way the killings happened, people think he wasn’t alone so—”

Mac shivered, “Can we not talk about serial killers on Friends’ Christmas?”

“Of course,” Duke rubbed Mac’s shoulder, but not before sending Ram a vicious look.

JD turned to Heather with glossy eyes, “DQ…this is awesome, you’re the best. Did you get this while you were in London?”

“I had time to do some shopping.”

Veronica thought back to the night she fell asleep early. Heather walked into the room a little later than usual, but Veronica thought she’d just gone to the bathroom.

“See,” JD grinned, “This is why we’re bro’s—”

Heather rubbed her forehead, “I’ve asked you not to call me that for—”

“Our bromance will live on forever—”

“Jason.” Heather used his government name to shut him up.

“I know, I know,” JD was still smiling, “You have trouble showing affection. It’s fine, I know you love me.”

“Should I be worried?” Veronica teased.

“Yeah,” Liz nodded, “I think we should feel a little bit threatened.”

JD leaped up from the floor, “I’m trying it on! Lizzie, get the camera so I can post on my snap, I’m showing off what my best friend got me!”

Ram frowned, “Is it weird that I want to go with?”

“I’m kind of curious myself,” Martha laughed, standing up to follow JD to the full-length mirror in the hall. “Come with?”

“Yeah,” Ram smiled. “I gotta see this.”

While it looked like everyone was distracted with JD’s new coat, Veronica pulled Heather up from the couch. Heather was curious but blindly followed Veronica towards the slide door leading to the backyard.

“I have your present.”

Heather smirked, “Did you take my name out the hat so you could give me my gift alone?”

“No,” Veronica denied. “…I got Maggie to do it.”

“My two favorite people working together to wreak havoc, I love it.”

Veronica grabbed their coats, glancing into the living room to make sure JD was still keeping everyone distracted. She stopped for a moment as she watched Duke lead Mac into the kitchen with their hands laced. There was a soft blush spreading on Duke’s face as Mac pressed into her side with a shy smile.

Veronica stashed what she’d witnessed away for later; she was sure Heather would have the scoop on it.

* * *

“It’s in the shed?”

Veronica sat down at the old piano Heather’s family kept tucked away. Heather had long given up on playing once the competition became a major aspect of it. Before her parents started entering her in recitals, Heather was able to play however she wanted but because of the competitions it stopped being fun. She hadn’t played in so long.

Sometimes, when Maggie had nightmares, Heather would sneak out into the shed with her and play smooth melodies to ease her mind.

“Sit with me,” Veronica moved over a bit to give her room. “I want to hear you play.”

“Ronnie…”

“Hessa,” she got chills whenever Veronica used her nickname. “Please?”

Heather couldn’t deny Veronica anything and wasn’t embarrassed when she caved earlier than she usually did.

“Thank you,” it was worth seeing Veronica smile brightly.

“I’ll play,” Heather said, “But you have to sing for me.”

Hearing Veronica sing had become one of her favorite treasures. The first time she heard her voice, Veronica was singing in the shower and ever since then it’s been a wonderful symphony of pop songs in the kitchen, wild car rides filled with Veronica singing along with the radio, and having her voice softly floating in Heather’s ear at night when they have trouble sleeping.

Veronica blushed, “You have to sing too.”

“Fine.” Heather agreed as she rolled up her sleeves. “Do you have a song?”

Heather tested the keys under her fingers. Muscle memory, and years of practice, helped Heather maneuver her way around the piano.

“Do you,” Veronica stumbled, “Do you remember those random songs I used to write for a while?”

Heather nodded, “Towards the end of senior year. Of course.”

“I didn’t really stop…” Veronica bit her lip, finding the courage to continue when Heather took her hand. “I couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky we were to have the friends we did. I kept imagining what would have happened if things hadn’t worked out for us, you know? JD wasn’t always a great guy; he had a lot of issues at home and…if you and he hadn’t become friends—if you and I hadn’t—things could have turned out really bad for him.”

“But we changed.”

Veronica smiled; Heather took the words right out of her mouth.

“Yeah. We changed.” Veronica took a deep breath, “Okay, don’t laugh or anything—”

“Ronnie—”

“It’s just a rough draft, I have a couple other songs too but this one just sums up—”

“Veronica.” Heather relaxed her with a comforting look, “Just sing to me.”

Veronica nodded. “Okay…this is the first song, I cut out a few lines because it’s mostly dialogue but…”

Veronica checked over her shoulder to make sure the others weren’t lurking somewhere in the corners. The silence provided comfort and Veronica found the courage to bring the words from her paper to life.

“I know, I know, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray, I pray, for a better way. If we changed back then, we could change again, we can be beautiful…just not today.” Veronica sang softly. “…or you know, it’s something like that. This is just the rough draft so—” she rambled nervously.

Heather tinkered with the keys to create a melody. “No, I like it. Maybe something like this could play in the back ground?”

Veronica nodded her head along to the beat. “…yeah and then the drums can come in here.”

Heather kept playing with the tempo. “How many songs do you have?”

“A couple or like, a lot,” Veronica confessed. “It’s…kind of a musical? Just based off what could have happened to us if we didn’t all get along. You know, I’ve always wondered how different my life would have been if I had given that note to Martha.”

Heather had apologized countless times for her failed prank on Martha. She learned to stop apologizing because Veronica had already forgiven her so long ago.

“So, is this my present? I get to listen to the songs you’ve made?”

Veronica laughed, “No. Those are free for you.”

“Wait,” Heather was curious. “So if it’s based on all of us, am I in it?”

“Yeah…you kind of die in it—”

“What!”

Veronica winced. “Yeah, JD kills you.”

“I get offed by trench coat?”

“Well, technically it was me, but I didn’t know.”

“That’s kind of dark, Ronnie.”

“Well, I just thought about what’s the worst thing that could have happened if none of us learned to get along.”

“I guess.” Heather sighed, “Can I get my present now? This seat isn’t comfortable without the cushions.”

Veronica looked nervous, red tinting the tips of her ears, as she pulled something from her purse. It wasn’t until Heather further inspected it did she realize what it was.

Heather blinked. “You’re giving it to _me_?”

“What’s mine is yours,” Veronica said softly, “But for now I just want you to read it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Veronica handed her most prized possession to Heather. “I know you’ve always been curious.”

“I was, I am…but, it’s fine if you don’t want me to read it. You’re entitled to your privacy.”

“It’s fine,” Veronica repeated. “…but, fair warning, I didn’t really…like you too much in the beginning.”

“What a plot twist.”

Veronica nudged their shoulders, “Are you gonna read it or not?”

“Fine.” Heather opened the first page. “September 1st? Wasn’t this—”

“Freshmen year of high school.”

Heather winced. “Before or after the stink bomb I set off in your locker?”

“After.”

“Well,” Heather had the decency to look sorry. “I did apologize…eventually.”

“No you didn’t,” Veronica laughed.

They joked but they both knew Heather apologized everyday with her actions towards Veronica and her friends. _Their_ friends.

“Why do you want me to read this? Not that I’m not grateful.”

“You’ve told me that you’ve always been watching me from the sidelines since the moment we met. I want to show you that I’ve been doing the same, and I want you to see how my feelings for you started changing as time went on.” Veronica ducked her head, “In some ways, this is documentation of our love story. Don’t you think?”

Heather kissed Veronica so soft she barely felt the press of their lips.

“Our love story. So,” Heather said as she pulled away. “That means I’m mentioned in it?”

Veronica laughed nervously, “I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, but I was a little obsessed with you so yeah, you’re mentioned quite a bit.”

Heather smirked, “I better be.”

“Stop being smug and read it before I change my mind.”

“Fine.”

Heather leaned further into Veronica’s warmth as she started from the beginning.

* * *

_September 1st_

_Dear Diary,_

_Heather Chandler is an enigma._

_Now, I use the word enigma very strongly because it’s the first day of high school, and I haven’t spoken to Heather since middle school (just a greeting or two for a class project) but she already has it out for me and Martha. Heather and her goons, Mac and Duke, and a couple freshmen who made the football team, I think one of them is named Ram, were picking on Martha. They were calling her Martha Dumptruck. They’re such assholes. They would have slammed her lunch tray to the ground if I hadn’t stopped them. Duke was about to round up on me before Heather (people are calling her the almighty) stopped her. Heather defended me and told her friends to back off, she didn’t smile at me, but she didn’t glare either, so I thought she respected my bravery and courage; I thought, just maybe Heather was a victim of circumstance. Maybe she didn’t want to be in the position she was in._

_I was wrong._

_I found a ghastly stink bomb in my locker a couple periods later. And I knew it was Heather, I could see her laughing behind her hand with her minions at her side. I call Heather an enigma because I don’t know how else to describe her or the things she does. She was sassy in middle school, but she was also intelligent, and more courageous than deviant. When I saw her this morning, part of me was foolishly hoping to find the same girl who wrapped that blue scarf around my neck…but it looks like she’s gone._

_The first clue to Heather’s untimely change had to be that damn red blazer. Heather has a big wardrobe, but I swear, I’ve never seen her wear that blazer until we got to high school. It’s as if she had been keeping it locked away just for this moment. It’s not that it doesn’t look good on her, Heather’s always been beautiful, short skirts or not, but…the blazer changes her. I’ve had daydreams of Heather taking off that blazer—because maybe it was part of a curse—and then having her return back to normal once it was removed._

_But life isn’t a fairytale. Just like Heather changed to adjust to the swift tides of high school, I find myself not far behind. Whether the change I’m going through is for better or worse, I know my opinion of Heather will always stay the same because, after the stunt she pulled today, I swear…_

_I can’t stand Heather Chandler or her stupid, red, blazer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it this far with me and sorry for the late update again but I was busy with work and I had family over for Christmas. I’m going to reply to a few comments from the last chapter below:
> 
> Ennui_Tyro: Yeah, I read your comment about wanting to learn more about Heather’s family, so I took your idea and ran with it. So in a way you gave me something to write about for the last chapter, I appreciate it! I’m glad you liked the chapter!
> 
> Roquereptil: Thanks, I’ve worked a lot on my writing style and I’m glad it’s easy for you to visualize. And I added some McDuke in this chapter just for you!
> 
> Macbook: Yeah, I really needed to end the beef between Heather and JD because I feel like they’d be great friends. I tried to show that in this chapter, how close they’ve become without saying it straight out; a little show don’t tell action going on. Thanks for commenting and analyzing the chapter, I love reading them!
> 
> Eris_solar: Thank you! I’m glad this is one of your top ten stories, means a lot. And yeah, I have to end it because if I don’t then it’ll just be over stretched and full of filler. This chapter was mostly a slice of life chapter, not much went of drama wise, and if I kept adding more chapters then it would dead ass just be stupid filler. This chapter was kind of a stretch just because I didn’t outline it and I’m writing it and I’m like, damn there’s like barely any plot aside from the Veronica/Heather moments at the end.
> 
> I’m posting another chapter, but it’s not really a chapter. It will be excerpts from the notes I wrote on my iPhone in regard to the story while I was outlining everything. I’ll be revealing Easter eggs in every chapter and analyzing key details you might have missed.
> 
> I hope everyone had a great Holiday!
> 
> Next segment is called: Roll Credits (just my take on the story).


	10. Roll Credits

_"This is roll credits…if you don’t wanna sit through the credits get your ass up and walk out the movie theater.” –J. Cole_

* * *

**Excerpts from my iPhone**

**Introduction**

This is just going to be me analyzing key details I wanted to discuss from each chapter of the story. I’ll be inserting some notes I used to write this story with from my iPhone, telling you about any inspiration I had while writing a chapter or a simple character analysis. There will also be Easter eggs revealed in a few of the sections as well and some deleted scenes I chose not to include with an explanation on why.

**I.Grief (stage one)**

_The Beginning_

For the first chapter there isn’t much I have to highlight because at first this was just a small idea I had at the time. I wrote this story originally because there weren’t a lot of chansaw stories posted and for the ones that were up, a lot of the authors made Heather into the classic scapegoat for jealousy and vindictive behavior. I wanted to show her in a different light and make Veronica into a character with more grey areas than black and white (like in the musical/movie).

_The Minions_

At this time in the story, Heather only sees Mac and Duke as minions who only hang around because of their responsibility to the hierarchy. Their friendship seems beneficial at best. And even though Veronica tries to sway Heather, telling her they do care about her, she doesn’t seem to acknowledge it.

_An Unfamiliar Word_

One of the key takeaways from this chapter had to be Veronica telling Heather she was beautiful. This was important because Veronica was able to find beauty in Heather when Heather couldn’t see it for herself. This also revealed an obvious, or even miniscule, attraction Veronica was either oblivious to or in-denial of (while in her drunk state, she was able to be a bit more truthful and slip). When Heather hears Veronica compliment her, she thinks how _the word was unfamiliar. _Heather is used to people calling her hot, or sexy, but beautiful isn’t a word used to describe her, so she was shocked by Veronica’s choice.

  1. _ Easter Egg:_

Heather saying _ya know _was a play on the anime _Naruto_ (yeah, I’m also an anime nerd…just gets better right?).

**II.** **Sadness (stage two)**

_Different Worlds_

In this chapter, after Heather tells Kurt and Ram to leave JD alone after they collide in the hallway, she and Veronica share a few stifled words. Then they go their separate ways. _“Heather slipped into her role of popularity looking out of place” _Veronica observed. At this moment, she could tell Heather didn’t want to be there (at school or in her position of power). Veronica doesn’t delve too much into this knowledge during the chapter, but we do learn here that she is aware of Heather’s inner conflict while Mac, the most observant of them all, fails to notice.

_Mac’s Keen Eye_

While Heather doesn’t see Mac as a close friend during this segment of the story, Mac pays close attention to the events that transpire. Mac was the one to continually stress Veronica and Heather about what happened between them after the party. Mac was the first to notice there was something more than they were letting off on.

_Panic Attacks_

The panic attack was a last-minute decision, but I loved writing the scene because it pushed Veronica to her brink. Veronica had a panic attack just at the _thought _of Heather not acknowledging her in her life. This was a big discovery for the readers, giving them insight on how deep Veronica’s feelings ran.

This also marked when I started outlining the chapters with more depth.

  1. _ Easter_ _Egg:_

_“No more slushies, that’s my cue to blow this joint.”_

This was a play on how JD deadass blew up the entire school in the _Heather’s_ movie/musical.

**III. Distance (stage three)**

_The Birth of Outlines and Characterization_

For the most part, I didn’t have a plan in mind for chapter one, but I did start outlining each chapter after the first; some were outlined more than others (you can tell by the plot and the length). Once I wrote the panic attack scene, mentioned in the previous section, everything started coming together much easier. I think chapter three, re-reading it, was a turning point for me as an author (for this story). This marked when the true characterization began. This is where I started testing how far I could stretch our beloved characters into something unfamiliar.

_Martha Dump—uhm, Dunnstock_

Martha goes against her character design and lies about taking a shower downstairs so she can sneak off and read Veronica’s diary to see what’s going on after her panic attack. This is also where my _parents who aren’t useless _tag comes into play. In a lot of stories their parents don’t do much and I wanted to change that. Alice checks up on Veronica and we find out she knows Heather and thinks she’s _nice._ It’s the first sign that there’s more to Heather Chandler than Veronica thought.

When Veronica meets up in the truck to drive to school with Martha and JD, it’s important to notice how Martha kept Veronica’s panic attack a secret. She may have betrayed her trust, but she did respect Veronica enough to keep the panic attack a secret from JD.

_A Blue Betrayal_

At the end of the chapter when Heather picks out blue for Liz it really was unintentional on my end, but it helped the story flow and create a path of opportunity to the what if aspect of Heather trying to replace Veronica. Maybe I subconsciously wanted that to be the case, but I couldn’t tell you; it was probably just pure luck. I’m most likely biased because blue happens to be my favorite color.

_Public School_

Heather mentions switching to public school with Liz but doesn’t talk about it further. This topic wasn’t discussed in the story, mostly because I didn’t have enough time, but Veronica was the reason. Heather fought her parents on switching to public schools during junior high so she could be closer to Veronica. By time the epilogue hits, Veronica is aware of this fact but doesn’t bring it up in the glimpse you read.

  1. _ Easter Egg_

I mentioned this in my earlier notes at the end of this chapter or the next (not really sure which) but JD’s girlfriend at the time was _the _Carrie White from Stephen King’s book and the musical adaptation. I’ve been obsessed with the musical and King’s work lately and felt inspired to include her in the story.

**IV.** **Wake up Calls (stage four)**

_Big Fun_

This was a favorite chapter for me. It was fun to write the party scene and it felt like I was almost there watching the destruction from the sidelines. It’s funny because I had no idea what was going to happen for this chapter, and I was struggling to outline a solid plot. But, on Friday afternoon, while I was sitting in my economics class doodling in my notes it hit me. The idea of the silly body shot—face hot game Kurt and Ram probably came up with, and somehow Veronica and Heather would be coerced into playing. I started writing a short script in my notes about Veronica challenging Heather the way she always does and then everything started flowing.

_Chansaw Reunion_

My favorite part was writing the long-awaited reunion between Heather and Veronica. It’s always interesting to see how people react after having a quarrel. You’re so angry but, after some time apart, when you meet up with them again suddenly whatever you were fighting about seems so small. That’s exactly what happened between them. The moment they started talking again, they realized they were genuinely happy to see each other and there was also some longing as well. When I re-read their small reunion, I thought back to the quote _absence makes the heart grow founder._

_Just for Us_

It was important to interpret Heather turning her back to the crowd. This was her way of keeping the moment between just her and Veronica. Heather is aware of the eyes that never cease to look away and so she tries to lock them out. It’s similar to how she doesn’t talk about Maggy at school or about Veronica to her family; the things Heather truly cares about she likes to keep to herself.

_Enter: Veronica Asshole Sawyer_

When I read most of your comments, after the chapter aired, a lot of people said I was really set on making Veronica into an asshole. I mentioned in my notes, earlier in the story, how I wanted to focus on Veronica’s grey areas as a character. Heather is always seen as the more abrasive one, but I wanted to switch roles a bit. My objective was to highlight Veronica’s darker aspects, people tend to forget, in the movie/musical, she helped JD kill Kurt and Ram (and Heather) whether intentional or not. She’s not perfect. And, in some ways, she and Heather are a lot alike.

It was fun to see how far I could drag Veronica down by focusing on her manipulative nature and her jealousy, but I couldn’t go too far with it because if I did then I wouldn’t be true to her character. Veronica has these character flaws but she’s remorseful and willing to fix her mishaps which is where she and Heather sort of deviate.

  1. _ Easter Egg: _

_“You like her.” Mac realized._

_Heather said, “Liking someone doesn’t make you feel this crazy.”_

This piece from the chapter was Heather’s subtle way of telling Mac she loved Veronica; it was the only explanation for the way Veronica was making her feel.

**V.** **Anger (stage five)**

_Mac’s Intuition_

This chapter marks the point where Mac starts to realize there may be something romantic between Liz and Heather. When they’re in the kitchen and Heather starts cooking breakfast for them, Mac pays attention to the way Liz stares at Heather with a dazed expression. This was the first time Liz started feeling _romantic_ attraction for Heather because of the softer side she was seeing.

_Worth Fighting For_

When Heather argues with her father, begging him to leave so she can go to Lake Spell for the bonfire, he agrees if only she returns home at an appropriate hour. The reason he allows her to go isn’t because of her begging but, the fact that she fought for something. Similar to her fighting him on switching to public school, Heather doesn’t fight with her father unless it’s important to her because when they do fight, she often pays a huge price.

_Martha sees Heather, for a moment_

Martha, very briefly, is able to see Heather in a different light. When Heather defends Veronica to Duke, forbidding her from messing with Veronica again, it resonates on Martha. Martha realizes Heather wasn’t responsible for the FaceTime call and is furious when she finds out the truth. However, later on, when Martha finds Veronica crying over Heather _again _her old perspective on Heather comes back. By the end of the chapter it’s clear Martha isn’t sold on Heather and is still harboring animosity towards her for leaving Veronica in such a state.

_The Blazer_

Heather taking her blazer back was a melting point for Veronica. It marks the moment where Veronica started realizing the gravity of it all and it left her defeated, and a little unstable. This is the lowest point for her because she’s thinking the worst of her friendship with JD (after kissing him to make Heather jealous) and it feels like Heather has finally removed her from her life.

_The Truth_

When we reach our melting point it makes us more inclined to speak our mind. Having listened to Heather’s voicemails, Veronica is left in a fragile state and it doesn’t help that Martha is yelling at her, demanding answers. Pushed to her brink, Veronica is forced to speak the truth she’s kept hidden from herself since the beginning; she has feelings for Heather Chandler.

I know everyone was probably thinking, fucking finally, but it was fun to write an in-denial Veronica and contemplating how she would react when faced with the truth.

**VI.Interest in Something New (stage six)**

_Growth Involves Trench Coats and Slushie’s_

Putting aside everything that happened in this chapter, it was important to acknowledge Veronica’s growth. She could have went straight to Heather’s house to confess her feelings and apologize but, instead, she makes things right between her and JD first.

_You’re the One I Choose_

In the end Heather chooses Veronica (shocker, I know). But, it’s important to look back on chapter three when Liz confesses her feelings during this chapter. When Liz went to visit Heather, she noticed the heartbreak Heather was going through and said _“…you’re not what they make you out to be. You’re not a monster or a bitch or the Demon Queen…”_. Liz was trying to comfort Heather, but she unknowingly dug her own grave. It’s easier to analyze Liz’s confession when we compare it to Veronica’s in this chapter:

_“—I’m a bitch.”_

_…_

_“Yeah,” Veronica nodded, “Surprise, you’re a bitch. You’re also a power-hungry monster who has made my life, and close friends, miserable. You’re the Demon Queen of Westerberg High School and I love it. When you yell at me, my face gets hot and I swear I forget my name. I shouldn’t get butterflies in my stomach when you boss me around or when you make everyone go silent with a single glare._

_“I know I shouldn’t, but I accept every part of you…”_

Heather chooses Veronica because she accepts her entirely. Liz means well in her confession, but she holds Heather on a pedestal she isn’t worthy of sitting on and Heather knows it. Heather was able to fool herself, thinking she could be good with Liz, she thought she could learn to change, but it all crumbled when Veronica reminded her of who she was.

_I Raised You Better_

Writing JD’s reaction to finding out about Veronica’s feelings for Heather was fun and nerve wrecking. When I first drafted the reaction, I felt like it really fell short and wasn’t very realistic. It was really goofy at first and I didn’t change it until I was proofreading the chapter and I said, yeah, no this isn’t going to work this doesn’t flow at all. I knew he would be furious because he hates Heather Chandler and the feeling intensified when Veronica chose her over him. So, I added some old elements (feelings for Veronica that JD still has locked up) and rewrote the scene; when it was finished, I loved it a lot more than the previous one.

_Stoop Kid’s Afraid to Leave the Stoop_

This was my second favorite chapter to write just because of Veronica’s confession and her reunion with Heather. While I was reading everything, start to finish, once I got to this part I starting laughing. It was so cruel, and amazing, how Heather finally felt like everything was coming together in her life. She had just dropped Liz off, after the kiss, and convinced herself she could be a new/better person with Liz. But then Veronica shows up, camped out on her porch, with a wrecking ball and fucks her life up again; or at least, that’s what her initial thought was.

It was funny to me how Heather is walking home, a smile on her face, all happy about the future (probably cute cheesy music playing in the background) before she sees Veronica on her step, and everything turns to shit (cue the jaws music).

_Heather, I Lov—_

In chapter four we learned Heather loves Veronica but, during their romantic entanglement, when Veronica tries to confess Heather stops her with a kiss. She does it again a couple chapters later. In the comments no one mentioned this, so I wanted to elaborate on it.

Heather was aware of what Veronica was going to say each time. Her stopping Veronica with a kiss was intentional. When Veronica was lying in bed with Heather, after spotting the college applications on her desk, fear and anxiety began to creep in when she realized Heather hadn’t fully accepted her confession. Veronica acknowledged that _Heather had trust issues_ and was most likely still in denial about everything in order to protect her heart from more damage. Heather was protecting herself the same way by stopping Veronica from saying those three words because she wasn’t sure if Veronica would come to her senses and change her mind about her as time progressed.

  1. _ Easter Egg:_

It was pretty obvious, but the mention of Heather’s top three schools Harvard, Duke, and Brown were a play on the _Heather’s_ musical opening song _Beautiful _(one of my favorites, like I have every line memorized…I have too much and not enough time on my hands)_._

Another one was the Riverdale reference where JD was going off on a rant about being weird.

  1. _ Favorite Quote(s):_

My favorite quote from this chapter and maybe the story overall has to be this:

_Veronica ran after her; the blue scarf waving in the air, similar to a mystic cape but Veronica was no hero; she was the villain, trying to stop Heather from getting her happy ending._

**VII. Acceptance (stage seven)**

_Race of the Century!_

This idea was also a spur of the moment thing that came to me during my economics class (I swear I got work done in there I promise, I even got an A at the end of the semester). I remembered Liz being on the track team and I needed a way for her and Veronica to become friends, but not without some rivalry first, and the race was the perfect opportunity. It was exciting to write mainly because I run track myself, so it was easy to describe how sprinters feel when they’re on the line and what’s going through our minds when we’re running.

_I’m Not Ashamed of You_

I know I didn’t specify on an exact timeline for this story but them having iPhones and knowledge of present-day movies speaks for itself. This helped contribute to Heather not being afraid to be public with Veronica at school or to her family. I don’t even show the scene where Heather tells her parents she’s with Veronica because it would have been short and anticlimactic…seriously, it would have been like this:

_“Hey,” Heather mumbled as she walked into the kitchen this dreadful Saturday morning._

_“Morning.” Mary said, “Maggy and I are going to the outlets to do some shopping. Do you want to join us?”_

_“I’m busy.”_

_Mary rolled her eyes. “Do tell. What’s more important than spending time with me.” She almost didn’t want to know the answer; she assumed it would be some sly remark, but Heather surprised her saying—_

_“I have a date with Veronica.”_

_Mary choked on her coffee. “Excuse me?”_

_“Did I forget to tell you?” Heather frowned, “I’m dating Veronica now.”_

I always admired how Heather was never afraid to speak her mind. So, why wouldn’t she be the same with her relationship with Veronica? A lot of stories make Heather a closet lesbian who acts out with violence to hide her true feelings, but I think it’s the opposite. She knows she’s Heather Chandler. Heather knows she rules the school and I honestly don’t think she’d give a shit about what anybody said about her being with Veronica.

So, setting the timeframe in the present, it was easier to allow their friends and family to accept their relationship. This wasn’t a coming out story; it was an overview of the steps to deal with unrequited love.

**VIII. Adjusting to Change (stage eight)**

_Fuck Change_

In this chapter the main focus was change and how the characters responded to it and adjusted. I wanted to really delve into how Heather and Veronica needed to learn how to balance their relationship with each other as well as their friendships (which they’ve been neglecting). I really needed to find a way for Heather and JD to squash their beef and the dinner party, where Heather defended them all, was the perfect place for it to happen.

_She’s Smart?_

In a lot of chansaw stories, they have Heather as a character who doesn’t care about her education or studies too much. I wanted to change this because it didn’t make sense to me. Heather is from a wealthy family and usually when this is the case, the parents put extra money into giving the children the proper education they need. I could picture Heather having piano classes, French lessons at a young age, all these tutors for different sets of skills. A lot of stories didn’t show this side of her family, how invested they’d be in her future, so I wanted to.

  1. _ Easter Egg_

_Alex Dever was a play on one of the Castle Rock characters in Stephen King’s show on Hulu; Henry Deaver (the boy)._

_Also, the scene where it seems like Martha is checking Heather out is exactly what I was trying to convey. I feel like everyone could have a crush on Heather if they got to know her or see her in other ways they aren’t used to._

  1. _ Random Notes_

_Also, while I was writing this, I did not want it to be this long. I was like 10K words in and I was like, holy shit I still have other things I have to put in for the plot. I was going to add a steamy scene between Heather and Veronica but I really didn’t want the chapter to stretch on any longer so I cut it short at the park scene._

**Epilogue**

_Wait…Something’s Missing_

This chapter already starts off different from the rest. In every chapter (except the first) the story opens up with an entry from Veronica’s diary. This chapter takes place four years later when the duo are in college; Veronica is reading on the couch instead of writing in her diary. This shows the growth Veronica had obtained over the years. Veronica isn’t relying on writing in her diary anymore and is instead living in the moment.

_Out of Place_

When the story starts you may feel like the characters don’t exactly have the same traits as they had in the previous chapters. They seem similar to the characters you once knew but there’s something different about them; and so, you feel a little out a place while you’re reading the story. But that’s good because it’s been four years, a lot has changed, so you should feel out of place. Veronica isn’t that rambunctious teenager anymore who makes these huge scenes but instead she controls herself and addresses whatever problem she has with Heather so they can talk it out. Veronica has matured over the years. Likewise, Heather isn’t as deviant anymore, but there are still subtle hints or situations where it’s revealed she could get that way if she needs to.

_Life Can Be Beautiful_

Whether you guys think Veronica will eventually end up writing and producing the _Heather’s _musical based on the ending, is up to you guys. I like to think Veronica would create it based on her own life as she explained in the chapter. She has the writing capability so maybe she could just make it into a novel…But, it’s up to your interpretation.

_A Familiar End_

I wanted the ending of the last chapter to be the same as the first. So, I added Veronica’s diary entry at the bottom, the first one she’s ever written, to put an emphasis on the cycle I was trying to create; I wanted the story to end the way it started.

_The Last Word_

I wanted the last word of the story to be _blazer _because it played a huge role in the story and brining Heather and Veronica closer together. It’s funny, ironically so, how the very object Veronica despised became her safety net.

_September 1st_

The first and last diary entry was exciting to write and read. I really think it helped sum up the story because during this chapter we see how well Heather and Veronica are doing but then we close out with Veronica’s first take on Heather in high school and—we sort of go back to the beginning.

The entry was to put in place to emphasis the overall cycle of the story.

**Conclusion**

_Takeaway_

If you haven’t noticed, after analyzing every chapter, Veronica and Heather have been on this journey together. Initially, I was going to have Heather go through these stages alone as she learned to cope with Veronica not reciprocating her feelings but, things changed. The more I wrote, the more I realized Veronica is going through the stages too. When Heather takes time away from school, Veronica is also feeling the distance and opts for a couple sick days. During _Wake_ _up_ _Calls_ Heather realizes Veronica isn’t the perfect person she thought she was meanwhile Veronica discovers the feelings she has been concealing about Heather. In _Anger_, they’re both feeling the heat and lash out at each when they’re at Lake Spell. During _Interest_ _in_ _Something_ _New_, Veronica is contemplating her feelings for Heather meanwhile Heather is doing the same with Liz.

Knowingly or not, Heather and Veronica traveled this path together even when they were apart. At first, I was going to have the story end with Veronica settling into her new, exciting, relationship with Heather meanwhile, off screen, the cycle continues with Liz as she learns to deal with Heather’s unrequited love for her. That’s what was going on before the four-year time gap. I didn’t have enough time to relay this message; Liz went through the cycle but was able to find new love with JD overtime.

_Okay, I’m Done Now_

Thanks for finishing this story with me to the end for those who stayed to read all of this. It was a fun ride and overall it was a great project to work on. I didn’t want it to be a long story, because track season will soon be stealing my weekends and school will get hectic but I’m glad I could finish it. I appreciate you guys for reading and I hope you all had a great Christmas!

* * *

_“If you made it this far then I really fuck with you.” –J. Cole_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way too long to put in the notes section of the Epilogue so, it's going here.


End file.
